Machen wir den Drachen platt!
by feanen
Summary: Eine HobbitParodie.
1. Chapter 1

Ich habe diese Hobbit-Parodie hier zwar schon mal ins Netz gestellt, aber anscheinend hat sich meine Auffassung von Humor in den letzten 4 Jahren doch ziemlich verändert. Die Grundidee und Struktur ist zwar gleich geblieben, ich habe aber sehr viel hinzu gefügt. Das heißt aber auch, dass es öfters updates gibt. 

Kapitel 1

Alles wissenswerte über……..

Hobbits Es begann so, wie alle klassischen Erzählungen beginnen; harmlos und mit der obligatorischen Floskel: Vor so langer, langer Zeit gab es einmal ein Land, in dem ein kleine, fußbehaarte Leute wohnten. Diese nannten sich selbst Hobbits und das Land hieß Auenland. Als Anmerkung: In anderen Völkern wurden diese etwas unfreundlich Halblinge genannt. Nur die Elben, allgemein hin als schöngeistiges Volk bekannt, gaben ihnen den Namen Perian (pl. Periannath). Das bedeutet zwar das gleiche, wenn man es aus der Elbensprache übersetzt - es klingt aber auf jeden Fall besser und das ist es, was zählt.

Sie lebten im Untergrund, ein Merkmal, das ein Hobbit selbst allerdings bestreiten würde, da sich die Behausung ja technisch gesehen nicht unter der Erde befindet, sondern ein ausgehöhlter Hügel ist und somit übererdig liegt. Ein großer Unterschied, den man nicht vernachlässigen darf. Diese Höhlen, oder politisch korrekt: ausgehöhlte, bewohnbare Erhebungen des Bodens, waren mehrheitlich ziemlich nett eingerichtet. (Es gibt aber leider in jedem Volk einen gewissen Prozentsatz von Leuten, die an der unheilbaren Krankheit Geschmackslosigkeitia Grausamica, im Volksmund auch extreme Geschmacksverirrung genannt, leiden). Solche Wohnungen sind dann in schrillen Farben oder ganz in einer Patchwork - Manier gehalten, samt Möbeln, die auf Biegen und Brechen einfach nicht dazu passen wollen. Zum Glück erstattet die örtliche Krankenkasse für die nicht an der oben genannten Krankheit leidenden Besucher der Betroffenen Therapiestunden, um erlebtes ohne größere psychische Schäden zu überstehen.

In Hobbiton, der Villengegend, weiterhin bekannt für sein Pfeifenkraut und die unterirdische Uni, leben unter anderem die Zahnärzte, Politiker und sonstige, die es geschafft hatten, in der Lotterie zu gewinnen oder das Glück zu haben, dass irgendein schwerreicher Verwandter das Gras nun von unten wachsen sah, – natürlich - alles Hobbits. Einer von denen war Bilbo Beutlin. Er wohnte in einer komfortablen Hügel - Villa mit Klimaanlage und allem anderen Schnickschnack, der das Leben erst bequem macht. Dazu gehörten: Ein Pfeifenkrautgarten (wenigstens offiziell, inoffiziell war es doch überwiegend eine Pflanze, die...etwas mehr...aufmunternd war) und eine riesengroße Speisekammer (die Standardausführung, die in jedem Hobbithaus zu finden ist). Nur der Name „Beutelsend" war etwas ungewöhnlich, aber zum Glück konnte sich keiner mehr daran erinnern, was er eigentlich bedeuten sollte. Die akzeptierteste Theorie lautete, dass der Erbauer nach der Fertigstellung der Villa am Ende seines Geldbeutels angekommen war und dass der Name aus diesem Umstand entsprang. Bilbo Beutlin wurde respektiert, weil er nie etwas Außergewöhnliches tat. Dieser Umstand für sich selbst war auch wieder außergewöhnlich, da er zur Hälfte ein Tuck war, die dafür bekannt waren, über die Stränge zu schlagen. In diesem Fall ist gemeint, dass in dieser Familie die Erbkrankheit Abenteuerlustica Unnormalica grassiert. Das zeigt sich daran, dass viele Mitglieder besagter Familie ihr beschauliches Leben im Auenland verlassen, sich unnötiger weise in Gefahr begeben (die überwiegende Meinung der Hobbits), um in fernen Ländern merkwürdige Dinge zu erleben und dann nach einigen Jahren mit verrückten Geschichten über laufende und sprechende (wenn auch sehr langsam) Bäume, deren Name eine gravierende Ähnlichkeit mit dem eines Wasservogels hat, zurückzukehren.

Beispielsweise kam ein Onkel von Bilbo, Boldo Tuck, nach Jahren der Abwesenheit mit solchen komischen Geschichten wieder. Besonders die über ein großes lila / pink / rosa Auge, das aber aus Imagegründen eine rot-orange Kontaktlinse trägt, und in irgend einem Land, das so desolat aussieht, dass es nicht mal den Preis für den am schlechtesten gewarteten Garten gewinnen würde, finstere Pläne zwecks Übernahme der Mittelerdeherrschaft schmiedet, brach Boldo das sprichwörtliche Genick. Er wurde in das staatliche Irrenhaus gesteckt und die Krankenkasse übernahm noch nicht einmal die Kosten, da in der Police selbstverschuldeter Schwachsinn nicht enthalten war. Man muss den Hobbits schon Rechtgeben. Welcher ambitionierte Bösewicht, seines Zeichens anstrebender Weltherrscher, würde schon erstens einen derartigen Aufzug wählen und zweitens zu allem Überfluss auch noch neun schwarze Bademantelträger mit schlechtem Atem (um den kursierenden Gerüchten zu glauben, waren schon Leute dadurch zu Geistern geworden) und bürokratieversessende schrumpelige Beamte der Marke Orks oder so ähnlich zu beschäftigen?

Die restlichen Bewohner des Auenlandes zogen wie gesagt vor, im Auenland zu bleiben und den Komfort von fünf oder mehr Mahlzeiten pro Tag zu genießen. Das sollte sich für einen von ihnen aber schon bald, genauer gesagt in den nächsten Tagen, ändern und auch ziemlich unfreiwillig. Der Name dieses armen Zeitgenossen? Bilbo Beutlin (der übrigens im Lauf des nachfolgenden unfreiwilligen Ereignisses die Geschichten seines Onkels Boldo doch sehr zu schätzen wusste).


	2. Chapter 2

Große Party in Beutelsend

Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne schien, es war aber nicht zu heiß, da noch eine kleine Brise wehte und ein Krähenschwarm hatte sich auch nicht in der Nähe niedergelassen. Somit herrschte eine angenehme Stille. Bilbo Beutlin hatte gerade sein 5. Frühstück beendet und machte auf der Bank vor seiner Haustür eine kleine Rauchpause, nach der er mit den Vorbereitungen für den 11 Uhr Imbiss anfangen wollte. Diese Pause zwischen den Essensvorbereitungen und dem Verzehr nutzte er außerdem dazu, die Zeitung zu lesen.  
Als er gerade reingehen wollte, um eine Schere zum Herausschneiden der Anmeldung für den alljährlichen Auenländischen Esswettberb zu holen, kam eine Gestalt, die Aufgrund seiner Größe niemals ein Hobbit sein konnte und außerdem anscheinend auch noch völlig frei von irgendwelchen Modegeschmäckern zu sein schien, die Treppen zu Bilbos Behausung hinauf. Ein verwaschenes und starke Gebrauchsspuren zeigendes graues Gewand, das eine gravierende Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bademantel hatte und das seine besten Tage schon seit mindestens 50 Jahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte, war mit einem farblich harmonierenden, (da auch grau) spitz zulaufendem Hut mit breiter Krempe kombiniert worden, der das Gesicht des Trägers in einen grauen Schatten hüllte. Fehlendes Fingerspitzengefühl in Sachen Farbzusammenstellung konnte man der Gestalt wirklich nicht vorwerfen. Auch die langen Haare und der Bart harmonierten mit der gewählten Farbe grau. Nur der riesige Stock passte nicht ganz zu diesem Schema.

Obwohl Bilbo diese Erscheinung noch nie gesehen hatte, kam sie ihm irgendwie bekannt vor. Als die graue Gestalt den letzten Treppenabsatz in Angriff nahm, erinnerte sich der Hobbit daran, dass sein Onkel Boldo ihm von seinen Reisen ausführlich berichtet hatte (bevor er ins Irrenhaus eingewiesen wurde) und dabei auch diese Gestalt erwähnt hatte. Nach der Aussage von Bilbos Verwandten hieß der Besucher Gandalf, war ein Zauberer und Pyrotechniker und streifte vorzugsweise durch alle Herren Länder. Aus der Sicht eines Hobbits also eine suspekte Person, da erstens: Zauberern sollte man generell nicht trauen (wer weiß in was sie einen verwandeln könnten), zweitens: Fernreisende (also über die Grenzen des Auenlandes hinweg) waren in dieser Gesellschaft nicht sehr angesehen und drittens: es war kein Hobbit.

Bilbo erinnerte sich trotzdem an seine Erziehung als der Zauberer die letzte Treppenstufe bewältigt hatte und sagte freundlich: „Guten Morgen!"  
Gandalf blickte den Hobbit an und antwortete: „Du wünschst mir einen Guten Morgen? Warum? Nur weil heute die Sonne scheint und das Gras nicht lila ist? Oder geht es dir heute nur gut? Oder willst du generell ausdrücken, dass heute ein guter Tag ist?"  
Bilbo, verwirrt durch die leicht philosophisch angehauchte Antwort (da er erst vor 2 Stunden aufgestanden war, war er noch nicht ganz fit), erwiderte einfach, um auf Nummer sicher zu gehen: „Ich meinte alles." Dann fragte er weiter: „Willst du nicht eine mit mir rauchen?"  
Gandalf erwiderte: „Würde ich ja gern, aber ich hab jetzt keine Zeit, mich zuzukiffen. Ich bin geschäftlich hier und dafür brauch ich einen klaren Kopf! Ich muss einen Vollid…äh…eine Person finden, die bereit ist, für mich ein Abenteuer zu unternehmen."  
Bilbo erwiderte: „Dann kannst du ja gleich wieder gehen. Hier findest du sowieso niemanden, der das machen würde. Abendteuer sind sowieso blöd! Man könnte ja womöglich eine Mahlzeit verpassen. Das wäre schrecklich! Das käme dem Weltuntergang gleich! Versuche es mal in Bree. Menschen können dir da eher weiterhelfen" Mit diesen Worten schob er den Feuerwerksspezi von sich weg und wollte grade die Tür mit Nachdruck ins Schloss fallen lassen, als Gandalf beleidigt sagte: „Also, ich hätte ja von einem Verwandten des Alten Tuck ein freundlicheres Willkommen erwartet!"

Bilbo wollte die Tür nun wirklich zuknallen, da er mit seinen Verwandten nichts zu tun haben wollte, wenn es irgendwie um das Thema Reisen ging, als ihm siedendheiß mögliche Konsequenzen einfielen. Bilbo war sich sicher, dass Gandalf ein paar kleine Zaubertricks wie Kaninchen-aus-dem-Hut-zaubern beherrschen würde, aber es konnte auch gut sein, dass er noch mehr konnte. Da der Hobbit nicht wissen wollte, ob der Krückstockträger wirklich noch mehr konnte und da dessen Gesicht schon einen ziemlich bedrohlichen Ausdruck angenommen hatte, sagte Bilbo schnell: „Willst du nicht morgen zum Tee Nr. 25 wiederkommen ( für nicht Hobbits: gemeint ist der Tee, der um 16 Uhr eingenommen wird. Jeden Tag gibt es für den Hobbit zu festgelegten Zeiten 39 Möglichkeiten, ein gemütliches Tässchen Tee zu trinken – wobei es sich bei der Nr. 25 um das handelt, was Menschen allgemein unter Tee (oder wahlweise auch Kaffee und Kuchen) verstehen)?" Der Pyrotechniker sagte zu und verschwand zu Bilbos großer Erleichterung. Zauberern sollte man das Wörtchen „nein" schon recht behutsam und auf Umwegen beibringen, wenn man nicht den Rest seines Lebens als Stein verbringen möchte. Eine ähnliche Strategie verfolgte auch Bilbo, der es mit ‚was du heut' nicht kannst besorgen, erledigst du halt morgen' versuchen wollte.

Am nächsten Tag hatte Bilbo, der erstens ein Kurzzeitgedächtnis und zweitens dazu auch noch ein Gedächtnis wie ein Sieb hatte, schon wieder vergessen, dass er den Zauberer überhaupt eingeladen hatte. Es war typisch für ihn, dass er sich nie seine Termine aufschrieb. Sein Zahnarzt konnte ein Lied davon singen. Aber er wurde wieder dran erinnert, als es um Punkt 16 Uhr an seiner Tür klopfte. Hektisch setzte er mehr Tee auf, bevor er zur Tür eilte.  
Als er die Tür öffnete und gerade zu einer Begrüßung ansetzten wollte, bemerkte er, dass er gar nicht wie erwartet auf einen grauen Bademantel blickte, sondern auf eine knollige Nase unter der ein immenser Bart befand. Südlich davon erkannte Bilbo einen Torso, der anhand der Eisenrüstung, die ihn bedeckte, an eine kompakte Konservendose mit Füßen erinnerte. Bilbos Blick wanderte wieder nördlich und er blickte in das Gesicht der Figur, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Onkel Boldos Beschreibung eines Zwerges hatte. Der Zwerg, den es war tatsächlich einer, schob den verwirrten Bilbo, der mit offenem Mund dastand, ohne große Umstände zu machen, mit dem Stiel seiner Axt aus dem Weg und trat ein, als ob es das natürlichste der Welt wäre. Er hängte seinen Umhang auf und sagte, dass er Dwalin wäre. Bilbo erwachte aus seinem Schockzustand und nannte automatisch seinen Namen. Obwohl ihm die ganze Angelegenheit irgendwie bockländisch vorkam und er immer noch etwas verwirrt war, da nicht Gandalf sondern plötzlich ein ganz unerwarteter Gast vor der Tür stand, sagte der Hobbit höflich: „Ich war dabei mir einen Tee zu genehmigen. Ich hätte noch was übrig." Bilbo führte den Zwerg in die Küche und dieser machte sich sofort ans Essen und Trinken. Bilbo konnte gerade noch drei Kuchen und eine Tasse besagten Heißgetränkes für seinen Eigenkonsum retten; der Rest verschwand in dem Mund von Dwalin, der sich so benahm, als ob er den Auenländischen Esswettbewerb gewinnen wollte, was an sich für nicht-Hobbits ein schwieriges Unterfangen war.

Es klopfte erneut an der Eingangstür. Bilbo machte sich auf den Weg zur Tür, hoffend, dass es diesmal der Feuerwerksspezi sein würde und nicht noch so ein komischer Zwerg. Aber es war schon wieder einer, der diesmal noch mehr wie eine wandelnde Konservendose aussah, da der Bart etwas kürzer war. Er trat ein, sah Dwalins Kleidungsstück am Haken hängen und sagte: „Schön, einer ist wenigstens schon da." Dann sagte er zu Bilbo: „Balin." Bilbo, alarmiert durch Balins erste Bemerkung, war mit seinen Gedanken woanders und antwortete dem Zwerg nicht, sondern führte ihn in die Küche und holte Essnachschub. Balin setzte sich zu Dwalin und fiel in gleicher Manier wie sein Kollege über das Bier und den Kuchen her, welches Bilbo soeben gebracht hatte, da er nicht noch einmal um das Haus gehen wollte, um Feuerholz für den Tee zu holen. Bilbo hatte sich gerade wieder hingesetzt, als es wieder klopfte. Leider wurden die Hoffnungen des kleinen Fußbehaarten nicht erfüllt. Es waren diesmal zwei Zwerge, die sich als Kili und Fili vorstellten. Bilbo hoffte inständig, dass der alte Zauberer bald kommen würde, um ihm das hier alles zu erklären.  
Nacheinander kamen noch Dori, Nori, Ori, Oin und Gloin. Bilbo räumte fast seine halbe Speisekammer leer, die erstens sehr groß war und zweitens bis zum Rande gefüllt war, aus, um die Zwerge alle mit Essen und Trinken zu versorgen. Diese konnten im Hinblick auf das Essen einem Hobbit wirklich das Wasser reichen. Dann kam endlich Gandalf. Im Schlepptau hatte der alte Pyrotechniker noch Bifur, Bofur, Bombor und Thorin.  
Gandalf sagte zu Bilbo, der innerlich schon weit über 180 war (ein Wunder, dass noch kein Rauch aus seinen Ohren kam): „Ah, ich sehe, die anderen sind schon da. Wie wär's denn mit etwas Tee und Kuchen? Mit einem ordentlichen Schuss Rum bitte." Die Zwerge, die schon in der Küche saßen, brüllten einstimmig, er sollte noch mehr Kekse mitbringen.  
Das reichte Bilbo und er schrie den Gandalf an, den er zu Recht als den Schuldigen an dieser Situation ansah: „So, jetzt reicht's mir aber hier! Erst hetzt du mir solche Typen an den Hals, die meine gesamten Tagesvorräte aufessen und gibst du mir keine Vorwarnung und willst mir jetzt noch nicht einmal erklären, was das alles soll." Der Krückstockträger sagte gelassen zu Bilbo, der hochrot geworden war: „Jetzt beruhig dich doch. Alles zu seiner Zeit. Wenn du dich so aufregst, kriegst du irgendwann noch mal einen Herzinfarkt. Jetzt lass' uns erst einmal etwas essen und dann können wir über diese Angelegenheit hier sprechen (Nach Expertenmeinung kann man mit satten Hobbits viel besser reden.)." Bilbo kapitulierte und führte Gandalf samt Anhang in die Küche, da letzterer misstrauenswürdige Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab, der als Krückstock getarnt war, ausübte.  
Nachdem die Zwerge satt waren und ins Wohnzimmer gegangen waren, stand Bilbo vor dem Berg Geschirr, der fast Bilbos ganzen Fundus beherbergte, ziemlich hoch war und bedenklich wackelte und in seinem gesamten Ausmaß eine ganz passable Imitation des Schiefen Berges von Bockland abgab - vielleicht nur etwas instabiler als das Vorbild. Gerade als er eine Triade über Zwerge, die nicht helfen, nachdem sie einem buchstäblich die Haare vom Kopf gefressen haben, anfangen wollte, bekam er unerwartet Hilfe. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Zwerge genauso schnell abwaschen, wie sie essen können. Nach kurzer Zeit war seine Küche wieder blitzblank…wie die Speisekammer.

Als alle zusammen saßen, begannen sie nicht, wie Bilbo erwartet hatte, mir ihrem Geschäftsmeeting, das Gandalf schon mehrmals geheimnistuerisch angekündigt hatte, sondern holten erst mal diverse Musikinstrumente heraus, sangen Lieder, bei denen sich jeder, der zumindest etwas Gefühl für Musik hat, sich schaudernd die Ohren zugehalten hätte und brauchten langsam, aber stetig Bilbos Pfeifenkrautvorrat auf. So wurde es dunkel. Nun endlich kamen sie zur Sache. Sie wollten ihren Schatz am Einsamen Berg wiedergewinnen, den sie vor 500 Jahren beim Poker gegen einen Drachen verloren hatten. Da sie nun am Hungertuch nagten, wollten sie ihn unbedingt zurück.  
"Und was hat das mit mir zu tun?" fragte Bilbo naiv.  
"Na ja", sagte Thorin, „Gandalf sagte, du wärest ein Dieb, der uns helfen könnte ihn wiederzugewinnen." „Was?" Bilbo war so verwirrt, dass er den alten Pyrotechniker nicht mal mehr anschreien konnte. „Genau", sagte Gandalf, in einem Ton, der kein Widerwort zuließ.

„Das war nämlich so, „begann er den Sachverhalt ausschweifend zu erläutern, um etwaigen Einwänden von Bilbos Seite zuvor zu kommen, „dass die Vorfahren dieser verehrten Zwerge hier zum Einsamen Berg auswanderten…"  
„Wegen der aufgeflogenen Steuerhinterziehung", flüsterte Balin Bilbo zu. Dafür bekam er von Gandalf einen Hieb mit dem Stock, der Unterbrechungen gar nicht gerne sah und den danach jammernden Zwerg deshalb nicht beachtete, sondern in seiner Erzählung fortfuhr: „Also, wo war ich? … Ach ja, sie fanden im Einsamen Berg ein schönes Höhlenlabyrinth, das anscheinend unbewohnt war. Im Keller fanden sie auch einige Metalladern und so häuften sie schnell einen gehörigen Reichtum an und lebten glücklich und zufrieden." „Was ist denn nun mit dem Drachen und dem Pokerturnier, ich dachte es geht eigentlich darum", unterbrach Bilbo Gandalf, der endlich wissen wollte, worum es ging. „Dazu komme ich doch gleich", fauchte der Zauberer gereizt, „du hast wohl in der Schule nicht aufgepasst, als behandelt wurde, dass eine gute Geschichte aus Prolog, Hauptteil und Epilog besteht! So, wo war ich? Ach ja, es stellte sich heraus, dass die Höhle doch nicht so unbewohnt war wie gedacht. Smaug, der Drache und eigentlicher Eigentümer der Behausung, kam von einer 100- jährigen Strandurlaub aus der Bucht von Belfalas zurück." Ohne hinzuschauen schlug Gandalf Bilbo mit seinem Stock auf den Kopf, der im Begriff war, eine Frage zu stellen und fuhr, ohne dem, jammernden Hobbit Beachtung zu schenken, fort: „Natürlich war Smaug von seinen ungebetenen Mietern nicht sehr begeistert. Er holte gerade tief Luft, um die versammelten ungebetenen Untermieter mit Feuer auszuradieren, als ein Zwerg mit einer Kiste voll mit frisch geschürften Mithril um die Ecke kam. Na ja, Bilbo, den Rest kannst du dir dann ja denken, " schloss Gandalf etwas abrupt seine Erzählung. „Wieso denken?" fragte Bilbo, „wieso kann ich mir den Ausgang auf Grund einer Kiste Mithril denken… und was ist das überhaupt? Was zu essen?" „Was ist eigentlich mit dem Epilog?" fügte Fili zu Bilbos Fragen hinzu. „Ruhe", erwiderte der Zauberer gereizt und ignorierte Filis durchaus berechtigten Einwand und wandte sich genervt direkt an den Hobbit, „Sag mal, wo lebst du eigentlich?" „Na, hier im Auenland, erwiderte Bilbo, der nicht so recht wusste, was er mit der Frage anfangen sollte. „Oh ja, das erklärt einiges…ignorantes Pack, " murmelte der Pyrotechniker vor sich hin, bevor er wieder laut weiter redete, „Mithril ist kein Lebensmittel, sondern ein Metall…" Weiter kam er nicht, da sich nun die Zwerge als Experten auf diesem Gebiet einmischten:

„Es ist eine Art Silber!"  
„Es ist unzerstörbar."  
„Es ist selten."

„Ruhe!" brüllte Gandalf schließlich, um dann den Hobbit weiter zu belehren, „nun ja, Smaug war wie alle Drachen versessen auf das wertvolle Gut. Nach längeren Verhandlungen konnte man sich darauf einigen, ein Pokertunier mit dem Metall als Einsatz zu veranstalten und der Gewinner würde obendrein noch das alleinige Wohnrecht erhalten. Was die Zwerge aber nicht bedacht hatten, war, dass Smaug schon ziemlich alt war und somit alle Tricks beherrschte. Somit verloren sie das, was sie jetzt wiederbeschaffen wollen," schloss Gandalf seine Erzählung. „Aber du hast doch noch so viel vergessen zu erwähnen," wandte Thorin ein. „Na und?" gab der Zauberer zurück, „ich will jetzt schlafen gehen." Dabei bedachte er den Chef der Zwergentruppe mit dem Blick, der bei Magiern allgemein damit assoziiert wird, dass sie den Angeblickten verwandeln wollten. Also gingen lieber alle ins Bett, zumal sie am nächsten Tag auch früh aufbrechen wollten.  
Bilbo, noch immer zu geschockt, um irgendwelche Einwände hervorzubringen, wies jedem ein Zimmer zu und legte sich dann auch schlafen – besser gesagt ins Bett, da die Zwerge und Gandalf anscheinend einem Orchester, das sich auf verschiedene, nicht miteinander harmonisierende, unheimlich laute Schnarchlaute spezialisiert hatte, angehörten.


	3. Chapter 3

Zack! Zack!  
Als Bilbo aufwachte, fiel ihm zuerst auf, dass er mal wieder seine Morgenmigräne hatte. Außerdem war es auf einmal merkwürdig still. Die Zwerge hatten gestern aber einen Höllenlärm gemacht, der mit Sicherheit über den gesetzlich einzuhaltenden Höchstwert von 70 Phon hinausgegangen war. Bilbo, alarmiert durch die Friedhofsstille, die in seinem Haus herrschte, zog sich schnell an und rannte in die Küche, die aussah, als ob Hempels von unterm Sofa dort hin gezogen wären. Der Schiefe Berg von Bockland war wieder in die Spüle eingezogen und die Reste der Lebensmittel aus Bilbos zweiter Speisekammer waren gleichmäßig über Tisch, Boden, Stühle und Geschirrberg verteilt.  
Er machte auf der Stelle kehrt und ging zu seinem Medizinschrank und nahm das stärkste Beruhigungsmittel, das er finden konnte. Durch das pharmazeutische Erzeugnis wieder halbwegs stabilisiert, fand er den schweren Betriebsunfall in der Küche gar nicht mehr so schlimm und machte sich ein reichhaltiges Frühstück aus der geheimen Speisekammer, die für solche Vorfälle existierte. Während er zu seinem Tee reichlich Süßstoff hinzu goss, der allgemein auch als Rum bekannt war, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass die Gesichtsbehaarten und der alte Feuerwerksspezi ihn nur ein bisschen hinters Licht führen wollten. Ein Aprilscherz halt – nur im falschen Monat. Wer glaubt auch schon an Drachen und Schätze!  
Bilbo konnte sich noch gut an seinen Onkel Boldo Tuck erinnern, der einmal behauptet hatte, er hätte einen Baum gesehen, der durch die Wiesen eines Landes, das irgendwie nach rohem Hahn klang latschte. Den richtigen Namen hatte Bilbo aber vergessen. Aufgrund solcher Äußerungen war Onkel Boldo in der Irrenanstalt gelandet. Da Bilbo seine gemütliche Höhle nicht gegen eine gepolsterte Zelle eintauschen wollte, beschloss er sich wichtigeren Gedanken zuzuwenden, wie zum Beispiel den Essensplan für den Tag.  
Aber erst mal machte er sich daran, den Geschirrberg abzuwaschen, den die Zwerge hinterlassen hatten, damit er später noch von etwas essen konnte. Danach ging er pfeifend in das Wohnzimmer.

Auf einmal stand der alte Pyrotechniker vor ihm. Bilbo kreischte auf.  
"Mensch, mein Bilbochen! Kreisch doch nicht so! Du hast mich vielleicht erschreckt!" sagte Gandalf.  
Bilbo, dessen Geduldsfaden noch immer nicht sehr strapazierbar war, platzte der Kragen und er schrie so laut los, dass der Zauberer sein Hörgerät leiser stellen musste:  
"Das reicht! Erst gestern dieser schlecht gelungene Aprilscherz, Marke "Verstehen Sie Spaß?" und nun auch doch das! 1. Ich bin nicht dein Bilbo, 2. Verniedlichungsformen verbitte ich mir und 3. Ich habe von uns beiden das Recht mich zu erschrecken! Was musst du auch immer für ne Show abziehen! Kannst du nicht einmal wie ein normaler Hobbit…äh…Zauberer durch die Tür gehen?!"  
Als Bilbo mal Luft holen musste, unterbrach ihn der alte Zauberer, indem er seinen Krückstock in einen Kloppstock verwandelte.  
"Bilbo, beruhig dich! Du ruinierst noch deine Gesundheit!"  
Bilbo, überzeugt durch dieses Argument, grummelte nur noch leise vor sich hin, während er den Brief entgegen nahm, den der Möchtegernzauberer ihm hinhielt. Er war von den der Zwergengesellschaft. „Und was soll ich jetzt damit?" fragte der Hobbit. „Was weißt du eigentlich," erwiderte Gandalf genervt, „oder hast du schon wieder vergessen, warum die Zwerge gestern da waren?" „Ähm, wegen meiner Speisekammer vielleicht?" fragte Bilbo zögernd. Gandalf zog dem kleinen Fußbehaarten eins mit seinem Stab über. „So bescheuert kann man sich doch gar nicht anstellen! Natürlich wegen der Wanderung zum Erebror und wegen deiner Einstellung als Drachenplattmacher." „Bist du blöd," rief Bilbo entsetzt, „ich kann doch nicht…." „Was, du kannst nicht pokern?" fiel der Zauberer dazwischen, nun auch entsetzt. „Quatsch, natürlich kann ich dass. Mein Onkel Boldo hat mir alle Tricks beigebracht. Das ist ja auch nicht so wichtig! Viel wichtiger ist, dass ich mit auf eine Reise muss. Da verpasse ich doch Mahlzeiten! Außerdem ist der Berg doch bestimmt etwas weiter weg, oder?" redete Bilbo auf Gandalf ein. „Na ja, ein bisschen reist man schon," antwortete der Zauberer ausweichend und hielt dem Hobbit erneut den Brief der Zwerge auffordernd unter die Nase, „na los, lies den Brief schon.  
Bilbo hielt das Schriftstück dicht vor den Augen und versuchte das krakelige Gekritzel zu entziffern, was ihm erst nach einigen Versuchen gelang. Auf dem leicht zerknitterten Zettel stand folgendes:

Wir grüßen dich, o erhabener Drachenplattmacher!  
Vielen Dank für das Essen und auch für das Pfeifenkraut. Wir freuen uns wirklich sehr, dass du zugestimmt hast, uns auf unsere Kaffeefahrt zum Einsamen Berg zu begleiten! Treffen ist um Punkt 11 Uhr, im Hotel Zum Tanzenden Bierkrug. Pünktlichkeit ist unbedingt erforderlich.  
Mit freundlichen Grüßen, Thorin & Konsorten

Da hast du ja noch ein paar Minuten Zeit; es ist kurz vor 11", sagte Gandalf, der, neugierig wie er war, über Bilbos Schulter mitgelesen hatte. Bilbo fragte verwirrt: „Was? Aber was wird mit dem 11 Uhr Imbiss? Den kann ich doch nicht ausfallen lassen!"  
"Ich glaube, in diesem Fall musst du diesen schweren Verlust hinnehmen", sagte Gandalf mit seiner besten Beerdigungsstimme, während er den Hobbit an der Schulter packte und den protestierenden Fußbehaarten in Richtung Haustür schleifte.  
"Aber ich hab doch gar nichts gepackt", rief Bilbo mit weinerlicher Stimme.  
"Da hättest du früher aufstehen sollen!" erwiderte der Kloppstockbesitzer ungerührt, während er den armen kleinen Kerl mit einem Tritt in dessen Hinterteil vor die Tür beförderte und selbige zuschlug. Bilbo klammerte sich an den Türgriff wie ein Schiffbrüchiger an eine Holzplanke und heulte.  
"Gandalf, ich hab keine Sachen zum Wechseln, nichts zu Essen, kein Pfeifenkraut, keine Medizin und auch keine Taschentücher! Du kannst mich doch nicht so auf eine Ausflugstour gehen lassen!"  
"Jetzt hast du nur noch weniger Zeit als eben", erwiderte der Feuerwerksvertreter von der anderen Seite der Tür, „nun beweg dich zum Hotel und zwar ein bisschen zackig, wir sind hier ja schließlich keine Behörde!"  
Bilbo, der einsah, dass auch keine Tränen den alten, herzlosen Feuerwerksspezi erweichen konnten, machte sich schniefend auf den Weg.

Er erreichte den Treffpunkt pünktlich. „Na, das ist aber fein", sagte Thorin, „ da kommt ja unser Langschläfer. Dann können wir ja endlich aufbrechen."  
"Halt!" sagte Dwalin, „wäre es nicht klüger, erst noch das geschäftliche regeln, bevor wir aufbrechen. Nachher gibt es nur wieder Probleme. Ich meine von wegen verklagen und so."  
„Das ist ein berechtigter Einwand," meinte Thorin und wandte sich an Gloin, „Papier und Schreibfeder." Das gewünschte wurde sofort gebracht.  
„So," sagte Thorin und legte das Schreibwerkzeug zur Seite, „das wäre also unserer Vertrag: Hiermit verpflichtet sich Bilbo Beutlin, wohnhaft in Beutelsend im Auenland, ein Pokertunier gegen den Drachen Smaug, wohnhaft im Erebror zu spielen und auch zu gewinnen. Bei Erfüllung dieser Forderung verpflichtet sich Thorin Eichenschild, Zwergenchef, dazu, Bilbo Beutlin 100 Goldmünzen auszuzahlen. Dadurch verfallen alle Ansprüche an dem restlichen Schatz. So, dann nur noch einmal unterschreiben." Mit diesen Worten hielt er Bilbo die Schreibfeder hin. Der Hobbit, der sich mit Rechtsangelegenheiten noch nie ausführlich befasst hatte unterschrieb einfach. „Gut", sagte Thorin, während er das Vertragswerk weg steckte, „dann können wir ja endlich los. Außerdem müssen wir uns jetzt beeilen, da uns Gandalf in der Nähe von Bree treffen wollte."  
Zu Bilbos Missbehagen fingen die Konservendosen mit Haarbewuchs und Armen und Beinen wieder an diese trommelfellzerreißenden Lieder zu singen. So schleppte sich der Tag dahin und die Stimmung des Fußbehaarten sank langsam aber kontinuierlich gen Null. Er hatte schon was weiß ich viele Mahlzeiten verpasst und seine Füße taten ihm weh. Er war in letzter Zeit ziemlich faul geworden (und etwas, aber wirklich nur ein kleines bisschen fülliger) und war daher nicht gerade sehr belastbar, was Fitness anging. Als es dunkel wurde, stimmten die anderen endlich zu, eine Rast einzulegen, da sie Bilbos konstantes Gejammer in den letzten zwei Stunden doch sehr gestört hatte, zumal es auch nicht mit ihren Gesängen harmonierte. Balin murmelte irgendetwas von Zeit nutzen und Abendbrot. Gesagt, getan. Bilbos Angebot, für alle zu kochen, da er sowieso Nahrungsmittelexperte war, wurde dankend abgelehnt. Stattdessen griffen die Zwerge zu einer Methode, die dem Hobbit, der an sich nicht wählerisch war, den Magen umdrehte. Jeder warf einfach einen Teil seines Lebensmittelvorrats in einen mitgeschleppten Kochkessel. Danach füllten sie noch Wasser hinzu.

Als sie das Süppchen aufs Feuer stellten, bemerkten sie, dass der alte Feuerwerksspezi plötzlich nicht mehr da war. Der Zauberer hatte sich scheinbar abgesetzt und auch noch ein Teil der zwergischen Bargeldvorräte entwendet. Aber das hatten die Bestohlenen zum Glück für Gandalf noch nicht bemerkt.  
Nachdem sie die aus verschiedenen, nicht zueinander passenden Nahrungsmitteln komponierte Suppe gegessen hatten, mussten sie auch noch ein störrisches Pony, das wahrscheinlich ein verkleideter Esel war, aus dem Fluss zerren, weil es unbedingt ein Bad nehmen wollte. Sie hatten sich gerade hingelegt, als sie ein merkwürdiges Licht sahen. Keiner hatte Lust hinzugehen und nachzusehen, wer da mit einer Lichtquelle herumfuchtelte. Also zogen sie Streichhölzer. Die Arschkarte bekam mal wieder Bilbo ab. Dieser machte sich, Flüche vor sich hinmurmelnd, auf den Weg. Als er näher kam, sah er 3 massige Gestalten um ein Lagerfeuer sitzen und eine undefinierbare Sorte Fleisch rösten. Bilbo kramte in den Untiefen seines Gedächtnisses nach Onkel Boldos Erzählungen und identifizierte das Trio als Trolle.

"Immer wieder diese Sorte Fleisch", maulte einer. „Ja", sagte ein anderer, „ein knuspriger Mann am Spieß wäre mir jetzt auch lieber".  
Eigentlich hätte der kleine mit Fußgröße 50 eigentlich seine Reisegefährten alarmieren sollen, oder er hätte die Trollgang auch wenigstens ausrauben können, wie es sich für einen waschechten Drachenplattmacher gehört, aber der Hobbit dachte nicht daran und stand wie angewachsen da und starrte zugegebenermaßen ziemlich blöd in die Gegend. Dass das keine gute Idee war, hätte eigentlich auch ein Bewohner des in Reiseangelegenheiten recht rückständigen Auenlandes wissen können. Es kam so, wie es kommen musste. Bilbos Magen, denn auch ein robuster Hobbitmagen kennt Grenzen, rumorte angesichts seiner groben Behandlung: Erst gab es nur sehr wenig zu essen und dann auch noch eine Suppe, deren Inhalt das Gesundheitsamt bestimmt nicht für gut befunden hätte. Oder mit anderen Worten: Bilbos Verdauungsorgan knurrte lautstark.

Nun kann man Trollen eine Menge vorwerfen. Gehörlosigkeit gehörte aber zu Bilbos Pech leider nicht dazu. Da dem Hobbit die elementaren Grundkenntnisse des Anschleichens und Ausspionierens nicht bekannt waren, hatte er auch nicht die Weitsicht besessen, sich hinter einem der durchaus vorhandenen, größeren Exemplaren der Vegetation zu verstecken.  
Natürlich entdeckten die Trolle den Hobbit deshalb auch sofort, zumal er auch noch, unachtsam wie er war, im Lichtkreis des Feuers stand.  
"Was ist das denn, " fragte einer. „Na, Frischfleisch, du Dorsch", erwiderte sein Sitznachbar. „Bist du dir sicher", fragte der dritte im Bunde, „ sieht mir nämlich nicht sehr schmackhaft aus. Der hat doch noch nicht Mal eine ordentliche Größe. Außerdem, dieser Ansatz von Doppelkinn gefällt mir nicht. was ist denn, wenn er zu fettig ist? Ihr wisst doch, dass mein Magen nur mageres Fleisch verträgt. Nachher kriege ich nur wieder Blähungen." „Dann geh doch meinetwegen in so einen blöden Gourmettempel, du elender Feinschmecker!" knurrte einer der Trolle, „egal ob Fett oder nicht – immer noch besser als dieses zähe Orkfleisch. Das kriegt man ja nur mit einem Fass Schnaps runter!" Der Sitznachbar des eben Sprechenden nickte zustimmend. „Na gut, dann beschwert euch nachher aber nicht, dass ich wieder die ganze Höhle vollstänkere, " erwiderte der Bedenkenträger beleidigt.

„Dann hätten wir das ja geklärt", sagte einer der Trolle zufrieden, „Aber eine Sache bleibt noch – wer kann ihn essen. Der reicht ja höchstens nur für einen, diese halbe Portion."  
Alle Anwesenden außer Bilbo schrieen einstimmig: „Ich!"  
Nun ging es mit der Diskussion erst richtig los. Nach einigen Minuten gingen dem Trio die verbalen Argumente aus und sie schwenkten auf handfestere Überzeugungsversuche um. Mit anderen Worten: es artete in eine handfeste Schlägerei aus. Das wäre jetzt natürlich Bilbos Chance gewesen, diskret und unbemerkt zu verschwinden, aber das fiel diesem Idioten natürlich mal wieder nicht ein. Den Disput über seine Essbarkeit hatte er wie angewurzelt und mit offenem Mund verfolgt. Jetzt, da die ganze Aufmerksamkeit der Trolle auf ihre Schlägerei gerichtet war, beachteten sie den Hobbit nicht weiter. Aber Bilbo verharrte wie versteinert in seiner Position. Dadurch zog er die Zwerge auch noch in diesen Schlamassel hinein, die, in Sorge um ihren Drachenplattmacher nachschauen kamen, was los war. Das geschah aber weniger wegen Bilbo als Person, sondern eher, weil sie alle nicht pokern konnten. Das Auftauchen des Zwergentrupps beendete verständlicherweise die Diskussion der Trollbande sehr effektiv.

Da das Größenverhältnis sehr zu Ungunsten der Zwerge lag, hatten die Trolle leichtes Spiel mit ihnen und hatten die ganze Reisegesellschaft ziemlich schnell zu handlichen Paketen verschnürt. Ein Troll hat natürlich immer mehrere Seile griffbereit. Man weiß ja nie, was an Essbarem des Nachts so vorbei kommt. Anstatt die reichliche Beute zu rösten, entbrannte bei dem Trio erneut eine Diskussion. „Braten wir sie doch über dem Feuer. Das gibt eine schön knusprige Kruste", schlug einer vor. „Ach nee," sagte der nächste ablehnend, „ das ist doch so phantasielos! Dass machen wir doch schon seit 100 Jahren. Machen wir lieber einen schön saftigen Schmorbraten aus unserer Beute." „Nein, nein," fing der letzte an, seine Meinung zu verkündigen, „ kochen in Thymianwasser. Das ist das Beste, was es gibt!" Die drei Hobbyköche starrten sich schweigend an, da niemand auf sein Lieblingsessen verzichten wollte und einen Kompromiss eingehen wollte. Eine zeitlang war nur das Ächzen und Stöhnen von den verschnürten Zwergen und Bilbo zu hören, die sich versuchten zu befreien. Leider mit mäßigem Erfolg.  
„Ich hab's", sagte einer der Trolle plötzlich in die Stille hinein, " wir haben doch 13 Portionen. Da können wir doch alle drei Rezepte kochen." „Genial", pflichteten ihm seine Kollegen bei, „da hätten wir auch gleich drauf kommen können." Sie machten sich sofort an die Vorbereitungen. Das war auch höchste Zeit, denn der Himmel begann sich im Osten schon etwas aufzuhellen. Denn Sonnenlicht ist bekanntlich das Schlimmste, was man einem Troll zufügen kann. Die Zukunft für die Reisegesellschaft sah also, gelinde gesagt, recht pechschwarz aus.

Aber den Gourmets blieb keine Chance, ihren Hunger zu stillen, da der Zauberer am Rande der Lichtung auftauchte. Er hatte während der ganzen Auseinandersetzung hinter einem Gebüsch gehockt und es nicht für nötig befunden, einzugreifen. Er versteckte sich mit einem leicht schwankenden Gang hinter einem Baum, der näher an den Trollen war, und entfachte die Diskussion geistesgegenwärtig neu, die eigentlich gerade beendet worden war mit den Worten: „Das ist doch eine ungerade Zahl. Da wird doch ein Vorschlag benachteiligt." Den Fleischessern leuchtete dieser Einwand ein und sie diskutierten die Problematik solange lautstark aus, bis die Sonne aufging. Dann konnten sie nicht mehr, da sie mitten in der Bewegung zu Stein erstarrten – na ja, Stein vielleicht nicht, denn das Material hatte eine verblüffende Ähnlichkeit mit Beton. Nachdem der Pyrotechniker alle befreit hatte, begutachtete die Gesellschaft das Stillleben aus Beton. Einer der Trolle hing einem anderen auf dem Rücken und war beim Aufgehen der Sonne gerade im Begriff gewesen, dem anderen eins mit einem massiven Kochtopf über zu ziehen. Der hielt wiederum einen Grillspieß in der Hand, mit dem er den dritten Troll attackierte, der eine Art Bräter als Schutzschild hoch hielt. Bilbo, der noch nie für Kunst zu begeistern war, wandte sich bald ab und ging in Richtung Trollhöhle. Kaum war er einige Meter in der Behausung, stolperte er über einen Gegenstand und fiel der Länge nach hin. Bei näherer Inspektion stellte sich das Hindernis als ein Kurzschwert heraus. Bilbo, der endlich wieder seinen Verstand eingeschaltet hatte, befand, dass er die Waffe gut gebrauchen könnte. Etwas zum verteidigen, auch wenn er nicht wusste, wie man damit umgeht, war schließlich nie verkehrt.

Die Zwerge hatten Bilbos Erwerbung natürlich sofort bemerkt und förderten aus der Höhle relativ schnell noch andere Wertgegenstände zu Tage. Erst wollten sie dem Hobbit auch noch sein Schwert abnehmen, da es wie Bofur mit Kennerblick bemerkte, aus Mithril war. Als sie bei genauerer Inspektion die Runen auf der Klinge aber als elbische identifizierten, ließ Kili, der das Schwert gehalten hatte, es sofort wie eine heiße Kartoffel fallen. „Bäh, eklig! Elbenzeug!" war der Kommentar der Zwerge. Bilbo, dem das alles relativ egal war, freute sich, dass die Zwerge ihm das Schwert, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nicht mehr streitig machen würden.  
"Und wo warst du eigentlich", fragte Thorin Gandalf, der sich an eine der Trollfiguren gelehnt hatte.  
Der Zauberer rülpste und lallte dann. „Äh, weissu ein Feierabendsbier ist doch wohl drin!".   
„Bei einem wird es wohl nicht geblieben sein," bemerkte Fili trocken.  
„So, so," sagte Thorin und fuhr dann im Befehlston fort, „wir werden aber sofort aufbrechen. Die Strecke erledigt sich schließlich nicht von alleine. Auf Einzelschicksale und Beschwerden wird keine Rücksicht genommen! Zack, zack!" Hier machte er eine Pause. Der Zwergenchef wandte sich schließlich an den Feuerwerksspezi, der sich mittlerweile auf seine Stock gestützt hatte und auch schon wieder etwas nüchterner wirkte: „Äh, Gandalf, wo müssen wir jetzt eigentlich hin?"  
„Motel Bruchtal, zu meinem alten Freund Elrond." „Ach, nö, Elben, muss das sein?" kam es einstimmig von den Zwergen. „Keine Widerrede", sagte Gandalf verärgert, „und los geht's!" Er machte sich, noch leicht in Schlangenlinien laufend, auf den Weg. Die anderen folgten murrend. Die Zwerge, da sie keine Lust auf Elben hatten und Bilbo, weil er hungrig war und in dieser Nacht zu allem Überfluss auch kein Auge zugekriegt hatte.


	4. Chapter 4

Motel Bruchtal

Das Wetter war schlecht und entsprach somit voll und ganz Bilbos Stimmung. Wenigstens hatten die Zwerge vor zwei Tagen aufgehört diese nervigen Lieder zu singen, aber der kleine Fußbehaarte ohne Überlebensausrüstung musste nur an seine schöne bequeme, komfortable und vor allem trockene Hobbithöhle denken, um einen neuen Rekord in Melancholie zu erreichen. Außerdem hatte Bilbo mindestens schon 80 Mahlzeiten verpasst und das tat weder seinem Magen, noch seiner Laune besonders gut und die Verpflegung, die er bekam, war auch nicht besonders reichlich.  
Dazu kam noch, dass Gandalf als Hobby - Pessimist konstant etwas von irgendeiner Gefahr murmelte. Bilbo konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was schlimmer als zwergischer Gesang, fehlende Verpflegung oder die Trolle, die ja recht einfach zu besiegen gewesen waren, sein könnte. Der Kleine mit dem Bärenhunger wünschte sich beinahe, er könnte ein Pferd sein. Die hatten ja noch reichlich Futternachschub in Form von Gras. Oder er wünschte sich, es würde schon wenigstens so praktikable Snacks für Zwischendurch auf Reisen geben. Da Hobbits aber sehr, sehr selten reisen und andere Lebewesen mehr als drei Mahlzeiten am Tag allgemein hin für absurd halten, war zu Bilbos Leidwesen noch niemand auf so eine Idee gekommen. Selbst Onkel Boldo hatte seinem Neffen nichts davon berichtet, obwohl er sonst in seinen Reiseberichten recht ausschweifend und langatmig gewesen war.  
Nach drei weiteren Tagen wechselte die ziemlich langweilige Landschaft (da sie immer den gleichen Anblick bot) etwas und plötzlich standen sie vor einem größeren Hügel. Bilbo erwachte aus seinem Tagtraum, der einen riesigen Berg Essen enthalten hatte, und sah sich blinzelnd um. Dann erblickte er den Hügel. "Na, das ist ja toll! Sind wir schon da?" fragte er enthusiastisch, während er sich fragte, ob Drachen auch gut gefüllte Speisekammern hätten. Der Rest der Reisegesellschaft versuchte sich krampfhaft das Lachen zu verkneifen. Schließlich konnten es Bifur und Bofur nicht mehr aushalten und sie bekamen einen Lachanfall. Der Rest, bis auf den verwirrten Bilbo, stand da, mit Beerdigungsminen, hochrot im Gesicht und zitternd vor zurückgehaltenem Lachen. Nach fünf Minuten, ein Zeitraum, der Bilbos noch immer sehr dünnen Geduldsfaden arg strapazierte, beruhigten sie sich wieder soweit, dass sie wenigstens sprechen konnten. "Oh ha", stöhnte Gloin, "ich hab mir mindestens 3 Rippen angeknackst!" "Und ich hab mir eine gebrochen, glaub ich jedenfalls. Wie erkennt man gebrochene Rippen?" fragte Fili. "Einmal kräftig gegenhauen und wenn dir dann schwarz vor Augen wird, ist sie gebrochen", antwortete der Pyrotechniker, noch immer ganz außer Atem.  
Zu diesem Zeitpunkt unterbrach der Fußbehaarte die äußerst medizinisch lehrreiche Konversation, indem er, wie üblich, losbrüllte: "Kann mir hier vielleicht irgendjemand mal erklären, was hier so lustig ist?! Ich stelle hier eine ganz normale Frage und was kriege ich für ne Antwort darauf?!" Er warf der restlichen Kaffeefahrtsgemeinschaft einen so bitterbösen Blick zu, dass wahrscheinlich sogar Smaug in das nächste erreichbare Versteck geflohen wäre. Aber der Zauberer, der soviel Gefühl für wütende Hobbits hatte, wie ein Felsbrocken - nämlich gar keins, sagte nur gelassen und etwas genervt: "Bilbo, denk doch einmal an deine Gesundheit! Du wirst noch mal frühzeitig im Altersheim enden. Denk dann doch wenigstens an das verkorkste Gesundheitssystem, das im Auenland existiert, wenn du schon so sorglos mit deiner Gesundheit umgehst!"  
An diesem äußerst kritischen Punkt, wenn Blicke töten könnten, wäre der Diplomzauberer schon mit Sicherheit gestorben, griff Balin ein: "Wir haben vielleicht grad mal einen Bruchteil geschafft. Das ist hier der Anfang des Nebelgebirges, da müssen wir noch drüber, dann müssen wir noch durch ganz Wilderland, dann noch durch den Düsterwald und dann noch ein bisschen durch die Steppe und dann sind wir da." Darauf reichte er dem Hobbit eine Karte, damit dessen Schockzustand noch etwas länger anhalten würde. Bilbo war schließlich nie über 10-Kilometer-Reisen hinausgekommen. Das war also ein ziemlicher Schock für den Hobbit, der geglaubt hatte, er würde innerhalb von 2 Wochen wieder zu Hause sein. Also hofften Balin und der Rest der Schatzretter, dass er sich aus dem eben angeführten Grund für wenigstens einen Tag nicht mehr beschweren würde. Das störte sie nämlich ebenso sehr wie Bilbo ihre Lieder nicht gefielen.  
Gandalf schaute auf den Stand der Sonne. "Also, jetzt Schluss mit der Pause! Es ist ziemlich schwer hier im Nebelgebirge rumzulaufen. Ich will noch vor Nachteinbruch im Motel Bruchtal sein. Bei dem Gedanken an einen gemütlichen Schlafplatz hob sich bei allen die Laune, auch bei dem ewigen Rummaulenden. Sogar den Zwergen machte es nichts aus, dass diese komfortablen Schlafgelegenheiten im Besitz von Elben waren.   
Aber die gute Laune hielt nicht lange. Mittag ging vorbei und es wurde schon langsam später Nachmittag, aber es war noch immer kein Anzeichen von Zivilisation zu sehen. Die Landschaft wurde auch immer schlechter. Sie mussten jetzt immer öfter irgendwelche Bergwände hochkraxeln oder sich an sehr tiefen Schluchten vorbeitasten. Bilbo, der schon etwas aus dem Leim gegangen war und außerdem keine Bergsteigerausbildung, wie die anderen erhalten hatte, keuchte bald wie ein Hering auf dem trockenen Land. Als sie einen von unzählbar vielen Bergen überwunden hatten, sahen sie in einem Tal ein riesiges Haus mit weitläufiger Parkanlage stehen, auf dessen Dach in großen, roten Buchstaben 'Motel Bruchtal' geschrieben stand. Die Laune stieg wieder und alle beeilten sich nach unten zu kommen. Unten im Tal angekommen, war das erste, was Bilbo hörte Gesang, der recht annehmbar war, besonders, wenn man ihn mit dem der Zwerge verglich.  
Derweil wunderten sich die elbischen Wachen, die in den Bäumen saßen und die Gesellschaft beobachteten: "Ich frag mich, wo die alle hinwollen." sagte einer. "Hmmm, vielleicht gibt es ja wieder ein Sonderangebot irgendwo", vermutete ein anderer. Noch einer mischte sich in das Gespräch ein,,Also, mir kommen die ja reichlich suspekt vor. Na, bis auf den einen. Ist das nicht der alte Gandalf, der häufig in Kneipen anzutreffen ist und mit dem Boss befreundet ist?" Seine Kameraden nickten zustimmend, worauf er fort fuhr: "Aber diese Konservenbüchsenverschnitte, das sind ja Zwerge irks, meint ihr überhaupt, ob deren Bärte keimfrei sind? Vielleicht sollten wir sie anhalten und ihre Reisepässe kontrollieren?" Bevor dieses Thema diskutiert werden konnte, fragte ein anderer der Grenzbeamten: "Und was ist das da für ein komischer kleiner Typ? Hat zwar einen zwergenähnlichen, miesmutigen Gesichtsausdruck, scheint aber kein Zwerg zu sein." Sein Kollege neben ihm musste unbedingt damit angeben, dass er bei dem Reisende - Erkennungsseminar, zu dem Schlaftablette Erestor die gesamte Wachmannschaft alle 500 Jahre verdonnerte, bei Erestors zugegebenerweise recht einschläfernden Vortrag, der immer mehrere Stunden dauerte, nicht, wie die anderen, eingepennt war. Also ratterte er die auswendig gelernte Antwort hinunter: "Das ist ein Perian, in der Gemeinsamen Sprache Halblinge genannt. Sie selbst bezeichnen sich jedoch als Hobbits..." So ging es über mehrere Minuten, wobei der Dozierende es erstaunlich gut schaffte, Erestors Leierstimme nachzuahmen.  
Bilbo sah sich neugierig um, denn er wollte für sein Leben gern mal einen Elben sehen, da sein Onkel Boldo, ihm von diesen auch ausführlich erzählt hatte. Über ihm setzte ein Elb gerade zu einem Spottlied über Zwerge an, welches den Eindruck machte, als ob es ziemlich schnell zusammengeschustert worden war. Der Sänger war voraussehend genug, es in nicht in elbisch zu singen, damit das Lied den Adressaten auch ja erreichte. Es ging ungefähr so:

Was'n das da für'n Ding,  
sieht so haarig aus und ist in pink,  
trägt so'n dummes Teil?  
'S kann nur so'n Idiot von Zwerg sein!  
Scha la la la la la la.

So ging es immer weiter. Die Zwerge, die Kritik an ihrem Aussehen und an ihrem Klamottengeschmack gar nicht vertrugen, wären beinahe auf die Elben losgegangen, wenn sie das Motel nicht endlich erreicht hätten. Neben der prunkvollen Eingangstür stand ein sehr hohes und ungemein informationsfreudiges Schild:

MOTEL BRUCHTAL (5 Sterne)   
Besitzer: Lord Elrond Peredhil und Söhne  
Manager: Balrogtöter Glorfindel und Besserwisser Erestor  
Wir bieten Ihnen luftige Zimmer mit einem herrlichen Panoramablick, ausgestattet mit allem Komfort( Bad, Himmelbett und Minibar) zu einem guten Preis.  
Preise (pro Nacht): Elben (Noldor, Vanya, Teleri), Illuvatar 50,49 ME$  
Zauberer/Istari, Maiar (ausgenommen Sauron), Valar, Ents 60,59 ME$  
Dunadain/ Waldläufer 99,98 ME$  
Menschen, 100,09 ME$;  
Elben (Sindar (ausgenommen Celeborn, Bewohner Lothloriens), Avari) 105,04 ME$  
Hobbits: 65,64 ME$ + Essenszuschlag 18,17 ME$  
Zwerge 150,49 ME$;  
Pferde und andere Tiere (ausgenommen Drachen) 30,29 ME$.  
Orks, Nazgul, Wargs und Bösewichte aller Art haben keinen Zutritt!  
Frühbucher erhalten zusätzlich 2,01 ME$ Rabatt (-Sonderaktion- gilt nur in diesem Monat).  
Reichhaltiges Buffet ist im Übernachtungspreis mit einbegriffen (Halbpension).  
Vollpension zzgl. 19,18 ME$, Roomservice kostet extra ( + Servicegebühr 23,22 ME$)  
In diesem Motel befindet sich auch ein Souvenir-Geschäft, sowie ein Laden, der Outdoor-Artikel zu erschwinglichen Preisen führt.  
Wir akzeptieren folgende Zahlungsmittel: Geld, Schecks, Schmuckstücke im Gegenwert, Valinor Express Kreditkarten (Platin und Gold) und Mittelerde Express Kreditkarten.  
Leider können wir aus Gründen einer persönlichen Fehde des Besitzers dieser schönen Anlage mit König Thranduil des Düsterwaldes keine Zahlungsmittel annehmen, die Sindar (ausgenommen die aus Lothlorien) und andere Avari benutzen.  
WIR HOFFEN, DASS SIE IHREN AUFENTHALT BEI UNS GENIESSEN!!!!

Die Tür schwang auf und heraus kam ein dunkelhaariger Elb mit Geheimratsecken, der Modegeschmack bewies, da er nicht in eine Robe gekleidet war, die eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit einem Bademantel hatte.   
"Gandalf, mein alter Freund, was für eine seltene Überraschung!" du weißt, dass du mir noch 500 ME$ für die leer gesoffene Minibar schuldest – also trink diesmal nicht soviel. Anschreiben lasse ich dir jetzt nichts mehr." sagte der Elb überfallartig. „Aber das ist doch schon 100 Jahre her, Elrond, und außerdem waren das nur 50 ME$", entrüstete sich Gandalf. „Was heißt hier schon 100 Jahre? Wir sind schließlich unsterblich; und außerdem nehme ich Zinsen. Daher die Erhebung." „Du Wucher, " grummelte Gandalf beleidigt und wandte sich an seine Reisegruppe, „los wir gehen wieder. Trinken wir mein Feierabendbier woanders."  
„Moment mal", entgegnete Thorin, „ da haben wir auch noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Auch wenn das hier ein Elbenladen ist, habe ich keine Lust noch weiter zu wandern. Hier gibt es außerdem ein reichhaltiges Buffet." Die anderen nickten zustimmend, da sie wohl die detaillierte Preisliste nur überflogen hatten. Sonst hätten die Zwerge wohl gegen ihren hohen Übernachtungspreis protestiert, zumal andere auch noch deutlich weniger bezahlen mussten. Der Pyrotechniker gab sich murrend geschlagen.  
Elrond weiß jedem ein Zimmer zu und jeder genoss erst einmal die Annehmlichkeiten eines guten Hotels. Mit überwältigender Mehrheit (13:1) wurde Gandalf dazu auserwählt, die Gesamtrechnung zu übernehmen. Daraufhin war er beleidigt von dannen gezogen, in die nächst beste Kneipe wie die Zwerge und der Hobbit vermuteten. Da die Reisegesellschaft ihrem Reiseleiter nun der Unkostenbeitrag auferlegt hatte, schmeckten die Snacks aus der Minibar auch gleich viel besser.  
Als eine Glocke zum Abendbrot läutete, begab sich die Schatzrettertruppe, bis auf Gandalf, der wahrscheinlich immer noch in einer Kneipe saß und seine Feierabendbiere trank, trotz leer gegessener Minibar schnell zum Abendbrot, wo schon ein reichhaltiges Buffet auf sie wartete. Mit Bilbos Hilfe war dieses auch schnell geleert, na ja, bis auf die Gemüseabteilung, denn der Hobbit wusste als Buffet-Profi genau, dass es vom Preis-Leistungsverhältnis besser wäre, etwas gewichtigere Speisen zu essen, da Obst und Gemüse von der Herstellung wesentlich billiger waren. Nach Bilbos Überfall auf Elronds Buffet, überlegte dieser wiederum, den Essenszuschlag für Hobbits doch drastisch zu erhöhen, nur für den Fall, dass noch einmal ein Hobbit vorbei kommen sollte.  
Nach dem Essen setzten sich die Zwerge zusammen, um noch eine gemütliche Pfeife zu rauchen. Die hatten diese gerade angezündet, als sich Bilbo zu ihnen setzte, der die letzten Reste des Buffets beseitigt hatte und nun, nachdem seine Grundbedürfnisse – ausreichendes Essen und ein bequemes Bett – wieder hergestellt waren, auch noch seine Unwissenheit über den weiteren Verlauf der Reise wettmachen wollte. Da Gandalf nicht anwesend war, waren nun die Zwerge Opfer dieses Wissensdurstes und wurden von den Verbalgeschossen des Hobbits völlig überrumpelt: „Wohin gehen wir als Nächstes? Wo kommen wir noch hin? Wie sieht es da aus? Welche Völker werden wir noch treffen? Wie sieht der Drache eigentlich aus? Werde ich zum nächsten Auenländischen Esswettbewerb wieder zu Hause sein? Wieso mögt ihr keine Elben?" „Äh", antwortete Thorin sehr intelligent, während die anderen angesichts der Flut an Fragen eine gute Imitation von gestrandeten Fischen abgaben.

Obwohl die Zwerge dieses niemals zugeben würden, wurden sie von einem Elb gerettet. Erestor, immer begierig Leute weiterzubilden, egal ob freiwillig oder unfreiwillig, sah bei Bilbo eine Chance, diesen Drang voll auszuleben. Die Zwerge, nutzten diesen Augenblick, um diskret in den Garten zu flüchten, wohl um einen wissensdurstigen Hobbit und einem Elb zu entkommen.

„Ich würde die Antworten nicht bei den Zwergen suchen. Die haben von solchen Themen sowieso keine Ahnung. Da sie unter der Erde leben, hat das wohl ihren Verstand verdunkelt und das einzige, was sie beschäftigt sind Reichtümer. Übrigens, mein Name ist Erestor und ich beantworte gerne alle Ihre Fragen, Herr Hobbit, " stellte sich der Elb vor. „Das ist ja toll", antwortete Bilbo und zückte sein Notizbuch, um auch ja nichts zu vergessen. „Schön," freute sich der Elb, „ dann fangen wir am Besten gleich an. Wohin soll es denn eigentlich genau gehen?" „Zum Einsamen Berg", antwortete Bilbo. „Ah ja, dann geht es erst ins Nebelgebirge, dann später in den Düsterwald. Da leben aber komische Elben. Vor denen würde ich mich in Acht nehmen." „Wieso denn?" hakte Bilbo nach. „ Na ja, die denken, die meisten Noldor sind nur Spaßbremsen und würden unter einem Kontrollkomplex leiden. Na ja, und Elrond und König Thranduil sind einmal persönlich aneinander geraten, weil letzterer meinte, Elrond könnte keinen Wein vertragen und Elrond meinte Thranduil wäre ein Alkoholiker. Seitdem wechseln sie kein Wort mehr miteinander." „Aha," meinte Bilbo und fuhr dann mit einer weiteren Zwischenfrage fort, „Was hat das mit dem Kontrollkomplex auf sich?" „Ah ja, Thranduils entfernter Cousin, Celeborn, lässt sich von seiner Frau beherrschen und mach klaglos alle chemischen Experimente mit, die sie sich ausdenkt."

Erestor bemerkte, dass Bilbo seine Ausführungen noch nicht ganz verstanden hatte und sagte deshalb: „gehen wir doch in die Bibliothek. Dort ist es ruhiger und außerdem habe ich da noch einige interessante Bücher." Ohne Widerspruch oder Zustimmung abzuwarten, fasste er den Hobbit am Arm und führte ihn aus dem Esszimmer.

Nach diesem nächtlichen Crashkurs war Bilbo glücklich, nicht immer fragen zu müssen und Erestor war überglücklich, weil er endlich mal wieder einen interessierten Schüler gehabt hatte, der nicht eingeschlafen war. Außerdem freute sich Bilbo, dass Erestor ihn noch einige Nachschlagewerke zum weiteren Studium überlassen hatte.  
Der nächste Tag begann wieder mit einem reichhaltigen Frühstuck. Dann begann die Reisegruppe aufzubrechen, weil ein weiterer Aufenthalt Gandalfs Finanzen doch überschritten hätte. Elrond war nämlich nicht mehr von seinem Standpunkt abgewichen, dem Zauberer noch weiteren Kredit zu gewähren und Bilbo und die Zwerge waren zu geizig, selbst die Rechnung zu übernehmen. Der Pyrotechniker war aber auch darauf erpicht, weiter zu reisen, da er von Elrond gezwungen wurde, seine Schulden zu bezahlen. Der Elb war aber noch so freundlich ihnen für einen Freundschaftspreis eine brandneue Landkarte vom Wilderland aus dem Outdoorshop zu überlassen.  
Die Zwerge schafften es sogar, den Abschied nicht in gegenseitigen Beschimpfungen enden zu lassen. Natürlich kam der alte Feuerwerksspezi mal wieder nicht pünktlich, obwohl er den Rest der Sightseeinggemeinschaft am Abend zuvor extra noch dazu ermahnt hatte, rechtzeitig zur Abreise beriet zu sein.  
Die ganze Mannschaft vermutete, durch vorherige Feierabendsbier - Vorfälle bestärkt, dass der alte Feuerwerksspezi wahrscheinlich noch bis spät in die Nacht in irgend einer Bar gesessen und kräftig einen gehoben hatte. Als Gandalf etwas verkatert aussehend auftauchte, bestätigte sich diese Vermutung. Und weiter ging's!


	5. Chapter 5

Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge

Die Pfade wurden immer enger und steiler und die ganze Gemeinschaft musste Freeclimbing betreiben. Oft mussten sie auch wieder umkehren, weil die Pfade abrupt an wirklich tiefen Schluchten endeten. Das lag aber weniger an Elronds Karte. Die Zwerge und der ewig Hungrige schoben die Schuld auf den Zauberer, der es übernommen hatte, sie anhand dieser Orientierungshilfe zu führen. Natürlich wies der alte Pyrotechniker auf wiederholtes entnervtes Nachfragen alle Schuld von sich. Nach einigem Rumgedruckse und nach mehreren Minuten angestrengten Überlegens, hielt der Zauberer triumphierend die Landkarte hoch und verkündete: "Mensch Leute, Elrond hat so eine Sauklaue, da kann er manchmal selbst nicht mehr lesen, was er da geschrieben hat. Und ich bin nur ein Zauberer und kein Dechiffrierspezialist für krakelig und unleserlich schreibende Elben!" Der Rest riss dem Feuerwerksspezi die Karte aus der Hand und inspizierten diese gründlich. „Nun ja", meinte Gloin schließlich, nachdem einige Minuten vergangen waren, „es liest sich wirklich etwas schlecht. Dann wollen wir dies noch mal gelten lassen. Aber hiermit Entheben wir die für die Reichweite dieser Karte vom Amt des Führers. Wir möchten hier auch noch irgendeinmal hier aus dem Nebelgebirge raus kommen." Die anderen nickten zustimmend und Gandalf verzog sich beleidigt ans Ende der Wandergesellschaft.

Jetzt übernahm aber Bombur die Karte und damit auch die Führung, weil er einen entfernten Cousin hatte, der auch eine Sauklaue hatte. Somit hatte er etwas Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Durch die professionelle Entzifferung von Elronds Hieroglyphen (zum Glück war es nicht in Elbisch geschrieben) mussten sie nun wenigstens keine Umwege mehr gehen.  
Nach einer Woche kletterten und stolperten sie immer noch durchs Gebirge. Motel Bruchtal war schon Meilen entfernt und irgendwelche Basiscamps von professionellen Bergsteigern waren auch nicht in Sicht. Entsprechend war die Stimmung mal wieder auf dem Tiefpunkt angekommen. Der Feuerwerksspezi blätterte andauernd in irgendwelchen Magazinen, Durch den Genuss dieser nicht sehr literarisch wertvollen Lektüre achtete er nicht mehr auf den Weg und lief andauernd in die anderen rein. Das fand der Rest des Kaffeefahrtsvereines ohne ausreichend Kaffee und Verpflegung natürlich gar nicht lustig und daher klauten sie dem alten Zauberer die Hefte während dieser schlief. Nach Durchsichtung des Materials wurde es nicht für gut befunden und deshalb in der nächsten tieferen Felsspalte entsorgt, praktischerweise gab es eine gleich in der Nähe des Nachtlagers.

Als der alte Feuerwerksspezi am nächsten Morgen bemerkte, dass seine Magazine weg waren, wurde er fuchsteufelswild. Natürlich hatten sich die Fellklopse und Bilbo sich als professionelle Gandalf-auf-die-Palme-bringer eine besonders gute Ausrede überlegt. Da Bilbo am besten sprechen konnte, ohne einen Lachanfall zu bekommen, wurde er zu dem Zauberer geschickt, um den Sachverhalt zu erklären: "Ja, also das war so Gandalf...da kam gestern Nacht, als du schon geschlafen hast, urplötzlich so eine Windhose hinter dieser Felszacke dahinten hervor. Wir waren natürlich damit beschäftigt, unsere eigenen Sachen und uns selber irgendwie festzuhalten, so dass wir für deine Magazine nichts mehr tun konnten. Diese wurden erfasst und über dieser tiefen Felsspalte dahinten hat sich die Windhose mit deinen Zeitschriften aufgelöst, was die Hefte dazu veranlasst hat, in den Abgrund zu fallen. Tut uns ehrlich Leid um den Verlust deines Lesestoffs." Die Zwerge nickten zustimmend im Hintergrund, weil sie befürchteten, bei einem Sprechversuch den Lachanfall doch nicht mehr unterdrücken zu können. Gandalf gab sich zum Glück mit dieser etwas fadenscheinigen und unwirklichen Ausrede zufrieden, was wohl zum größten Teil daran lag, dass man ihm gleich nach dem Aufstehen noch nichts Kompliziertes sagen konnte.

Also brachen sie wieder auf. Bilbo hoffte, dass sie wirklich diese Gebirgstour unbeschadet überstehen würden. Aber seine Hoffnungen wurden nicht erfüllt, denn am späten Nachmittag brach ein Gewitter aus. Die Reisegemeinschaft fand zum Glück einen Felsvorsprung, der groß genug war, dass sie sich alle unterstellen konnten. Das war auch gut so, denn in der Gegend lebten Bergtrolle. Diese Zeitgenossen hatten die Angewohnheit nachts bei Gewitter Murmeln zu spielen. Nur waren diese Murmeln etwa doppelt so groß wie der alte Pyrotechniker und so dick wie 2 Zwerge nebeneinander. Da die Bergtrolle meistens miserable Werfer sind, zischten die Felskugeln nur so durch die Gegend. Der Felsüberhang wurde durch mehrere Volltreffer immer dünner, da durch den Aufprall eines Wurfsgeschosses auch eine Steinschicht mit absplitterte. Schließlich sahen sie ein, dass sie wohl eine bessere Unterkunft bräuchten. Da natürlich niemand so lebensmüde war, bei solchen Wetterverhältnissen und Steinschlagsgefahr freiwillig in der Gegend nach einer Höhle oder einer anderer adäquaten Unterkunft zu suchen, zogen sie wieder Streichhölzer. Diesmal bekam wiedererwarten nicht Bilbo, sondern Fili und Kili die kürzesten und somit die Arschkarte ab. So machten sie sich, ihre Regenschirme über den Kopf haltend, grummelnd vorsichtig auf den Weg.

Nach einiger Zeit, die den Wartenden wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkam, kamen Fili und Kili endlich zurück. Endlich, da der Felsübersprung beim nächsten Wurfgeschosseinschlag zusammenbrechen würde. "Wir haben da so eine Höhle gleich um die Ecke gefunden", berichteten sie. "Habt ihr sie auch gründlich durchsucht?" fragte Gandalf. "Eigentlich nicht so richtig, aber am Eingang stand ein Schild mit der Aufschrift: Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge, Südeingang", antwortete Kili. "Deshalb dachten wir, dass diese Höhle nicht sehr gefährlich sein könnte", fügte Fili Kilis Ausführungen hinzu. Also stiefelte die Gemeinschaft durch den Regen und den Felsregen, sowie durch den Sturm und stand dann nach einigen Umwegen, die sie wegen des Steinschlags hatten nehmen müssen, vor der Höhle. "Komisch", dachte Bombur, "auf Elronds Karte ist das gar nicht eingezeichnet." Aber der Zwerg sagte nichts weiter zu seinen Reisegefährten, da auch er schleunigst aus diesem ungünstigen Wetter herauswollte. Außerdem lernten Zwerge schon von klein auf, dass man Elben sowieso nicht trauen konnte. Die Schatzrettertruppe nahm sich erst mal Zeit das Schild am Eingang genau zu lesen.

Vergnügungspark Mittelerde AG   
Zweigstelle Nebelgebirge  
Südeingang  
Preise (in Numenor$): Erwachsene 5, Kinder 2, Senioren 2,50.  
Tiere sind strengstens verboten.

"Hmmm, sieht so aus, als ob keiner da wäre", meinte Nori schließlich. "Was ist denn mit unseren Pferden", fragte Bofur, "die dürfen wir da nicht mit rein nehmen." "Ach, verkaufen wir sie einfach an die Bergtrolle. Wir brauchen auch noch Lichtquellen für den Vergnügungspark. Die scheinen keine Beleuchtung zu haben. Sieht verdammt dunkel darin aus", antwortete Schatzrettertruppenanführer Gandalf. Gesagt, getan. Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie wieder vor dem Eingang, ausgerüstet mit Fackeln und genügend Ersatz. Die Bergtrolle waren freundlicherweise bereit gewesen, die Pferde als Tauschmittel zu akzeptieren. Es war aber zweifelhaft, ob die Tiere überhaupt zum Reiten genutzt werden würde. Das ist aber eine andere Geschichte und interessierte die Reisegruppe auch wenig.  
Sie gingen also mit ihrer Beleuchtung bewaffnet in den Vergnügungspark hinein. Natürlich hatte keiner die Geistesgegenwart gehabt zu bemerken, dass der Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge schon lange geschlossen sein musste, denn erstens gab es die Währung Numenor$ als weithin akzeptiertes Zahlungsmittel schon lange vor dem Beginn des Dritten Zeitalters nicht mehr und außerdem waren die Preise lächerlich billig. Wenn einer der Truppe regelmäßig eine überregionale Zeitung lesen würde, hätte dieser auch gewusst, dass die Vergnügungspark Mittelerde AG schon vor vielen Jahren Konkurs angemeldet hatte. Als der letzte hineingegangen war, traf, wie in einem schlechten Abendteuerroman, ein Wurfgeschoss den Stein, der genau vor dem unteren Teil des Schildes lag und brachte ihn ins Rollen. Leider zu spät für die Reisegruppe, denn jetzt war auf dem Schild noch zusätzlich folgende Sätze zu lesen, die sie bestimmt interessiert hätten:

Achtung! Wegen Orküberfall geschlossen. Lebensgefahr! Es besteht die Möglichkeit, von Orks getötet zu werden! Für etwaige Todesfälle übernimmt die Vergnügungspark Mittelerde AG keine Haftung.

Sie wanderten eine Weile, ziellos wie immer, in den halbdunklen, verstaubten Gängen herum. "Also, ich glaube, das wurde schon ziemlich lange nicht mehr benutzt", wies Gloin schlau auf das Offensichtliche hin. Die anderen stimmten ihm zu. Aber anstatt umzukehren und weiter durch das Gebirge zu klettern, wie es jeder halbwegs Gescheite in so einer Situation getan hätte, gingen sie weiter, ein Hauptgrund dafür war schlichte Faulheit.  
Plötzlich kamen Orks wie aus dem Nichts auf sie zu. Zuerst dachte die Ausflugsgesellschaft, dass es sich um Pappkameraden aus einer ehemaligen Geisterbahn handelte, aber als Bilbo fast von einem Pfeil getroffen wurde, revidierten sie ihre erste Meinung. Die Orks, die klar in der Überzahl waren, überwältigten sie schnell und nahmen sie alle gefangen. Alle, bis auf Gandalf, der sich beim ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr elegant aus der Affäre gezogen hatte und sich bei den ersten Anzeichen eines feindlichen Übergriffs sofort wegzauberte. Die Orks trugen sie durch ein Gewirr von dunklen Gängen. Bilbo wünschte sich nicht zum Ersten und auch nicht zum Letzten Mal in seine schöne, gemütliche Hobbithöhle zurück, während er wie ein Mehlsack über der Schulter eines Orks hing.

Nach einer Weile und einem Gewirr von Gängen kamen sie in eine große Höhle, die von Fackeln erhellt wurde und voller Orks war. Sofort machten sich die finsteren Gesellen über das Gepäck der Reisegruppe her. Es entstand eine kleine Rangelei, da jeder natürlich die besten Stücke abkriegen wollte. Die Wertgegenstände aus ihren Habseligkeiten sah erwähnte Gruppe niemals wieder. Sie wurden gefesselt und in eine Ecke geschleift. Nach einer Wartezeit, die ungefähr so angenehm war, wie die beim Zahnarzt, wenn man wusste, dass er bohren musste, kam der Chef der Orks auf sie zu. Er baute sich vor ihnen auf und sagte: "Was fällt euch eigentlich ein, keinen Eintritt zu bezahlen?! Wisst ihr eigentlich, wie viel Geld das kostet, diese Anlage hier zu erhalten? Und es kommen hier auch kaum Besucher her." "Hmmm ja," sagte Thorin, während er krampfhaft nach einer guten Entschuldigung suchte, "wir dachten, diese Zweigstelle wäre schon stillgelegt gewesen, denn das Schild war ja schon ziemlich alt und außerdem existiert die Währung Numenor$ seid dem Untergang des selbigen Reiches nicht mehr. Deshalb dachten wir, wir nehmen doch die Abkürzung hier unterm Berg durch." Der Zwergenchef war relativ zufrieden mit sich selbst, dass ihm so schnell etwas Gutes eingefallen war. Dabei übersah er geflissentlich die bösen Blicke seiner Mitgefangenen, die sich höchstwahrscheinlich fragten, warum Thorin diesen Sachverhalt nicht schon viel früher, vorzugsweise bevor sie den Orks über den Weg liefen, mitgeteilt hatte.

Nach dieser Erklärung entspannte sich die strenge Miene des Oberorks ein wenig, aber dann sagte er dennoch: "Tut mir ja unheimlich leid, Jungs, aber Vorschrift ist Vorschrift. Ich muss euch bestrafen, weil ihr nach § 15 des Gesetzbuches für stillgelegte und nun von Orks bewohnte Vergnügungsparks gegen das Zollgesetz verstoßen habt. Die Strafe hierfür lautet: Folter bis zum Tod. Tut mir ja wirklich echt Leid für euch, aber da kann man nichts tun. Ihr könnt nur auf ein ordentliches Begräbnis hoffen." Dann wandte er sich an einen Bediensteten: "Bring die Folterknechte rein."

Die Reisegruppe ohne den Reiseleiter sah sich ängstlich an. Sie ahnten schlimmes. Nach mehreren Minuten bestätigten sich schlimmste Vorahnungen nicht. Die Tür ging auf und herein kamen 20 Musiker mit diversen Musikinstrumenten, die auf einem Fest nicht fehl am Platz gewirkt hätten, aber in einer Folterkammer eben schon. "Was soll daran denn nur so schrecklich sein", fragte Bifur. Der Ork - Chef sah ihn mitleidig an: „Diese Gruppe ist das schlimmste, was aus 20 Jahren schrecklichster Musik zu bieten ist. Durch ihre unmelodischen und trommelfellzerreißenden Lieder werdet ihr langsam zu Tode gequält werden." Die Zwerge sahen sich an und dachten alle gleichzeitig: "Verdammt! Jetzt ist es um uns geschehen." Bilbo fragte sich hingegen, ob es nicht unmöglich sei, zwergischen Gesang in seiner Schrecklichkeit zu überbieten. "Ach, und macht euch keine Hoffnungen zu entkommen", fuhr der Ork.- Boss währenddessen fort, "das hat bis jetzt nur einer geschafft, der James Bond oder so hieß. Der ist aber auch auf merkwürdige Weise entkommen. Dabei hat er immer gemurmelt: Mist, jetzt hat Dr. No auch schon böse Klons entworfen, um die Weltherrschaft an sich zu reißen. War wahrscheinlich irgendein Zeitreisender aus einer anderen Dimension. Solche Sachen soll es ja durchaus geben. Ich habe letztens erst gelesen, dass… Na ja, ich schweife schon wieder vom Thema ab. Wie unaufmerksam von mir. Fangen wir lieber an, denn desto schneller seid ihr dann von eurem Leiden erlöst."

Nach dieser ergreifenden Abschiedsrede ihres Chefs setzten die Orks alle Ohrenschützer auf, und die Musiker stimmten schon mal ihre Gitarren. Gerade, als der Chor mit höchstmöglicher Lautstärke loslegen wollte, gab es einen lauten Knall und der alte Feuerwerksspezi erschien. Dann blendete er die Orks schnell mit einem Zauberspruch, die extrahelles Licht von einer Intensität erzeugte, dass es sich anfühlte wie zwei Minuten ohne Unterbrechung in die Sonne gesehen zu haben.. Helles Licht aller Art vertragen Orks ja bekanntlich nun gar nicht. "Na endlich, das wird ja auch mal Zeit, dass du wieder auftauchst!" sagte Thorin, nachdem Gandalf sie ihrer Fesseln entledigt hatte. Sie standen auf und als sie in die Nähe des Zauberers kamen, wichen sie sofort wieder zurück, denn er verströmte einen wirklich penetranten Alkoholgeruch. "Mensch Gandalf, alter Saufkopf, kannst du denn nicht einmal das Dienst ist Dienst und das Schnaps ist Schnaps - Prinzip einhalten. Du weißt doch, dass du bei der Arbeit nicht saufen darfst!" zeterte Bofur los, denn der Reisetruppe reichte es langsam, dass Gandalf nur mit mehreren Kneipenbesuchen in der Woche über die Runden kam.

Die Schatzrettertruppe begann sich einen Weg durch die ohnmächtigen Orks zu bahnen. Ob der Grund des in Ohmachtfallens nun an Gandalfs Licht oder an seinem Atem lag, wussten sie nicht und es kümmerte sie auch nicht. Sie mussten sich mehrfach den Weg freischaufeln, da die Orks so Dicht an Dicht lagen. Der Kommentar des Feuerwerkspezis, der sich schwer auf seinen Stab stützte, war dazu nur: "Hau wech die Scheiße!" Die anderen nahmen an, dass er in Gedanken noch immer in einer Bar hockte und ein Feierabendsbier nach dem anderen trank.  
Nach einer schweißtreibenden Räumungsarbeit hatten sie endlich den Ausgang der Höhle erreicht. "Lasst uns mal lieber hier verschwinden, bevor sie wieder wach werden. Wir haben bestimmt wieder gegen irgendein Gesetz verstoßen", meinte Kili schließlich und die anderen nickten zustimmend.

Also machten sie sich im Gänsemarsch auf den Weg. Wenig später hörten sie das Geschrei der zu Recht wütenden Orks und sie fingen an zu rennen. Da die Orks aber bessere Ortskenntnisse hatten, holten sie die Gruppe bald ein. Während dem Gefecht, das stark an ein Rugby-Match ohne besonders erkennbare Regeln erinnerte, wurde Bilbo vom Rest der Gruppe getrennt, indem er unsanft mit einem Fußtritt in einen dunklen Gang befördert wurde und dort benommen liegen blieb, während sich das Handgemenge langsam weiter bewegte. Die Zwerge hatten mit ihren Axtstielen doch einen ernstzunehmenden Vorteil.


	6. Chapter 6

Unser SSSSSSSchatzzzzzzzi!

Bilbo war verwirrt. Nachdem er sich von seinem Fall erholt hatte, musste er feststellen, dass er seine Fackel verloren hatte. Dummerweise hatte er vergessen, beim Verteilen der Lichtquellen vor dem Vergnügungspark auch noch eine weitere als Ersatz zu verlangen. So stand der Hobbit im Dunkeln und mit seinem Tastsinn als einzige Orientierungshilfe. Also ging er vorsichtig los, die Arme weit von sich gestreckt. So taste er sich mehr oder weniger planlos durch den stockfinsteren ehemaligen vergnügungspärkischen Irrgarten, in dem er gelandet war.

Auf einmal kollidierte er äußerst schmerzhaft mit einer Sperrholzwand. Er hatte leider nicht beachtet, dass es besser wäre, die Arme vor sich auszustrecken und nicht seitlich. Diesen Fehler bekam sein Kopf nun äußerst schmerzhaft zu spüren. Fluchend wie ein Bierkutscher aus Bree tastete er sich an dem Hindernis entlang. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass diese billige Steinwandimitation, die mit grauer Raufasertapete tapeziert war, nie enden wollte, also murmelte er vor sich hin: „Mist, eingemauert!" Der Hobbit bemerkte gar nicht, dass er sich an einer ehemaligen Litfasssäule entlang getastet hatte, ein Fehler den bei besseren Lichtverhältnissen in der Regel nur Betrunkene machten. Er wich rückwärts von dem zylinderförmigen Gegenstand zurück. Dabei kam er mit seiner Hand an einen Knopf, der eine Geheimtür öffnete, die herzzerreißend quietschte. Der Fußbehaarte schaute vorsichtig um die Ecke, weil er nicht besonders Lust hatte, in noch mehr Regelfanatiker, auch bekannt als Orks, zu laufen. Natürlich nutzte diese Vorsichtsmaßnahme nur begrenzt, da es noch immer stockfinster war und Bilbo noch immer keine Lichtquelle besaß. Der Hobbit, der in Kriegstaktiken nicht besonders bewandert war, ging einfach davon aus, dass die Orks schön deutlich erkennbar mit einer Fackel durch die Gänge laufen würden. Diese Annahme entsprang wie gesagt daraus, das Bilbo in Guerilla – Kampftechniken nicht bewandert war und außerdem nicht wusste, dass Orks auch im Dunkeln noch gut sehen können. Das hatte Onkel Boldo nicht erzählt. Da Bilbo dies alles nicht wusste, ging er sorglos in den Gang.

Nach einigen 100 Metern, die er sich an der Wand entlang tastete, bemerkte er einen schwachen Lichtschein, der kontinuierlich heller wurde. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich darauf zu.  
Als er näher kam, sah er, dass neben der Lichtquelle, einer Kerze, eine merkwürdige, verschrumpelte, grüne Gestalt, die vor sich hinmurmelnd, an die Wand gelehnt saß.  
Die Kreatur, denn Bilbo konnte sie trotz Onkel Boldos und Erestors Belehrungen nicht identifizieren, schien einen ziemlichen Sprachfehler zu haben oder es konnte auch sein, dass die Gestalt mit einer Schlange verwandt war, denn er zog das S immer ziemlich lang. Bilbo konnte nur soviel verstehen, wie: „Diessssssssse Idioten! Uns dasssssssssss anzzzzzzzzzzzzutun! Wir werden uns beim Bossssssssssssss der Orkssssssssss bessssssssssssschweren! Dassssssssss isssssssssssssst ein Verssssssssssstoßßßßßßßßßßßß gegen den Paragraphen 34 desssssssssss Wohnrechtsssssssssss! Die werden Ärger kriegen und sssssssssssssich wünssssssssschen, nie geboren zzzzzzzzzzzu sssssssssein! Unser Sssschatzzzzi!" An diesem Punkt beschloss Bilbo, der den Sinn hinter den Worten nicht ganz verstand, zu fragen, was eigentlich passiert sei. Er erhielt bereitwillig Antwort.

Der kleine Grüne schien von der Sorte Person zu sein, die jedem bereitwillig und stundenlang aus ihrem Leben erzählen konnten: „Gollum und Ssssmeagol issssst unser Name und wir hatten da sssssso eine sssssschöne Höhle mit Sssssssssssssswimmingpool, die wir von unserer Tante geerbt hatten, und gesssssssstern kamen Orks von der Sssssssssteuerbehörde vorbei und bessssssschlagnahmten unsssssere Wohnung, weil wir ssssssseit 20 Jahren keine Sssssssteuern gezzzzzzahlt haben und unssssere Einrichtungssssssgegenssssssssstände nahmen sssssssie auch mit! Kansssssssst du dir dassssssssss mal vorsssssssssstellen?! Ohne einen nach Paragraph 13 desssssss Wohnungsssssgessssssetzzzzzzzessssssss erforderlichen Räumungsssssssbefehl! Und jetzzzzzzt haben ssssie unssssere ssssssschöne Fisssssschgrätensssssammlung und wassssss bessssssonderssss wichtig isssst, unssssseren geliebten Ssssssssschatzzzzzzzi! Unssssser ssssssssschönessssssss Geburtssssssssstagssssssssssgesssssssschenk! Und jetzzzzzt haben wir nur noch diessssssse Kerze...Hasssssssste mal 'nen ME$?" 

„Was?" antwortete Bilbo verwirrt wegen des plötzlichen Themenwechsels und der Flut von für ihn neuen Informationen, „Wohnungsgesetz? Noch nie gehört. Bei mir zu Hause im Auenland bauen wir einfach und dann ist gut, solange es eine Hobbithöhle ist, die in einem ausgehöhlten Berg liegt und…" Weiter kam der Hobbit nicht in seinen Ausführungen, weil er von Gollum unterbrochen wurde: „Wir wollen unssssseren Ssssschatzzzzzi zurück?" „Schatzi," fragte Bilbo verwirrt, „ist das nicht ein Kosename für eine Person? Und warum redest du immer in der Mehrzahl von dir? Bist du jetzt Gollum oder Smeagol?" „Nein, Ssssschatzzzzzi ist unsssser Geburtssssstagssssgesssschenk. Unsssser ssssschönessss Ssssschatzzzzzi!" antwortete Gollum, sich vor und zurück wiegend, den zweiten Teil der Frage ignorierend. 

Bilbo sah ein, dass von Gollum nichts weiter über die Natur und Beschaffenheit von „Schatzi" herauszubekommen war. So hakte er noch einmal bei seiner anderen Frage nach: „Warum sprichst du immer in der Mehrzahl von dir? Oder hast du noch einen Bekannten, der bei dir wohnt?" „Nein, nein, nur wir, Sssschatzzzzi und unssssere Fisssschgrätenssssammlung. Ssssonssst niemand," antwortete Gollum. Das beantwortete aber nicht gerade Bilbos Frage. So hakte er erneut nach. „Also sprichst du von dir in der dritten Person? Warum denn?" „Wir ssssind zzzzwei Perssssonen. Wir wollen unssssser Sssschatzzzzi zzzzurück," zischte Gollum abwesend. Bilbo verstand noch immer nichts. Gerade als der Hobbit die Frage stellen wollte, ob der Andere eine schizophrene Persönlichkeit sei, wurde die Diskussion von einem Dritten unterbrochen. Außerdem wurde es plötzlich hell.

„Ach das ist ja wunderbar! Endlich mal wieder zwei Kandidaten für meine Geschichtsquizshow! Seit bei den Menschen meine Show abgesetzt wurde und ich zum ehemahligen Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge abgeschoben wurde, habe ich niemanden mehr gehabt. Das verstehe ich gar nicht. Da gibt es doch so schöne Gewinne. Ihr habt ja auch gerade so ein Glück! Ich habe gerade so tolle Preise von der Steuerbehörde bekommen, welche sie vorhin von so einem Freak beschlagnahmt haben!" ratterte der Neuankömmling in einem schnellen Tempo herunter. Bei diesen Worten wurde Gollum hellhörig und sprang auf und rannte zu dem Typen hin. Bilbo folgte ebenfalls, aber aus anderen Gründen. Er hatte nämlich das Wort Quiz gehört und wollte nun unbedingt sein neues Wissen erproben, welches er sich im Motel Bruchtal bei Erestor angeeignet hatte. Der Mensch im komischen, knallbuntem Anzug schien sich sichtbar zu freuen, dass er endlich mal wieder Kandidaten hatte. „Also gut, ich erkläre euch dann mal den Ablauf: Ich werde Fragen stellen und wer sie von euch richtig beantwortet, bekommt 10 Punkte. Wer zuerst 50 Punkte hat, erhält diesen wunderschönen goldenen Ring…" Hier wurde der Showmaster in seinen Ausführungen unterbrochen: „Unser Sssschatzzzzi!" rief Gollum ekstatisch und versuchte dem Menschen das Schmuckstück aus der Hand zu reißen. Dieser wehrte ihn aber erfolgreich ab und fuhr ungerührt in seinen Ausführungen fort: „sowie die Besitzurkunde auf eine komfortable, wenn auch etwas feuchtbiotopische Höhle mit Swimmingpool, in exponierter Lage im ehemaligen Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge. Der Verlierer erhält einen Trostpreis, eine Fischgrätensammlung. Habt ihr alles verstanden?" Bilbo und Gollum nickten erwartungsvoll.

Das Quiz begann. „Ok, hier kommt Frage Nummer eins: Welcher Mann trug zuerst einen Rock?" Gollum antwortete schnell und selbstsicher: „Ein Mann aussss Nord Rhun. Die tragen da Röcke, die Kilt heißßßen". Bilbos Antwort war: „Gil-Galad." Der Quizmaster machte eine große Show, bis er schließlich sagte: „Kandidat Bilbos Antwort war richtig!" Bilbo nahm sich innerlich vor Erestor zu danken, sollte er ihn jemals wieder sehen, denn der Elb hatte ihm die betreffende kleine Anekdote aus dem 2. Zeitalter erzählt. Gil-Galad hatte damals nämlich aus Versehen eins von Galadriels Kleidern angezogen, da er noch sehr unter den Auswirkungen des Saufgelages des vorherigen Abends litt. Das Beste daran war dann noch, dass er es nicht merkte, da er einen äußerst schmerzhaften Kater hatte und ganz Lindon ihn so angezogen sah. Das Resultat war dann konstanter Spott, der mehrere Jahrhunderte, eigentlich bis zu seinem Tod, anhielt. Ja, Elben haben halt ein ziemlich gutes Gedächtnis.

Frage Nummer zwei: Wie hieß die Insel und die Hauptstadt, wo die Nachfahren von Elros Telcontar regierten? Gollum, der seine letzte Schlappe wettmachen wollte, sagte wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Numenor, Armenelos". Bilbo überlegte kurz und sagte dann: „Pleasure Island, Party's Paradise". Bilbo gewann, von Erestors fundiertem Fachwissen gestärkt, wieder. Eigentlich war Gollums Antwort ja richtig gewesen, es war leider nur die offizielle, der Imageberater und leider nicht die Wirklichkeit. Erestor hatte Bilbo nämlich erzählt, dass die vergnügungssüchtigen Nachfahren von Elronds Bruder aus der Insel einen Urlaubsort für die High Society gemacht hatten und aus der Stadt eine Vergnügungsmeile. Deshalb dachten sie auch, dass sie zu dem neuen Image auch einen neuen Namen bräuchten und verabschiedeten sich von dem alten, angestaubten. Durch mehrere deftige Skandale war der Name dann schnell in Verruf geraten. Da Elros Nachfahren die Namen aber nicht mehr ändern wollten, hatten Imageberater über die letzten Jahrtausende den anderen vorgegaukelt, die Namensänderung hätte es nie gegeben. So hatten alle bis auf die Elben diesen Sachverhalt vergessen, da diese meist noch als Augenzeugen alles mitbekommen hatten.  
„Ich kann mir vorssssstellen, warum die Menssssschen ihn abgesssetzzzt haben", murmelte ein langsam ärgerlich werdender Gollum, der alle Standardwerke gelesen hatte und somit nicht über den Vorteil elbischer Weißheit verfügte, denn Elben pflegen offiziell bei der offiziellen Version zu bleiben, da ihnen ihr gutes Image sehr wichtig war.

Den schwelenden Konflikt in Gollum nicht beachtend, fuhr der Quizmaster mit Frage drei fort: Wie hat Iluvatar die Ainur erschaffen? Gollum: „Durch sssseine Mussssik."  
Bilbo, wieder durch das Fachwissen Erestors leicht im Vorteil, antwortete: „Mit dem Baukasten für die Erschaffung von göttlichen Wesen für Anfänger in fünf einfachen Schritten." Bilbo lag natürlich wieder richtig. Erestor, der durch übermäßigen Weinkonsum schon etwas gesprächiger als sonst gewesen war, hatte Bilbo zu fortgeschrittener Stunde die wahren Begebenheiten und nicht die geschönten, offiziellen Versionen von den Ereignissen in Mittelerdes Geschichte erzählt. Gollum hatte entgegen offenbar die offizielle Buchversion ziemlich intensiv studiert. Das nützte ihm bei diesem Quiz natürlich nicht viel, da es nicht der Wahrheit entsprach. Iluvatar hatte nämlich damals aus Imagegründen darauf bestanden, das mit den Baukästen im Geschichtsbuch nicht zu erwähnen.  
Man konnte sagen, das Gollum, dem die Sache inzwischen recht bockländisch vorkam, vor Wut langsam immer dunkelgrüner wurde.

Der Quizmaster nahm von Gollum immer noch keinerlei Notiz und fuhr mit Frage vier fort: „Auf welchem Weg kehrten die Noldor nach Mittelerde zurück?" Gollum: „Über die Helcaraxe." Bilbo antwortete hingegen: „Der Mittelerde – Valinor – Tunnel." Bilbo hatte nämlich von dem leicht angeheiterten Erestor erfahren, dass die Elben mal wieder aus Imagegründen vorgegeben hatten, über Gletscher gegangen zu sein und nicht den sehr bequemen Weg durch den Tunnel genommen hatten. Sie wollten nämlich nicht als Weicheier gelten. Bilbos Grinsen wurde immer breiter, weil er nur noch eine Frage von dem Gewinn entfernt war und er Gollum auch noch weit hinter sich gelassen hatte. Sein Gegner hingegen hatte einen wutverzerrtes Gesicht, da er nicht verstehen konnte, dass seine Antworten immer falsch waren. Der Quizmaster nahm von Gollums schlechten Gemütszustand noch immer keine Notiz, sondern fuhr ungerührt mit Frage fünf fort: Wer erschuf die Silmaril? Gollum antwortete: „Feanor." Bilbo sagte wie aus der Pistole geschossen: „Eine bekannte Fastfood – Kette aus Valinor." Bilbo hatte in seinem Chrashkurs von Erestor erklärt bekommen, dass Feanor die Silmaril damals in Valinor zusammen mit einem Menü im besagten Fastfood - Restaurant erstanden hatte. Das einzige, was er getan hatte, war, die billigen Diamantenimitate so richtig schön zum Glänzen zu bringen.

„Das ist ja toll," rief der Quizmaster entzückt, „hier haben wir den souveränen Gewinner Bilbo, der mit 50:0 gewonnen hat. Hier sind die Preise für unseren Sieger!" Mit diesen Worten überreichte er dem strahlenden Bilbo den Ring und die Besitzurkunde der Wohnhöhle.  
Jetzt reichte es Gollum endgültig und er bekam einen Wutanfall, der Bilbos recht ähnlich sah, bis auf die lang gezogenen S natürlich: „So dassssss reicht! Idiot! Ich bessssschwere mich beim Oberork. Die Gesssschichte ssssssso zzzzzzzu verdrehen!" Mit diesen Worten schnappte er sich seinen Trostpreis, die Fischgrätensammung, die in einem Rahmen eingerahmt war und rannte wütend wortlos aus dem Raum in den Gang zurück..  
„Ja," sagte Bilbo ungerührt, „dann gehört der Ring ja wohl nun mir. Die Wohnung brauch ich nicht. Ich hab eh schon eine sehr gemütliche. Diese Wohnhöhle können Sie meinetwegen behalten."

Mit diesen Worten nahm er sich den Ring und machte sich auf die Suche nach einem Ausgang und der restlichen Reisegesellschaft. Nach ein paar hundert Metern, als das Licht aus der Höhle, wo das Quiz stattgefunden hatte, immer schwächer wurde, stellte er fest, dass er noch immer keine tragbare Lichtquelle bei sich hatte. So musste er sich wieder orientierungslos durch die Finsternis an der Gangwand entlang tasten.  
Nach einer Weile lief er in ein paar Orks, die wie sich Bilbo das naiv vorstellte, ordnungsgemäß mehrere Fackeln bei sich trugen und somit gut erkennbar waren. „Da ist ja einer der Gesetzesbrecher! Schnappt ihn!" rief der Anführer des Trupps empört, als Bilbo, trottelig wie er war, in den Lichtschein trat. Auf die Idee, einfach die Orks zu umgehen, war er gar nicht gekommen.

Bilbo, der jetzt wenigstens einmal etwas Vernünftiges tat, fing an zu rennen. Aber aus der Richtung in die er lief, kamen noch mehr Orks auf ihn zu. Er steckte sich schnell seinen Ring an, damit er seine Hände zum Kämpfen, na ja, vielleicht eher zum ungeübten Herumfuchteln mit seinem Kurzschwert, dass er den Gourmet – Trollen gestohlen hatte, frei hatte. Als er sein Schwert gezogen hatte, bemerkte er plötzlich, dass die Orks ihn gar nicht mehr beachteten und einfach an ihm vorbei rannten und nachdem die beiden Gruppen aufeinander getroffen waren, nach dem Hobbit suchten, der sich einfach in Luft aufgelöst hatte. Bilbo wunderte sich ziemlich. Doch dann erkannte er den Grund. Er war unsichtbar! Eigentlich hätte er seinen Arm mit dem Schwert in der Hand sehen müssen, aber da war nichts! Er schreckte sein linkes Bein vor. Wieder nichts zu sehen. Ungewöhnlich für ihn hatte er in dieser Situation einen Geistesblitz und so nahm er den Ring ab, den er als Verursacher vermutete und richtig; denn prompt wurde er wieder sichtbar. „Mann, da hab ich aber ein Schnäppchen gemacht!" freute sich Bilbo, obwohl die Orks wieder auf ihn zustürmten, da sie sein plötzliches Erscheinen bemerkt hatten und ihn nun unbedingt fassen wollten, bevor er wieder aus unerklärlichen Gründen verschwand. Bilbo setzte den Ring wieder auf und rannte an den Orks vorbei, die bei seinem Verschwinden fassungslos stehen geblieben waren. Nach fünf Minuten sah er ein Hinweisschild, das auf den ehemaligen Westausgang hinwies. Zum Glück hingen in diesem Gang in regelmäßigen Abständen Fackeln an der Wand. So konnte der Hobbit ausreichend sehen. Endlich kam er zum Ausgang und war er wieder im Sonnenlicht.

Hinter einem kleinen Gestrüpp in der Nähe des Ausganges nahm er den Ring wieder ab und steckte ihn in die verschließbare Brusttasche seiner Jacke, damit er das kostbare Stück nicht verlieren würde. Als er in den Wald laufen wollte, um seine Reisegefährten zu suchen, hörte er komische Geräusche, die ganz und gar nicht miteinander harmonierten.  
Sie entpuppten sich schließlich als wildes Kreischen und ängstliche Schreie. Heraus aus dem Westausgang rannte wenig später der Quizmaster mit einem Heidentempo, während ein ziemlich wütender Gollum hinter ihm her rannte und dem Menschen mit seiner Fischgrätensammlung kontinuierlich schlug. Dabei rief Gollum immer wieder: „Du Misstkerl! Du hassst unssser Geburtsssstagssssgesssschenk gessssstohlen! Wir wollen unssssseren Ssssschatzzzzzi zzzzzzzurück! Wir hassssen dich!"

Bilbo drehte sich kopfschüttelnd um und lief in den Wald, während er sich sagte, dass er Gollum dessen „Schatzi" bestimmt nicht wieder geben würde, da sich der Ring als ziemlich nützlich erwiesen hatte. „Davon darf ich bloß nichts den Zwergen erzählen," dachte der Hobbit, „sonst konfiszieren sie ihn nur wieder und ich bin dieses praktische Schmückstück los. Ich könnte es zu Hause wirklich gut gebrauchen, wenn ich nervigen Verwandten aus dem Weg gehen möchte. So ging er immer tiefer in den Wald hinein und hoffte, die anderen möglichst bald zu finden, zumal sie auch den gesamten Proviant bei sich hatten. Er kriegte nämlich langsam wirklich Hunger.


	7. Chapter 7

Wir sitzen in der Tinte

Dank seiner Pfadfinderausbildung, die er von Onkel Boldo erhalten hatte, schaffte Bilbo die Navigation durch den Wald, ohne sich sonderlich zu verirren ganz gut. Zumindest dachte er das. Als es schon längst dunkel war, stand er wieder beim Busch in der Nähe des Westausgangs des Vergnügungsparks Nebelgebirge, wo er am Mittag losgegangen war. Außerdem hatte er nur noch seine Kleidung, die er am Leibe trug. Bilbo war halt schon immer sehr vergesslich, wenn es darum ging, wohin er seine Sachen gelassen hatte. Dazu kam noch der Hunger, so dass der Kleine mit Fußgröße 50 sich nicht sicher war, wie weit seine mit Essen zersetzen unbeschäftigte Magensäure es schon geschafft hatte, seine Bauchdecke zu verdünnen. Mit anderen Worten: Auch Bären sollten ganz schön aufpassen, denn einem sehr hungrigen Hobbit ist alles zuzutrauen. Die meisten Gewaltverbrecher im Auenland wurden durch hungrige Hobbits begangen, was durchaus mal vorkommen konnte, zum Beispiel, wenn jemand vergessen hatte, einzukaufen. Da nichts Essbares, nicht einmal ein Beerenstrauch, in Sicht war, hatte Bilbo immer noch dieses stetig größer werdendes Hungerproblem. Da dies seine Lage nicht unbedingt verbesserte, beschloss Bilbo, dass blöd in der Gegend herumstehen auch nicht viel bringen würde und er lieber weiter nach seiner Reisegesellschaft suchen sollte, die ja auch im Besitz des Proviants waren.

Doch dazu sollte es so schnell noch nicht kommen. Auf einmal stand der Orkchef der Abteilung Nebelgebirge, Vollderidiot, dem Bilbo und die Reisegruppe durch Gandalfs Hilfe entkommen waren, vor ihm und nahm eine Haltung ein, die drohend aussehen sollte. Das gelang ihm aber nicht ganz, weil er eine weiße Nachtmütze aufhatte und unter dem schwarzen Mantel ein weißes, bis zu den Knien reichendes Nachthemd mit Rüschenbesatz hervor sah; außerdem hatte er noch schwarze Plüschpantoffeln und graue Kniestrümpfe an den Füßen. Es war offensichtlich, dass er hastig aufgestanden war. Bilbo fiel es sehr schwer, nicht zu lachen und stand deshalb in etwas verkrümmter Haltung vor dem Oberork, da er seine Arme um seinen Brustkorb geschlungen hatte, um den Lachanfall zu unterdrücken.  
Vollderidiot sagte, ohne nach Bilbos Grund für den Beinahe-Lachanfall zu fragen: „Also gut, da Sie uns geholfen haben, diesen komischen Menschen und dieses grüne Etwas aus dem ehemaligen Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge zu beseitigen, werde ich noch mal strafmildernd vorgehen und von der Strafe Folter bis zum Tod absehen. Ich werde die Bestrafung deshalb in drei Wochen Verlies auf Bewährung, wobei die Bewährungszeit drei Jahre beträgt, festlegen. Ich brauche jetzt nur noch Ihren Ausweis, um Ihre Personalien fürs Vorstrafenregister aufzunehmen."

Bilbo strengte seine kleinen grauen Zellen an, um zu überlegen, wie er aus dieser Sache wieder raus kommen könnte. Auch wenn es nur eine Vorstrafe und keine Haftstrafe war, um die es hier ging, hatte er wenig Lust, seine Personalien aufnehmen zu lassen. Dann kam ihn in den Sinn, dass ihm sein im Irrenhaus gelandeter Onkel Boldo, bevor er in selbige Anstalt eingeliefert wurde, einen Zettel übergeben hatte, mit dem Auftrag ihn für den Fall der Fälle immer bei sich zu tragen. Zu dem Stück Papier gehörte ein Trick, den Onkel Boldo während eines Besuches im ehemaligen Königreich Angmar gelernt hatte und der garantiert half, bürokratieversessenen Individuen, in der Regel Orks, zu entkommen. Zum Glück hatte Bilbo den Rat beherzigt und den Zettel immer in der Innentasche seiner Jacke, die er gerade trug, gesteckt, obwohl er nie geglaubt hatte, den Zettel auch einmal gebrauchen zu können. Der Fußbehaarte holte den leicht vergilbten Zettel aus der Jackentasche, faltete ihn auseinander und hielt ihn dem Orkanführer hin.

„Was soll das denn schon wieder, das ist doch nicht etwa ein amtlicher Ausweis?!" fragte Vollderidiot etwas gereizt. „Nein," antwortete Bilbo und fuhr dann geistesgegenwärtig fort, „das ist nur etwas interessantes zum Lesen während Sie warten. Ich verstecke meinen Ausweis immer sehr gründlich. Deshalb dauert es etwas länger, bis ich ihn wieder herausgeholt habe und da dachte ich, dass Sie sich ja damit beschäftigen können während ich suche." Vollderidiots Miene hellte sich auf und seine Neugierde besiegte ihn und er nahm das Stück Papier aus Bilbos Hand und las den Zettel laut vor: „Wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie Sie einen Idioten für Stunden beschäftigen können, dann drehen Sie den Zettel um und Sie erfahren es." Vollderidiot drehte den Zettel mit einem neugierig bis interessierten Gesichtsausdruck um und las weiter: „Wenn Sie wissen wollen, wie Sie einen Idioten für Stunden beschäftigen können, dann drehen Sie den Zettel um und Sie erfahren es." Der Orkchef drehte den Zettel wieder um und las weiter. Bilbo merkte, dass der Trick funktionierte und beschloss, die günstige Gelegenheit zu ergreifen und in den Wald zu verschwinden und diesmal in der anderen Richtung nach seiner Reisegruppe zu suchen, während der Orkchef beschäftigt war. Auch wenn es noch Nacht war, so war es doch sternenklar und Bilbo konnte mit deren Licht genug sehen und außerdem war der nächste Morgen auch nicht mehr so weit. Noch einige hundert Meter weiter konnte Bilbo die Stimme von Vollderidiot hören, der immer noch eifrig dabei war, herauszufinden, wie man einen Idioten für Stunden beschäftigen könnte.

Nach einer Viertelstunde hörte er erneut Stimmen, die von einer Lichtung, die etwas von dem Trampelpfad, auf dem sich der Hobbit gerade befand, im Wald lag, kamen. Bilbo blickte um einen Büsche, die den Platz einrahmten und erkannte sofort, dass er seine Reisegesellschaft wieder gefunden hatte.  
Bilbo hatte plötzlich eine Idee, wie er den quälenden Hunger ganz unkompliziert lösen konnte und ein verschlagenes Grinsen breitete sich breitmaulfroschähnlich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Er nahm es seinen restlichen Diätreisegefährten immer noch übel, ihn beim Handgemenge gegen die Regelfanatiker im Vergnügungspark vergessen zu haben. Deshalb wollte er sich jetzt rächen, indem er sich ungefragt an den Vorräten seiner Gefährten gütlich tat. Also steckte er sich seinen günstig erworbenen Ring wieder an seinen Ringfinger und nahm die klassische Anschleichstellung hungriger Hobbits, die sich Essen ausleihen wollen, ohne dessen Besitzer zu fragen, ein. Die Zwerge und der Feuerwerksspezi waren in ein Gespräch vertieft. Bilbo wollte diese günstige Gelegenheit schamlos ausnutzten und stopfte unsichtbar alles Essbare in sich hinein, was offen herum lag, während er mit einem Ohr dem Gespräch seiner Reisegefährten lauschte.

„Warum sitzen wir jetzt hier noch untätig rum? Wir könnten jetzt schon viel weiter sein! Der kommt bestimmt nicht mehr da raus, so unerfahren wie er nun mal als tiefster Provinzbewohner ist." murrte Thorin verstimmt, während Bilbo unbemerkt, da unsichtbar, die Salami von selbigem aß.  
„Nein, das können wir nicht. Der Alte Tuck würde mir den Kopf abreißen, wenn er das erführe, dass ich Bilbo im Stich ließ ...und außerdem ist er ein Freund", antwortete Gandalf, der auf einmal ungewöhnlicherweise für Bilbo Partei ergriff. Was für den Zauberer sehr gut war, denn Bilbo hätte anderes bestimmt nicht gerne gehört.  
„Außerdem brauchen wir ihn doch. Ihr könnt doch alle nicht pokern," fuhr Gandalf fort. Die Zwerge nickten mit betretenen Gesichtern. Schließlich meinte Balin: „Aber eigentlich doch nicht, du kannst doch auch pokern, nicht wahr Gandalf?" Der Angesprochene rutschte in seinem Platz hin und her, während er krampfhaft überlegte: „Ich kann lange nicht so gut pokern wie Bilbo," sagte er schließlich und fuhr dann im Flüsterton mit seiner Ausführung fort, deren Inhalt der Hobbit zum Glück des Zauberers nicht mit bekam, „außerdem bin ich nicht so verrückt, mich einem Drachen gegenüber zu setzen. Die sind ja unberechenbar. Nein, so etwas mache ich nicht mit!"

„Aber vorhin sagtest du doch noch, dass der Alte Tuck sehr böse sein würde, wenn ihm etwas zustoßen würde," wandte Fili ein. „Das ist etwas anderes," entgegnete der Pyrotechniker mit einer wegwerfenden Handbewegung, „das wäre ja eine Verletzung oder Tod im Kampf und das kann man ja schwer verhindern. Aber wenn er zu Schaden kommen sollte, wie in so einer Situation wie jetzt, dann ist das ja ein Betriebsunfall und den hätte man theoretisch auch verhindern können."  
Nach längerem Überlegen stimmten ihm die anderen zu. Sie sahen jetzt ein, dass sie Bilbo wirklich noch brauchten. Als Köder für den pokerfanatischen Drachen, um ihren Schatz wieder zu erlangen.  
Diesen Gedanken sprachen sie zu ihrem Glück aber nicht aus und auch den letzten Teil des Gespräches hatte der Hobbit nicht mitbekommen, da er zu sehr mit dem Essen beschäftigt war, denn sonst wäre Bilbo wohl mit einem neuen mir – platzt – der –Kragen –Wutausbruch - Rekord ins Bocklandbuch der Rekorde eingetragen worden.  
Balin wollte sich noch ein paar getrocknete Apfelringe nehmen, seine Hand griff aber ins Leere.

„Wer hat von meinen getrockneten Apfelringen gegessen?!" fragt er entsetzt. Nun bemerkten auch die anderen, dass ihnen Verschiedenes an Ess- und Trinkbarem fehlte. Alle waren verwirrt und jeder der dreizehn hatte eine Beschwerde vorzubringen. Man muss nicht extra erwähnen, dass sich Bilbo köstlich amüsierte.  
„Wer hat meine Salami gegessen?!"  
„Wer hat meine Flasche Saft getrunken?!"  
„Wer hat meine Gabel verbogen?!"  
„Wer hat meinen Laib Brot gegessen?!"  
„Wer hat von meinem getrockneten Fleisch gegessen?!"  
„Wer hat die Hälfte meines Lesestoffes gegessen?!"  
„Wer hat meine Vitamintabletten genommen?!"  
„Wer hat die Hälfte meines Pfeifenkrauts entwendet?!"  
„Wer hat drei meiner Äpfel gegessen?!"  
„Wer hat meine Portion des Eintopfes gegessen?!"  
„Wer hat mein Messer stumpf gemacht?!"  
„Wer hat mein gebratenes Hähnchen gegessen?!"  
Plötzlich hörten sie ein unterdrücktes Lachen. Bilbo rutschte der Ring vom Finger, da er sich den Bauch vor lachen hielt und der Ring der etwas locker saß, so ins Rutschen kam und die Zwerge und der Zauberer nun den Hobbit sehen konnten, dem die Lachtränen herunterkullerten und der sich dabei seinen etwas gewölbten Bauch hielt.  
Die Zwerge und der Feuerwerksspezi schauten den hysterisch Lachenden eine Weile verwirrt an, bis sie bemerkten, dass Bilbos Weste schon Knöpfe verlor.  
„Du hast das alles gegessen?!" schrieen sie gleichzeitig.  
Bilbo setzte seine Unschuldsmiene auf: „Ich? Also, das ist jetzt aber völlig absurd. Selbst ein Hobbit kann nicht so viel essen. Versteckt habe ich hier ja auch nichts. Ihr könnt ja nachsehen! Bestimmt waren das diese Regelfanatiker. Ich hab zwar grad was gegessen, aber das war nicht euer Essen!"  
„Schwörst du es?" fragte Oin, der immer noch misstrauisch war.  
„Bei allem was mir Heilig ist", antwortete Bilbo, während er heimlich die Finger hinter seinem Rücken kreuzte.  
Der Rest musste ihm wohl oder übel glauben.

Dann fragte Nori Bilbo: „Was hast du eigentlich erlebt?"  
Bilbo überlegte, ob er ihnen die Wahrheit erzählen sollte. Dann beschloss er, nur das mit dem unsichtbar machenden Ring und das mit dem sich – im – Wald - Verirren wegzulassen. Es musste ja nicht jeder gleich den Beweis haben, dass er beim Zurechtfinden in fremden Gegenden ziemlich nutzlos war und den Ring wollte er auch für sich behalten.  
Als es hell wurde, beschloss die Reisegesellschaft aufzubrechen.  
Am späten Vormittag hörten sie plötzlich Stimmen. Die eine gehörte Voder Jelz, dem Vizeorkchef des Nebelgebirges. Die andere identifizierte der Feuerwerksspezi als General Vodelbroscht, der Warganführer der MBP, der Mordorianischen Bundespolizei.  
„Diese Reisegruppe macht uns nichts als Ärger! Erst zahlen sie keinen Eintritt, dann verstoßen sie mit einem unnatürlich hellen Licht gegen das Betäubungsmittelgesetz und zu guter Letzt haben sie unserem Boss Vollderidiot eine gemeine Zettelfalle gestellt, aus der er sich immer noch nicht befreien konnte und mein Chef trägt immer noch diese geschmacklose Zipfelmütze und das unmögliche Nachthemd und steht nun für alle gut sichtbar in der Gegend herum. Das ist auch ein Verstoß, nämlich eine öffentliche Beleidigung!," informierte Voder Jelz General Vodelbroscht.

Der General antwortete dem Stellvertretenden Chef der Orks im Nebelgebirge: „Machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen, ich und meine Truppe erledigen das schon. Gegen Sie mal lieber wieder zurück und sehen in Ihrem Stützpunkt nach dem Rechten." Voder Jelz salutierte und machte sich auf den Weg. General Vodelbroscht wandte sich an seinen Stellvertreter: „Notieren Sie für den Bericht: Auftrag von Voder Jelz Vize der Orks im Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge, 14 suspekte Subjekte, einen Zauberer, 12 Zwerge, sowie einen Halbling, zu verhaften. Grund: Unterschlagung gemäß §13a Absatz B des Wertentrichtungsgesetzes, Verletzung des Betäubungsmittelgesetzes gemäß §2c Absatz E, Verwendung einer unnatürlich hellen Lichtquelle zwecks Blendung von Ordnungshütern und Öffentliche Beleidigung eines hochgestellten Beamten gemäß §14 durch eine Zettelfalle." Der Untergebene notierte alles und danach schwärmte die MBP aus, um die Reisegruppe zu verhaften, die alles mitangehört hatten, was die Orks glücklicherweise nicht mitbekommen hatten.

Die Gesichtsteile, die man von dem Zauberer unter dem Hut und den Haaren sehen konnten, waren inzwischen so weiß wie eine frisch gekalkte Wand geworden.  
„Jetzt haben wir aber ein riesiges Problem! Wir sitzen besser gesagt ziemlich in der Tinte! Schnell, jeder klettert auf einen Baum, aber mal ein bisschen fix!" flüsterte Gandalf gehetzt.  
„Aber hier ist doch gar keine Tin-"  
Alle, bis auf Bilbo, der die Redewendung nicht kannte, warfen Bofur einen bösen Blick zu und dieser zog es vor, keine weiteren Fragen zu stellen und beeilte sich, wie die anderen, den Befehl des Pyrotechnikers auszuführen.  
Als es sich jeder auf seinem Baum einigermaßen bequem gemacht hatte, betrat die Mordorianische Bundespolizei die Lichtung, an deren Rand die Reisetruppe je auf einem Baum saß, die leider wenig Sichtschutz boten, da sie anscheinend unter Laubarmut litten.  
General Vodelbroscht fluchte lang und einfallsreich. Klettern konnte nämlich keiner in seiner Spezialeinheit. Anstatt wie sonst seine Gegner, ohne groß Fragen zu stellen, platt zu machen, versuchte er es erst mal auf diplomatischem Wege, natürlich in bester Armeemanier, also so, wie der Ausbilder seine Rekruten anschreit: „HÖRT MAL, IHR KRIECHERISCHER ABSCHAUM VON FEIGLINGEN! IHR KOMMT DA JETZT SOFORT VON DIESER BOTANISCHEN UNART, DIE SICH BAUM NENNT, HERUNTER UND EMPFANGT EURE STRAFE! ICH STELLE EUCH EIN ULTIMATUM VON 2 SEKUNDEN! UND JETZT MAL ETWAS PLÖTZLICH!"

Gandalf nutzte diese Zeit, um sich besonders wirkungsvolle Zaubersprüche in Erinnerung zu rufen. Diese fing er an, auf die Angehörigen der Modorianischen Bundespolizei zu schießen, die wiederum mit einem Pfeilhagel antworteten. Alle diplomatischen Versuche waren inzwischen aufgegeben worden. Gandalf, als Zauberer, hatte einen kleinen Vorteil, da er aus seinem Stab sehr viel mehr abfeuern konnte, als die Orks aus ihren Bögen. Die Zwerge und der Hobbit versuchten sich so unsichtbar wie möglich zu machen, um nicht doch noch einen Pfeil abzubekommen. Bilbo hätte natürlich auch wieder seinen Ring aufsetzen und diskret verschwinden können, aber daran dachte er mal wieder nicht.  
Diese kleine Auseinandersetzung machte ganz schön viel Lärm und je mehr Zeit verstrich, desto tiefer wurde das Tintenfass, in dem die Schatzrettertruppe saß, denn Gandalfs Zaubersprüche führten nicht zu dem gewünschten Erfolg und die Orks waren nicht mehr weit davon entfernt, die Reisegesellschaft aus den Bäumen zu schießen, trotz den stetig weniger werdenden Pfeilen. Die die keine mehr hatten, warfen einfach Steine, was auch sehr effektiv war.

Von diesem Lärm, denn die Einschläge von Gandalfs Zaubergeschossen waren sehr laut, wurde auch Schorschbert B. Gwaihir, der Chef der Adler, ziemlich unsanft aus seinem Schönheitsschaf gerissen. Grummelnd flog er schließlich mit ein paar Adlern aus, um die Störenfriede zum Schweigen zu bringen, da bei dem Lärm, der von den Hängen des Nebelgebirges zu allem Überfluss auch noch reflektiert wurde, an Schlaf nicht mehr zu denken war.  
Sie verleibten sich die Einheit der MBP als verspätetes Abendbrot ein, da diese aus der Luft gut sichtbar waren und damit war auch mit dem Krach Schluss. Da Gandalf mit dem Adlerchef bekannt war, flogen die Vögel die Reisegruppe zurück zu ihrem Stützpunkt, um dort die Nacht zu verbringen. Später, als alle schliefen, hatten ein wissbegieriger Bilbo und der Adlerchef noch ein kleines bildendes Gespräch. Bilbo wollte unter anderem nämlich unbedingt wissen, warum Schorschbert das B. in seinem Namen nicht vollständig als Wort aussprach.

„Sag mal Gwaihir, warum denken alle, dass dein Nachname Herr der Winde übersetzt bedeutet? Ist es wieder aus Imagegründen, genauso, wie bei den Elben?" fing Bilbo an  
Schorschbert nickte. „Aber sag's bitte nicht weiter, dass es eigentlich der, der ein Bruchpilot ist heißt. Ja?"  
„Aber nur, wenn du mir sagst, was B. bedeutet." Bilbo sah ihn mit einem Dackelblick an und fügte hinzu, als er die Unsicherheit bei dem Adler bemerkte: „Ich möchte es nur für mich wissen und außerdem interessieren mich Namen.  
„Also gut, aber sag das auch nicht weiter...es ist mir nämlich auch etwas peinlich." Sagte Gwaihir schließlich etwas verlegen  
Bilbo, der heute mal in bester Stimmung war, versprach es sofort und ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Fein, also mein richtiger Name lautet Schorschbert Brigitte Gwaihir," flüsterte der Adlerchef, damit es auch ja kein anderer mitbekam. Bilbo nickte nur und tat sein bestes, den Lachanfall zu unterdrücken, was ihm auch ziemlich gut gelang, aber nur auf Kosten seiner etwas strapazierten Rippen. Zufrieden legte er sich schlafen.


	8. Chapter 8

Öko Beorn  
Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie von Schorschbert und seiner Truppe wie vereinbart bis in die Nähe der Hütte des radikalen Tierschutzaktivisten Beorn geflogen.  
Zum Abschied riefen die Adler: „Hals und Flügelbruch! Vergesst nicht am Ende eurer Reise, wenn eure Feinde euch nicht platt gemacht haben, dem Verein für Adler e.V. einen kleinen Betrag zukommen zu lassen!"

Das war die höfliche Verabschiedung unter den Adlern. Gandalf gab die korrekte Erwiderung: „Möge ein Hurrikan eure Flügel demolieren und euch gegen Berge knallen lassen, wo die Sonne nie ist, weil die Gegend sowieso hinterm Mond liegt."  
Schorschbert nahm Bilbo noch mal beiseite: „Also, mein kleines Geheimnis ist bei dir gut aufgehoben?"

„Aber sicher", meinte Bilbo, die Finger hinter seinem Rücken kreuzend, während er darüber nachdachte, wie er daraus Profit schlagen könnte. Vielleicht würde sich ja eine Zeitung für diese pikante Neuigkeit interessieren.  
Nach ein paar hundert Metern erreichten sie eine Wanderwegraststätte. Die Truppe, die bei den Adlern nicht zum Frühstücken gekommen war, da sie bei dem Anblick des rohen Fleisches, das die Adler ihnen vorgesetzt hatten, doch lieber vorgaben, Vegetarier zu sein, bestellte sich eine Frühstücksplatte und diskutierten dabei den weiteren Verlauf der Reiseroute.  
„Ich habe euch alle sicher über den Berg gebracht. Bin ich nicht ein toller Reiseleiter?" fragte der alte Zauberer stolz und blickte seine Touritruppe so an, als ob er eine Bestätigung erwartete.

Die haarigen Konservenbüchsen und der Kleine mit den Riesenfüßen wechselten einen ungläubigen Blick. Bilbo flüsterte, damit der alte Feuerwerksspezi nichts mitbekam, während sie zustimmend nickten, um Gandalf nicht zu verärgern: „Ich glaube, wir sind mit ihm noch gut weggekommen. Erestor hat mir erzählt, dass der Feuerwerksspezi mit Tele einen kleinen Wochenendtrip gemacht hat und dabei hat Gandalf ihm nach einem ausgedehnten Kneipenbesuch mit einem Flammenwerferzauberspruch die Frisur derart verunstaltet, dass Tele auch jetzt noch, nach 250 Jahren, eine Perücke tragen muss."  
Die Zwerge sahen den Fußbehaarten entsetzt und auch etwas verständnislos an. Schließlich fragte Balin: „Wer ist Tele?" „Mann, du weißt ja gar nichts," antwortete Bilbo etwas gereizt, da er durch Erestors Chrashkurs jetzt ziemlich bewandert war, „Tele ist ein alter Spitzname für Celeborn, dem Stecher von Galadriel und der unter ihrem Plüschpantoffel stehende Herrscher von Lorien, von gebildeten auch Caras Galadhon genannt," antwortete er in einem monotonen Tonfall, der Erestors stark ähnelte „Was bedeutet Tele dann nun genau?" fragte Oin. „Tele ist die Abkürzung für Teleporno. Das ist Celeborns alter Name. Ich kann es ihm aber nicht verübeln, dass er ihn geändert hat. Sonst geht mir der Ich- brauch- ein- gutes- Image- Fimmel der Elben ja gehörig auf meine nichtvorhandenen Senkel, " erklärte Bilbo. Die Konservenbüchsen mit Bart nickten zustimmend.

Plötzlich griff der Pyrotechniker ziemlich unsanft in das Gespräch ein, indem er zu einer Rundum – Kopfnuss mit seinem Kloppstock ausholte. „Jetzt lasst hier mal das private Kaffeekränzchen ohne Kaffee, ich will heute noch zu dem Öko und Tierschützer Beorn." Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und stapfte voraus und wartete nicht auf den Rest der Reisegesellschaft, die er mit der Rechnung sitzen gelassen hatte. Dem Zauberer finstere Blicke hinterher werfend, zahlten sie und machten sich auf, hinter Gandalf hinterher zu kommen, da er der einzige war, der den Weg wenigstens ungefähr kannte. Die Zwerge mieden diese Gegend nämlich, da sie in relativer Nähe zum Düsterwald lag, in dem es neben allerhand finsteren Gestalten auch Elben gab und ein Zwerg vermeidet diese mit allem, was in seiner Macht steht.

Nach zwei Stunden Gewaltmarsch wurde die Reisegruppe langsam müde, während ihr Reiseleiter noch keine Erschöpfungserscheinungen zeigte und unbeirrt weiter lief. „Können wir nicht einmal eine Pause machen", quengelte Oin schließlich ganz außer Atem. Er wurde von dem Zauberer überhört, was wohl auch daran lag, dass inzwischen ein ziemlich großer Abstand zwischen ihnen war. Erst als die Zwerge und der Hobbit einstimmig „Gandalf!" mit einem leidenden Unterton in der Stimme riefen, drehte sich der Angesprochene zu ihnen um. „Wieso seid ihr denn so langsam", knurrte er unwirsch, als er merkte, wie weit er der restlichen Reisegruppe voraus war, „jetzt beeilt euch mal wenigstens etwas!"  
„Aber Gandalf", antwortete Thorin, noch immer außer Atem, „wir brauchen eine Pause." „Papperlapapp", erwiderte Gandalf gereizt, „das habt ihr euch selbst zuzuschreiben. Wenn ihr nicht so faul sein würdet, dann hättet ihr auch eine bessere Kondition. Jetzt machen wir keine Pause, weil ich heute noch unbedingt zu Beorn will, da könnt ihr euch meinetwegen ausruhen." Damit drehte er sich um und marschierte weiter und die anderen mussten ihm wohl oder übel folgen, da sie ja den Weg nicht kannten.

Am späten Nachmittag erreichten sie endlich Beorns Bretter - Bruchbude, die garantiert aus umweltschonendem Material, erbaut worden war. Der Pyrotechniker klopfte energisch an die Tür und sofort fiel diese, da sie ziemlich marode war, aus den Angeln und knallte geräuschvoll auf den Hausflur. Durch das knallende Geräusch vom Aufprall kam eine Kettenreaktion in Gange. Gandalf konnte gerade noch dem herunterfallenden Fenster von über der Haustür ausweichen, das geräuschvoll auf den Steinen vor dem Eingang zersplitterte. Außerdem neigte sich der Holzgiebel mit einem knarrenden Geräusch bedenklich, er löste sich zum Glück aber nicht aus der Verankerung. Dann war es verhältnismäßig still.

Auf einmal hörten sie ein schlurfendes Geräusch, das immer näher kam. Schließlich sahen sie einen Schrank von Mensch auf sich zukommen, der ausgelatschte Kunstplüschpantoffeln trug, bei dem garantiert kein Tier zu Schaden gekommen war. Der Bodybuilder, der wahrscheinlich Beorn war, musterte die abgerissene und abgemagerte Schatzrettergesellschaft eine Zeit lang. Dann bekam er einen verschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck. Er deutete gespielt entsetzt auf den Feuerwerksspezi und murmelte: „Hilfe! Der dicke, graue Elefant kommt, um mir gelbe Bohnen zu verkaufen." Die Trekkingreisegruppe, bis auf den dicken, grauen Elefanten mit den gelben Bohnen, der übrigens etwas verstimmt aussah, sah sich zweifelnd an und sah sich schon mal nach potentiellen Fluchtmöglichkeiten um, bis Beorn anfing schallend zu lachen. 

„Du hättest dein Gesicht sehen sollen, Gandalf", brachte er schließlich zwischen Lachern hervor, „wirklich sehr lustig. Dich kann man immer so schön ärgern und du fällst immer wieder darauf herein." Dabei klopfte er den Zauberer auf die Schulter, wobei Letzterer beinahe in sich zusammen klappte. Dann wandte Beorn seine Aufmerksamkeit den anderen zu, die unwillkürlich etwas zurück wichen. „Aha, ihr seid also die bemitleidenswerten Geschöpfe, die Gandalf mal wieder mitgeschleppt hat. Bis jetzt habt ihr euch ja ganz gut gehalten. Ich kann mich noch an die Sache vor 250 Jahren erinnern, als Gandalf Celeborn…" Hier wurde er von der Reisegesellschaft unterbrochen. Die Zwerge und der Hobbit sagten einstimmig: „Wissen wir schon!", während Gandalf mit einer gekränkten Miene mit seinem als Gehhilfe getarntem Kloppstock zum Schlag ausholte, der von Beorn aber lässig mit einer Hand abgefangen wurde. „Na, dann kommt erst einmal herein," fuhr Beorn ungerührt fort, während er die Eingangstür aufhob und wieder in ihre Angeln setzte und dann Gandalf zurück hielt, der den anderen folgen wollte, „geh du doch in den Stall und sage meinen Pferden, dass wir Besuch haben und sie mehr zu essen machen sollen."

Beleidigt zog der Zauberer Richtung Stall davon und Beorn geleitete seine Gäste in das Wohnzimmer und servierte ihnen Tee in etwas aufgeweichten Pappbechern.  
Wenig später kam auch Gandalf herein und bald saßen sie beim ausgiebigen Abendbrot, das Beorns Wachhund ihnen serviert hatte. Da ihr Hunger nun gestillt war, wandten sich die Zwerge und Bilbo dem nächsten dringenden Bedürfnis zu, nämlich schlafen. Da Gandalf den ganzen Tag auf ein flottes Tempo bestanden hatte, waren sie alle ziemlich geschafft und freuten sich, wenigstens ein Dach über dem Kopf zu haben. Der Zauberer saß noch mit Beorn zusammen, um sich erstens von einem Einheimischen Rat für die Reiseroute zu hohlen und um außerdem noch etwas Ausrüstung zu schnorren.

„Nach Esgaroth möchte ich die Abkürzung durch den Düsterwald nehmen und dann von dort zum Pokertunier mit dem Drachen," erklärte Gandalf.. „Hmmmm", meinte Beorn darauf, „ich kann euch ein paar Pferde leihen, aber nur bis zum Düsterwald. Es ist für meine armen Kleinen nicht gut, in den Düsterwald zu gehen. Viel zu viele Spinnen und Orks, die von Tierschutzregulierungen noch kein Wort gehört haben. Ich könnte euch aber einen Düsterwaldreiseführer günstig überlassen." „Das wäre sehr nett," antwortete der Pyrotechniker, bevor er von Beorn vor die Tür gesetzt wurde, der Tabakqualm nicht ausstehen konnte

Am nächsten Morgen brachen sie ausgeruht auf. Dank der Rennpferde schafften sie es bald zu der Grenze von Düsterwald und auch völlig ohne Anstrengungen, was auch die Zwerge dankbar machte, die generell Pferden als Transportmittel abgeneigt waren. Gandalf blieb am Rand des Waldes stehen und sagte: So, jetzt muss ich aber weg." Er drückte Thorin den Reiseführer, den Beorn ihnen freundlicherweise überlassen hatte in die Hand, als Oin misstrauisch fragte: „Wo musst du denn jetzt auf einmal so schnell hin?" Gandalf antwortete: „Natürlich die Pferde wieder zu Beorn zurück bringen – was denn sonst?" „Aber er hat doch gesagt, wir sollen sie am Düsterwald einfach stehen lassen, da sie ihren Weg schon alleine wieder finden", war Fili ein, während die anderen, außer Gandalf zustimmend nickten. „Wo musst du hin?" fragte Thorin. Der Zauberer wurde rot: „Ja...ähm...ich hab da noch was Wichtiges vor. Ich schlage vor, ihr geht da jetzt rein und ich, ja...was mach ich denn? Hmmmm...ja, ich...äh, ich hab da noch so einen...hmmm... unaufschiebbaren Termin...ach, ihr wisst schon...mein Zahnstein...ähm...ICH MUSS WEG!!! Mit diesen Worten rannte er in die Richtung aus der sie gekommen waren und in die die Pferde schon gelaufen waren, als ob Saurons schwarze Badelmäntelträger hinter ihm her wären.  
Der Rest sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach und sie betraten den Wald, insgeheim froh, den Feuerwerksspezi für eine Zeit los zu sein. Dabei übersahen sie mal wieder ein Warnschild:

Achtung, das Betreten Düsterwaldes ist mit Gefahren verbunden!  
Nur Elben erwünscht, ausgenommen: Elrond (Idiot), Galadriel (blöde Hexe), Celeborn (der Weichling, der sich von Noldor-Elben beherrschen lässt), Haldir (arroganter Idiot), Lindir (Quasselstrippe), Glorfindel (das Weichei), Erestor (die Petze), sowie alle anderen Noldor, Vanyar und Teleri, Maiar (Istari ist der Zutritt unter Vorbehalt gestattet).  
Gezeichnet, Thranduil Oropherion, König unter Eiche und Buche (und nicht so einem Importmist wie Mallornbäumen!!) 13, drittes Zeitalter.

Nach 500 Metern beschloss die Reisegruppe Minus Gandalf eine Rast einzulegen, da man ja heute schon eine gute Strecke weiter gekommen war und da sie auch wieder das Gepäck tragen konnten und die Zwerge von dem Reiten immer noch O – Beine hatten. Diese Gelegenheit wurde auch gleich für einen kleinen Imbiss genutzt. Danach wurde Thorin als neuer Reiseleiter einstimmig bestätigt. Dann brachen sie wieder auf, weil die Zwerge so schnell wie möglich den Düsterwald und das darin eingeschlossene elbische Territorium hinter sich lassen wollten. Außerdem wollten sie endlich ihren Schatz wieder erlangen.


	9. Chapter 9

Pauschalreise nach Düsterwald zur Kasse 4 bitte!

Thorin, der wie gesagt zum temporären Boss ernannt worden war, nahm es mit der Disziplin nicht so genau wie der alte Feuerwerksspezi. So legten sie nach einer gemächlichen Wanderung, andere würden es auch als Spazieren gehen bezeichnen, bei der sie immerhin fünf Kilometer geschafft hatten, erneut eine Pause ein. Thorin wollte bei dem Halt Beorns Düsterwaldreiseführer gründlich studieren, da es seiner Meinung nach nie schaden konnte, auch Tipps von Einheimischen zu nutzen. So nervte er die anderen damit, ihnen das Faltblatt vorzulesen, die sich in ihrer wohlverdienten Ruhe gestört fühlten. Thorin gelang es dennoch mit einem verärgerten Blick, seine Autorität wieder zu erlangen:

Drüsenhägers Reisewissen: Düsterwaldreiseführer in der praktischen Broschüre – alles Wichtige auf einen Blick  
Wenn Sie diesen Satz lesen, ist es wahrscheinlich schon zu spät. Sie scheinen ja schon wenigstens an der automatischen Pfeilschussanlage, die an der Grenze installiert ist, vorbeigekommen zu sein. Oder Sie hängen festgenagelt an einem Baum. Wenn Sie das aus dieser Lage heraus lesen sollten: Sie Vollidiot! Reiseführer liest man BEVOR man da hingeht. Wissen Sie eigentlich, was Sie erwartet Sie Verrückter? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Aber dafür bin ich ja da. Hier erhalten Sie ein paar nützliche Tipps.  
Ihr Reisewissen Düsterwaldreiseführer (zuletzt aktualisiert: 3.5.1312, 3. Zeitalter)  
1. Reisen:  
Aufpassen sollte man irgendwo in der Mitte des Waldes kommen so ein paar nette Spinnen, die unter Garantie schlimmer als Ihre Schwiegermutter sind, das heißt, wenn sie eine haben, sonst ist es wahrscheinlich Ihr Chef oder beides; außerdem gibt es im Wald rund 4 Millionen Orks, nicht zu vergessen Saurons schwarze Bademantelträger in Dol Guldur, dann sind da noch so ein paar Waldelben irgendwo im Norden, die auf Fremde nicht gerade gut zu sprechen sind. Außerdem werden Sie irgendwann auf so einen verzauberten Fluss stoßen, der alles für eine Woche einschlafen lässt, wenn man mit dem Wasser in Berührung kommt. Also alles in allem ein sehr sicherer Wald. Einige Großstädte würden von dieser Ermordungsrate träumen.  
2. Elben:  
Es ist gut etwas Elbisch zu können. Naur-in-fauglith heißt zum Beispiel Düsterwald..."  
„Was genau übersetzt 'Wald ohne Wiederkehr' heißt", warf Bilbo ungefragt ein. Thorin ließ sich davon nicht irritieren und las einfach weiter, den Hobbit völlig überhörend:  
„Elen sila lumenn omentielvo ist die höfliche Begrüßung." „Was 'Schön, dass du kommen konntest, aber wann gehst du wieder' heißt", warf Bilbo schon wieder ein.  
„Namarie heißt 'Auf Wiedersehen'." Bilbo wusste aber von Erestor her die wahre Bedeutung: „Übersetzt heißt es aber Bis bald, aber komme bloß nicht so schnell wieder."

Währenddessen war der Rest der Schatzrettertruppe vor Langeweile eingeschlafen und der temporäre Anführer musste fast brüllen, um die diversen Schnarchgeräusche zu übertönen. Seiner Stimme zuliebe hörte er auf. Thorin faltete den Reiseführer wieder zusammen, oder versuchte es zumindest. Es war offensichtlich, dass er nicht in der hohen Kunst des Zusammenfaltens von großen Papierbögen auf ein handliches Taschenformat bewandert war. Zum Glück schaffte es der Zwerg nicht, sie völlig auseinander zu reißen, da die Karte für die Reisegruppe sehr wichtig war, da Beorn den Weg durch den Wald nach Esgaroth glücklicherweise darauf markiert hatte. Sonst wusste nämlich niemand über den genauen Verlauf der Route bescheid. Thorin und Bilbo, die einzigen, die noch wach waren, schliefen auch bald ein. Die Wache ließen sie heute mal ihre Gepäckstücke übernehmen. Die konnten schließlich auch mal was Nützliches machen. Sie wurden schließlich auch die ganze Zeit herumgetragen.

Am späten Vormittag kam Gandalf zum Palast von König Thranduil. Er hatte eine kleine Abkürzung genommen, da er mit dem König unbedingt etwas besprechen wollte und seine Gefährten ihn dabei nur aufgehalten hätten. Aber zuerst musste er durch die Formalitäten der Einreise.  
Gandalf zog eine Nummer und setzte sich auf eine der unbequemen Bänke im Zollbüro. Er besah sich seinen Zettel, auf dem die Nummer 39 stand und starrte missmutig auf die anderen Wartenden, nachdem er einen Blick auf eine große Schiefertafel geworfen hatte, auf der die Nummer 10 verzeichnet war.  
Eine Stunde ging vorüber...  
und noch eine...  
und noch eine...  
Endlich ertönte eine Stimme: „Nummer 39 zur Kasse 4 bitte! Der Zauberer stand auf und ging zum Schalter.

„Wieso dauert das denn immer so lange! Ich bin doch schon so oft hier gewesen, da sind die Formalitäten gar nicht mehr nötig, " schnauzte Gandalf den hinter dem Schalter sitzenden Elben an. „Die Papiere und das Zollformular, " bitte sagte der angebrüllte ruhig.  
Grummelnd reichte Gandalf das gewünschte herüber und war nach drei Minuten abgefertigt. Das sind halt die Freuden eines Amtes: Erst Stunden warten müssen, um in wenigen Minuten fertig zu sein.  
Gandalf wurde von einem anderen Elben zu König Thranduil gebracht.  
Besagter König war gerade damit beschäftigt eine Wette zu gewinnen. Das heißt er versuchte es wenigstens. Thranduil war nämlich in einer selbstzerstörerischen und angeheiterten Phase so leichtsinnig gewesen mit seinem Sohn Legolas zu wetten, dass er ihn im Bogenschießen schlagen könnte.

Thranduil, der schon einige Schlucke Weinbrand als Zielwasser intus hatte, hatte gerade seinen Bogen gespannt und visierte mit einem zugekniffenen Auge die Zielscheibe an, als Gandalf auf die Lichtung trat und ziemlich laut: „Hallo!" rief. Thranduil zuckte zusammen und ließ prompt den Pfeil los und traf die Zielscheibe nicht, da er seinen Bogen noch nicht auf deren Mitte ausgerichtet hatte.  
Der Waldelbenkönig drehte sich um und warf Gandalf einen so bösen Blick zu, so dass sogar dem abgebrühten Zauberer, der sonst eher nur andere in Angst und Schrecken versetzte mulmig wurde.  
Thranduil bedachte Gandalf mit einem Blick der Töten könnte sagte dann verärgert: „ Gandalf, du Idiot. Jetzt hab ich die Wette wegen dir verloren!" Danach fügte er noch etwas in Elbisch hinzu, was aller Vernutung nach nicht besonders Jugendfrei war. Der Feuerwerksspezi wollte gerade seinen als Kloppstock getarnten Zauberstab, beziehungsweise Gehhilfe an Thranduil anwenden, wegen der Elbischen Beleidigung, als ihm siedendheiß einfiel, dass Legolas ja auch noch auf der Lichtung stand. Letztes Mal als Gandalf Legolas Vater eins mit dem Stock überziehen wollte, hatte der Mr. Düsterwald für die Ewigkeit und der notorische Bogenschießtuniergewinner nämlich Gandalf einen Pfeil in den Allerwertesten gejagt. Der Pyrotechniker konnte zwei Monate lang nicht sitzen und diese Erfahrung nicht noch einmal machen.

„Nun ja", meinte Legolas schließlich mit einem fiesen Grinsen, „ich geh dann mal den Wetteinsatz besorgen." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er im Wald und ließ Gandalf und Thranduil allein zurück.  
„Was ist denn der Wetteinsatz?" fragte der Zauberer schließlich neugierig.  
„Der Verlierer muss einen Ork essen", brummte Thranduil nicht gerade sehr begeistert, als er Gandalf zum Audienzsaal führte.  
Der Feuerwerksspezi kam ohne Umschweife zur Sache: „Also, ich bräuchte da mal deine Hilfe. Ich hab da so ein kleines Problem mit meinem Chef Saruman. Ich hab nämlich eine Wette verloren und der Wetteinsatz war ein blauer Edelstein. Kannst du mir denn nicht einen verkaufen? Du hast doch so ne riesige Sammlung."

„Hmmm", meinte Thranduil langsam. Ja, ok, aber ich will wissen, um was ihr gewettet habt."  
„Na gut, aber du erzählst es auch keinem weiter?" fragte der Zauberer misstrauisch.  
„Ich würde nicht im Traum daran denken", antwortete der Waldelbenchef, während er unauffällig die Finger hinter seinem Rücken kreuzte und mit der anderen Hand einen Schmierzettel und einen Bleistift aus seiner Hosentasche fischte.  
„Das war so", begann Gandalf, „wir waren betrunken und da haben wir gewettet, dass Saruman unbemerkt eines von Iluvatars Magazinen stehlen kann. Du weißt doch, Iluvatar hat ein Magazin mit seinem Spitznahmen in Valinor raus gegeben, du weißt schon, die Illu. Nur leider bewacht er die ja so stark, weil man die erst legal kaufen kann, wenn man 10.000 Jahre alt ist. Ja, Saruman hat's geschafft und ich hab dagegen gewettet. Jetzt brauch ich einen blauen Edelstein, weil er unbedingt neue Ohrringe haben will."  
„Also gut, du kriegst einen", meine Thranduil. Denn so ein Edelstein war es alle mal Wert. Thranduil machte sich eine Notiz, heute noch an den Oberchef der Elben zu schreiben. Gandalf würde Ärger kriegen. Iluvatars als Gehhilfe getarnter Kloppstock bestand nämlich gänzlich aus Diamant.

„Ähm, dann wäre da noch etwas, " meinte Gandalf schließlich.  
„Das können wir dann ja beim Mittagessen besprechen. Es gibt Orkfilet und Götterspeise, " sagte Thranduil.  
Der Taschenzauberer wurde bleich. „Ähm, ich glaube, das kann auch warten. Ich geh dann mal lieber." Gandalf wich zurück.  
„Ne, ne, du bleibst schön", meinte Thranduil mit einem teuflischen Grinsen. Jetzt sollte der Zauberer auch mal leiden. Gandalf wich noch einige Schritte weiter zurück. Das veranlasste den Waldelbenkönig mit drohender Stimme zu sagen: „Hör mal, ich bin dein Gastgeber und das heißt, dass ich dich dazu zwingen kann, im Namen der Gastfreundschaft mit uns Mittag zu essen!"

Bei Thranduil gehorchte Gandalf lieber. Man konnte ja nie wissen, wozu der fähig war. Außerdem waren die Schießkünste seines Sohnes auch nicht ohne.  
Also saßen ein wenig später ein sich über seinen Vater lachender Legolas, Thranduil, der mit einem angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck dabei war, seine Wettschulden zu tilgen und Gandalf , der mit seiner Gabel unschlüssig im Wackelpudding herumstocherte, während er überlegte, ob man das giftgrüne Wabbelteil wirklich essen konnte an einem Tisch. Ein Orkfilet hatte der Zauberer dankend abgelehnt.  
„Also, töten musst du die Götterspeise nicht unbedingt. Würde dir auch nichts nützen. Es ist die Pulvermischung zum Anrühren aus Galadriels Chemielabor und wie Beorn bestätigt hat, kamen bei der Herstellung keine Tiere oder Pflanzen zu Schaden...nur Celeborn, aber der zählt ja nicht, " sagte Legolas zu Gandalf. Gandalf war jetzt endgültig der Appetit vergangen und er legte die Gabel beiseite. Wer wusste schon, welches Giftsüppchen Galadriel immer in ihrem Versuchslabor auf ihrem Gasherd zusammen kochte und er wollte nicht mit einer Lebensmittelvergiftung enden, wie einst Celeborn, der gezwungen war, den Versuchselben für Galadriels sämtliche teuflische Chemieprodukte zu spielen. Gandalf konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern, das Celeborns Hautfarbe für 200 Jahre mal ein grelles pink war, weil er essbare Farbe testen musste. Diese Farbe färbte dann als Resultat die Mallornbäume lila. Weil das lila nicht mehr abging und es ziemlich lächerlich aussah, hatte Galadriel dann angeordnet, die Bäume mit wasserfester Goldfarbe überzumalen.

Gandalf kam, nachdem die anderen fertig waren, auf sein vorheriges Anliegen zurück: „Ich bräuchte eigentlich ein paar Soldaten für eine geheime Mission."  
Als der graue Bademantelträger sah, wie Thranduil zögerte, fügte er noch etwas hinzu, was er lieber nicht hätte hinzufügen sollen: „Elrond und Glorfindel machen da auch mit."  
Thranduil explodierte förmlich: „Die Schlappschwänze auch? Nee, ich lass mich von euch Valinor – Warmduschern doch nicht zum Idioten machen! Sollen die sich doch selber helfen. Wieso kriecht ihr nicht wieder wie vor dem ersten Zeitalter zu euern Valar und bittet die um Hilfe? Wieso fragt ihr eigentlich mich?! Und sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst! Scheiß Noldor und Istari wollen immer irgendwo ihre Nase reinstecken."

Gandalf zog es vor, Thranduils Aufforderung nachzukommen und schleunigst aus dem Düsterwald zu verschwinden. Als er fast aus der Tür war, hörte er den König noch murmeln: „Am besten schreib ich gleich auf die Schilder am Eingang des Waldes: Für alle Valinor – Idioten strengstens verboten." 

Währenddessen hatte sich die Reisegesellschaft auch wieder auf den Weg gemacht. Sie kamen aber nicht gerade sehr schnell voran.  
„Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder", fragte Thorin entnervt, als die Anderen schon wieder anhielten. „Ja, es ist doch halb zehn!" meinte Oin, während alle ihr zweites Frühstück herausholten, ein Brauch, den sie von Bilbo übernommen hatte, der es aber lieber gesehen hätte, wenn es um diese Uhrzeit schon das dritte Frühstück gegeben hätte..  
„Na gut machen wir halt noch ein Frühstück", gab Thorin seufzend nach. Seitdem der Bademantelträger mit Klopphilfe nicht mehr da war, ging es mit der Disziplin wirklich den Bach herunter.  
„Und was ist mit der Brotzeit?" fragte Nori während er einen Laib Brot hervor holte. „Meinetwegen auch eine Brotzeit", seufzte der temporäre Chef schließlich resignierend, „aber hebt nachher euren Müll auf.

Die Reisegesellschaft sah auf die Müllspur aus unrecyclebaren Verpackungsmaterialien zurück, die deutlich den Weg ihrer Reiseroute markierte. „Ich glaube, dazu ist es etwas zu spät", meinte Bombur schließlich. Thorin seufzte nur und sah ein, dass alle Sozialisierungs- und Erziehungsversuche bei dieser Chaostruppe sowieso sinnlos waren. So zog er es vor, die deutliche Fährte, die sogar ein Blinder mit 'nem Krückstock hätte lesen können, zu ignorieren. Es war auch sowieso besser für seine Gesundheit sich nicht aufzuregen.  
So krochen die Tage langsam in Zeitlupe vorbei. Nach zwei Tagen, fast dem gesamten Proviant und ungefähr 3000 Beschwerden später endete der kleine Trampelpfad plötzlich abrupt, weil ein kleines Bächchen den Pfad kreuzte. Die Reisegesellschaft und die andere Seite trennten genau 0,59 m. Eine morsche Holzbrücke führte auf die andere Seite. Auf der Brücke stand eine komisch gekleidete Person.  
„Ähm, könnten Sie bitte den Weg freimachten?" fragte Gloin schließlich höflich, nachdem sie sich eine Weile angestarrt hatten.

Der Waldschrat musterte die Reisegruppe einen Augenblick eingehend, bevor er sagte: „Im Prinzip hab ich da nichts gegen. Vorher muss aber Zoll bezahlt werden. Ihr seid, mal sehen, eins, zwei, sechs, dreizehn. Das macht 2 fuffzig pro Person, also 32 fuffizg, noch 1 fuffzig Gruppenrabatt, also 31 ME$ bitte."  
Thorin, dem das eindeutig zu viel Geld war, fing einen Streit mit dem Brückenwächter an. Oin unterbrach die sich in der Wolle liegenden. „Hey, hört mal her ihr Dummköpfe," rief er, während er von einer Uferseite zur anderen sprang, „wir stehen hier nicht am Anduin. Die Brücke müssen wir doch gar nicht benutzen!" Um seine Meinung extra zu unterstreichen hüpfte er weitere fünf Minuten wie ein zwergischer Gummiball zwischen den Ufern hin und her.  
Thorin und der Waldschrat riefen wie aus einem Munde: „Das ist irrelevant, es geht hier ums Prinzip!" Schließlich handelten sie aus, dass der Brückenwächter und Bombur eine kleine Boxkampf – Runde abhalten sollten. Dem Gewinner sollte es dann erlaubt sein, seinen Standpunkt durchzusetzen.

Nach etwa 10 Minuten gelang es dem Waldschrat Bombur mit einem Kampfschrei, einem gut platzierten Fußtritt und einem Karategriff mit dem Kopf voran ins Wasser zu befördern. Der Fluss war mit 5 cm Wassertiefe für Nichtschwimmer wie die zwergische Fraktion zugegebener Weise schon etwas problematisch. Auf jeden Fall zappelte die haarige Konservenbüchse namens Bombur noch ein wenig, dann schien er eingeschlafen zu sein, auf jeden Fall fing er ziemlich geräuschvoll an, einen Baum zu zersägen.  
Der Rest der Reisegesellschaft kuckte etwas verdutzt, dann bemerkte Nori, der den Düsterwaldreiseführer zu Rate gezogen hatte, dass dieses Rinnsal wahrscheinlich der Verzauberte Fluss war. Der Namensgeber schien wirklich ein Faible für Euphemismen gehabt zu haben. Also zogen sie den schlafenden und schnarchenden Bombur aus dem Wasser. Dazu mussten sie aber den Fluss erst überspringen, weil sie das Schwergewicht sonst nicht den 20 cm hohen Abgrund hochgekriegt hätten.

Der Brückenwächter fand das unterdessen gar nicht lustig. Also brüllte er los: „So was Unverschämtes! Meine Autorität einfach so zu untergraben! Wieso mach ich mir überhaupt die Mühe hier mir die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen! Ihr gegen – das – Prinzip – Verstoßer! Ich kündige!" Mit diesen letzten Worten machte der Waldschrat sich aus dem Staub.  
Die Reisegesellschaft sah ihm irritiert hinterher, dann nahmen sie das Gepäck und den immer noch fröhlich vor sich hin schnarchenden Bombur und machten sich wieder auf den Weg, stolz, das sie das Hindernis ohne die Unterstützung des Zauberers überwunden hatten. Der Feuerwerksspezi hätte ihnen wahrscheinlich sowieso nicht geholfen, aber sie waren trotzdem stolz auf ihre Leistung, den Bach halbwegs erfolgreich überquert zu haben.  
Nach zwei Stunden, einem Kilometer und fünf Hexenschüssen später (Bombur war wirklich ziemlich schwer), beschlossen sie erneut eine Pause einzuschieben und zu versuchen den schnarchenden Zwerg wieder zu beleben. Bofur gab Bombur einen Fußtritt. Der Getretene rührte sich aber nicht und stellte auch seine laute und nervtötende Schnarchaktivität nicht ein. So ging es einen ganze Weile. Nach einiger Zeit machte Bilbo sich zu einem kleinen Waldspaziergang auf, er hatte keine Lust mehr Bombur zuzuhören, wie er imaginäre Wälder zu Brennholz zersägte.

Auf einmal stolperte Bilbo und fiel der Länge nach hin. Bilbo fluchte und sah, dass sein elbisches Schwert, das er den Gourmet-Trollen abgenommen hatte, nachdem diese zu Betonfiguren erstarrt waren, sich in seine Beine verheddert hatte. Bilbo murmelte: „Ich glaube, jetzt hab ich einen passenden Namen für mein Schwert gefunden – Stolperfalle!" Der Kleine mit den riesigen Füßen hängte Stolperfalle wieder richtig hin und fing weiter an, vom Trampelpfad der Elben (was er aber nicht wusste) in den Wald zu laufen.  
Währenddessen hatten es Bilbos Zwergenkumpel geschafft, Bofur wach zu bekommen. Er war aber ziemlich verstimmt, da er die ganze Zeit von einem Essen – Sie – soviel – wie – Sie – wollen – für - nur – 10 – ME$ – Restaurant geträumt hatte. Lange konnte er aber nicht mehr rumzetern, weil auf einmal zwölf Netzte gleichzeitig aus dem Gestrüpp geschossen kamen und je einen Zwerg transporttechnisch gut verschnürten. Dann wurden die gut verpackten Zwerge je mit einem Felsbrocken bewusstlos geschlagen. Als kein Paket mehr zappelte, betraten fünf Spinnen, die wie Vogelspinnen aussahen, nur 50-mal größer und gefährlicher, das reisegesellschaftliche Camp.

„Da haben wir uns aber ein Festmahl gefangen", freute sich eine.  
„Ja, heute Abend gibt's endlich mal wieder etwas anderes als Ork- und Reheintopf oder Grünzeug. Lasst uns unsere Beute nach Hause bringen, " erwiderte eine andere, ebenfalls enthusiastisch. Gesagt, getan. Sie schulterten ihre Beute und liefen zurück, in Richtung ihres Lagers. Bilbo, hatte natürlich mal wieder kein bisschen von der ganzen Zwergnap – Aktion mitbekommen.  
Die Säcke mit den Zwergen wurden von den Spinnen an einem hohen Baum angenagelt. Währenddessen waren noch ein paar mehr Spinnen hinzugekommen und es entbrannte eine Diskussion, zu welcher Spezialität die Zwerge verarbeitet werden sollten. „Bratwurst!"  
„Nein das dauert viel zu lange, wie wär's mit Zwergenlabskaus?"  
„Och nö, nicht schon wieder Mus, wir hatten doch grade gestern erst Orklabskaus. Machen wir lieber ne Suppe draus."

„Ne, da verkleckern wir wieder alles. Wie wäre es denn mit dem herkömmlichen Schnitzel? Mein Onkel hat gesagt, das würde vorzüglich schmecken."  
Dieser Vorschlag wurde schließlich einstimmig angenommen. Es wurden Bratpfannen gesucht, Messer geschärft und Herde angeschmissen. Dabei sangen die Spinnen ein kleines Liedchen:

Hei ho, hei ho, jetzt gibt es gleich Essen,  
Hei ho, hei ho, ein nettes Schnitzel mit Pommes und Grünzeug nach düsterwäldischer Art,  
Hei ho, hei ho, wir haben 12 gemästete Zwergenkrustentiere,  
Hei ho, hei ho, Zwergenfleisch ist das Beste,  
Hei ho, hei ho, voll mit Kohlenhydraten und Ethanol,  
hei ho, hei ho wir sind ziemlich hungrig,  
hei ho, hei ho, wir werden jetzt gleich Essen  
hei ho, hei ho, schönes Fleisch und kein Tofu,  
hei ho, hei ho und saufen uns dann froh,  
hei ho, hei ho!

Durch das erbärmliche Gequietsche, das die Spinnen singen nannten, angelockt, versteckte sich Bilbo hinter einem Busch am Rande der Spinnensiedlung und peilte die Lage. Er sah Spinnen ihren Kochvorbereitungsaktivitäten nachgehen. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die 12 dicken, weißen Bündel, die von einem hohen Baum in der Mitte der spinnischen Lichtung herabhingen. Der Hobbit erkannte sofort, dass seine Reisegefährten in den Säcken stecken mussten, denn er konnte Filis penetranten Fußgeruch und Kilis starken Achselschweiß bis zu seinem Versteck riechen. Außerdem sah er Bomburs Nachtmütze aus einem der Säcke heraushängen. Der Fußbehaarte bemühte seine grauen Zellen und hatte nach zehn Minuten einen Befreiungsplan ausgearbeitet. Bilbo nahm sich den Ring aus dem Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge und steckte sich Saurons ehemaligen Ring an seinen Finger und zog Stolperfalle. Jetzt waren er und auch sein Schwert unsichtbar. Bilbo kam hinter seinem Busch hervor und ging geradewegs auf die gut verschnürten Zwerge zu, ohne dass eine der Spinnen ihn bemerkte.

Bilbo schnitt jeden Zwerg vorsichtig herunter, um keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen, und schnitt die Bündel auf. Dann nahm er wieder den Ring ab, damit die Zwerge nicht sein Geheimnis erfahren würden. Die Spinnen waren immer noch ins Singen und in ihre Kochvorbereitungen vertieft. Und bekamen so von der Befreiungsaktion gar nichts mit. Aufatmend verschwand die wieder vollzählige Reisegesellschaft im Wald und entfernte sich, so schnell sie konnten. Nachdem sie eine Weile gejoggt waren, überquerten sie ungewollt die unsichtbare Grenze zu Thranduils Königreich, an der kein Warnschild stand, da der König der Meinung war, dass Schild am Waldeingang würde reichen. Bis jetzt war noch niemand so blöd gewesen, diese Warnung zu missachten oder schlicht zu übersehen.  
Die Elben, die Zwerge überhaupt nicht mochten, nahmen diese gleich ohne Grund fest, als die Wachen sie bemerkten und brachten sie weg, um sie ohne ein Gerichtsverfahren oder Anwalt je in eine Einzelzelle im Gefängnis unter Thranduils Palast zu werfen. Nur Bilbo hatten sie übersehen. Der hatte sich schnell seinen Ring angesteckt und war somit für alle Augen nicht existent.


	10. Chapter 10

Fass-Rafting

Die Elben waren eifrig dabei die Zwerge transportgerecht zu verschnüren. Bilbo zog sich vorsichtshalber noch etwas weiter in den Busch zurück, man konnte ja nie wissen, ob die Elben auch neben dem Fernrohrblick einen Wärme- oder Infrarotblick hatten.  
Bilbo wollte sich gerade aus dem Staub machen, um das Pokerturnier mit dem Drachen selbst zu gewinnen und um den wertvollen Schatz alleine zu behalten, als er plötzlich ein schauriges Geräusch hörte. Schnell besann er sich eines Besseren und beschloss den Elben zu folgen. Man konnte ja nie wissen, was in diesem Wald außer Spinnen, Spitzohren, deformierten Spitzohren und schwarzen Bademantelträgern sonst noch so herumlief.

Die Elben schleppten die verschnürten haarigen Blechbüchsen zum Hauptpersonaleingang, der in Thranduils teils unterirdisches Waldschloss führte. Unsanft legten sie die Zwergenpakete vor Thranduils Audienzsaal ab. Der spitzohrige Spähtrupp wurde von selbigen Paketen mit nicht jugendfreien Schimpfwörtern bedacht, die die Spitzohren zum Glück der Zwerge aber nicht verstehen konnten, da sie den Wahlkurs Zwergisch in der Schule nicht gewählt hatten. Bilbo, der die ganze Zeit unsichtbar hinterher geschlichen war, war endlich zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass zumindest die düsterwäldschen Exemplare des mehr oder weniger schönen Volkes nur den Fernrohrbick draufhatten. Deshalb huschte er nicht mehr wie ein schlechter Spion von Türnische zu Türnische, sondern schlich auf Zehenspitzen hinterher. Der Chef der Elbentruppe sprach die Wache an:

„Hallo, ist der Big Boss da? Wir haben im Wald ein 08/15 gefunden."  
Der Wachmann blickte kurz gelangweilt von seiner Illustrierten auf und sagte dann: „08/15 heißt, dass alles ganz normal ist." Mit diesen Worten vertiefte er sich wieder in die Klatschspalte seiner Lektüre.  
Der Chef des Spähtrupps blickte kurz verzweifelt fragend in die Runde seiner Untergebenen, erhielt aber nur ratlose Blicke. Wäre der gute alte Thranduil nicht grade auf dem Anti - Noldor - Trip, wäre Erestor wohl liebend gerne nach Düsterwald gekommen, um den Soldaten in Endlosvorträgen, die übrigens besser als jede Schlaftablette wirkten, alles richtig einzubläuen.  
Der Spähtruppanführer nahm tapfer einen neuen Anlauf: „Wir haben im Wald mehrere 5z7s aufgegriffen."  
Der Wachmann blätterte zu den Prominews und sagte dabei: „ 5z7s heißt, dass besonders gutaussehende Elbinnen ins Schloss gekommen sind. Das sieht mir hier nicht so aus, " fügte er mit einem Seitenblick auf die immer noch verschnürten Zwerge hinzu.  
Der arme Spähtruppanführer war kurz davor sich die Haare aus Verzweiflung zu raufen und somit seine Frisur zu ruinieren, was das Schlimmste, was einem Elben passieren konnte.  
Das Spitzohr, ganz nach der Devise, alle guten Dinge sind drei, versuchte es nochmals: „Wir haben im Wald ein ...äh...hmmm...ach, egal, ich geb's auf! Wir waren im Wald und haben 12 suspekte Zwerge aufgegriffen, die kein Visum dabei hatten."

„Das wäre dann ein 4812", antwortete der Wachmann ohne von der Zeitung aufzublicken und noch immer in die Prominews vertieft. „Wusste ich's doch!" warf der Spähtruppchef ein.  
„Nun, um aber zu der Ausgangsfrage zurückzukommen", fuhr der Wachmann fort, „der Chef ist da, aber er ist nicht gerade bester Laune. Hier in der Zeitung steht, er habe schon wieder im Bogenschießen gegen den Kronprinzen verloren, was ja zu erwarten gewesen ist."  
Die Wache beugte sich vor, so dass der Spähtrupp die Illustrierte mit lesen konnte und deutete auf die Prominewsseite: „Und wisst ihr, was der Wetteinsatz war ?" Die anwesenden Elben schüttelten die Köpfe und Bilbo versuchte mit seinem Anfängerelbisch die Unterhaltung zu verfolgen. Er wusste nämlich gerne ein paar Geheimnisse von Prominenten. Man konnte sie nämlich sehr gut zu gegebener Zeit gewinnbringend an eine Illustrierte verkaufen.  
Der Wachmann sprach weiter: „Der Verlierer musste ein Orkfilet essen."

Der gesamte elbische Spähtrupp lief leicht grün an. „Na, dann würde ich auch etwas schlechte Laune haben", sprach schließlich einer aus, was alle dachten.  
Der Spähtrupp nahm seine zwergische Fracht wieder auf und trat in den Audienzsaal, gefolgt von einem unsichtbaren Bilbo, der nach angestrengten Überlegungen zu dem Schluss gekommen war, sämtliches, was er hier an interessanten Dingen erfahren würde, auf dem Rückweg einer bruchtalischen Illustrierten zu verkaufen, da selbst er mittlerweile mitbekommen hatte, dass die Beziehungen zwischen Bruchtal und Düsterwald nicht gerade die besten waren..  
Thranduil saß auf seinem Chefsessel und warf mit wütendem Gesichtsausdruck Dartpfeile abwechselnd auf Portraits von Elrond, Galadriel, Glorfindel, Erestor und Gil-Galad. Als die Elben samt zwergischer Fracht eintraten, blickte er genervt auf.  
„Was ist denn nun schon wieder? Kann man hier nicht einmal fünf Minuten seiner Lieblingsfreizeitbeschäftigung nachgehen, ohne wegen irgendwelche Trivialitäten gestört zu werden", maulte der düsterwäldische Elbenchef verstimmt.  
Der Spähtruppanführer schielte verunsichert zu den Dartpfeilen, die sich noch in Thranduils Hand befanden, und sagte dann nach reiflicher Überlegung: „Euer Genervtheit, wir haben im Wald -"

„Alles Verbrecher!" knurrte Thranduil dazwischen, ohne einen Blick auf die Zwerge zu werfen. Er hatte schon wieder seine Montagslaune und er wartete wie immer an diesem Tag sehnsüchtig auf Freitag, da der Elbenkönig am Wochenende nur Halbtags arbeiten musste.  
Der Hauptmann startete einen neuen Versuch: „Wir haben 12 Zwerge gefangen genommen."  
„WAS????" Thrandi formulierte einige Beschimpfungen für Zwerge, mit denen nur jemand aus den niederen Kreisen etwas anfangen hätte können. Glücklicherweise.  
Da der König wegen der Orkfiletsache und der Tatsache, dass die düsterwäldische Presse dies schon wieder in Rekordzeit spitzgekriegt hatte, (Thranduil verdächtigte stark Gandalfman als den Schuldigen.) ließ er die Zwerge ohne große Umstände in einen leeren Gemüsekeller sperren, die bei dieser Entscheidung lautstark protestierten und etwas von „Scheiß Elbenpack!" murmelten, was die Elben wiederum auch nicht freundlicher stimmte.  
Bilbo, der alles eifrig für die bruchtalische Boulevardpresse notiert hatte (auch das mit den Gemälden als Zielscheiben), folgte der Prozession aus Elben, die jeder einen zappelnden, Flüche ausstoßenden Zwerg trugen, fand nach kurzer Inspektion den Keller nicht hobbitgerecht und steuerte deshalb die Küche an, wo er sich erst mal diversen mit alkoholischen Getränken eindeckte. Dann erleichterte er Thranduils Vorratskammern nicht unerheblich und suchte sich mit seiner reichlichen Beute ein unbewohntes gemütliches Gästezimmer, um endlich mal wieder eine ordentliche (für Hobbitmaßstäbe) Mahlzeit zu essen. Die letzte hatte er schließlich im Motel Bruchtal zu sich genommen. Das Essen beim Öko Beorn zählte natürlich nicht, da Beorns Talente wohl in einem anderen Feld lagen und außerdem machte es die Sache auch nicht besser, weil Tiere bei der Vorbereitung geholfen hatten.

Während Bilbo seinen kulinarischen Bedürfnissen frönte und Thranduil seinem Hobby, nämlich Gemälde bestimmter Elben wieder mit Dartpfeilen zu durchlöchern, hatten die Zwerge eine eher unangenehme Zeit. Sie waren zwar von ihren Fesseln befreit worden, saßen aber immer noch im kargen Gemüsekeller fest, den sogar Ratten und anderes Ungeziefer als wenig gastlich eingestuft hatten. Dies war an deren Abwesenheit zu erkennen.

Währenddessen stand Gandalf der Schmutzig - Graue wieder vor Beorns morscher, dafür aber ökologischer Hütte. Nachdem sein Rekrutierungsversuch im Düsterwald an einer falschen Bemerkung gescheitert war, war er auf den Ökofreak ausgewichen. Beorn hatte zwar ungewöhnlich radikale Ansichten, was den Umweltschutz anging, war aber ansonsten als mittelerdischer Terminator bekannt. Gandalf klopfte diesmal an den Türrahmen, weil ihm das Türklopffiasko vom letzten Mal noch in guter Erinnerung war. Diesmal fiel auch nichts vom Haus herunter, da sich der Holzpfosten als relativ stabil erwies.  
Nach einer Weile hörte der Zauberer wieder das schlurfende Geräusch, das an ein heiseres Gespenst erinnerte, und die Tür wurde geöffnet. Beorn stand in seinen ausgelatschten Plüschhausschuhen und einem knallgelben Trainingsanzug; beides natürlich aus Stoffen, bei denen kein Tier zu Schaden gekommen war, im Türrahmen.  
„Ah, Gandalf, altes Haus", sagte er freudestrahlend, „schön dich so schnell wieder zu sehen komm doch rein. Wo hast du denn die anderen gelassen? Sie leben doch hoffentlich noch." Beorn trat höflich zur Seite. Der alte Feuerwerksspezi machte einen großen Schritt über die Türschwelle und kam prompt auf dem schon etwas angeschimmelten Teppich aus abgestorbenen Pflanzenresten ins Rutschen. Das verhinderte ihn auch effektiv, Beorn wegen der Bemerkung über seine fehlende Reisegruppe anzuschnauzen Seine perfekte Körperhaltung bei der Rutschpartie durch den Flur hätte allerdings eine Primaballerina neidisch gemacht.

„Möchtest du eine Tasse Tee?", fragte Beorn ungerührt. Gandalf nickte, während er sich stöhnend vom Fußboden aufrappelte. Die geschlossene Wohnzimmertür hatte seine Rutschpartie abrupt beendet. Ein Wunder, dass die von Holzwürmern bewohnte Tür den Aufprall überstanden hatte. Sonst hätten die Holzwürmer wohl Asyl beantragen müssen und Beorn hätte ein modisches Loch in Form eines Zauberers, dessen Arme im neunzig Grad Winkel vom Körper abstanden, in seiner umweltschonenden Tür aus Presspappe und recyceltem Sperrholz gehabt.  
Während der Öko den Tee holen ging, setzte sich der Pyrotechniker vorsichtig aufs altersschwache Sofa. Er wollte ja schließlich keine Sprungfeder ins Hinterteil kriegen wie der arme, vom Pech verfolgte Celeborn, der sich einmal zu schwungvoll auf eben dieses Sitzmöbel gesetzt hatte.

Nachdem Gandalf es erfolgreich geschafft hatte, keine bösen Überraschungen mit Beorns Sofa zu erleben, kam sein Gastgeber mit zwei, schon etwas aufgeweichten Pappbechern voller Tee zurück. Die Pappbecher sammelte er immer von den elbischen Grenzbeamten ein, die auf diese Weise froh waren, ihren Müll so einfach loszuwerden. Der umweltliebende Beorn war auch froh, weil somit nichts mehr seine geliebten Bäume verschmutzte. Dabei übersah er geflissentlich, dass Pappbecher kompostierbar waren. So lebten sämtliche seiner Tee trinkenden Gäste mit der Gefahr, an aufgeweichten Pappbecherteilen zu ersticken. Aus diesem Grund nahm Gandalf immer einen Strohhalm mit zu Beorn, um dieser Gefahr zu entrinnen.

Sie schlürften eine Weile an ihrem Tee. Dann kam Gandalf zum Grund seines Besuches: „Beorn, mein alter Freund", sagte er mit überfreundlicher Stimme, „ich wollte dich fragen, ob-" Weiter kam er nicht, da er von Beorn unterbrochen wurde, der plötzlich wie gebannt in seinen Garten starrte und plötzlich unvermittelt aufsprang. „Das kann doch nicht wahr sein! Denen werde ich es zeigen!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu Gandalf zu sagen, nach draußen. Der Zauberer sah ihm neugierig nach und beobachte, wie Beorn kurzen Prozess mit einigen Orks machte, die im Begriff waren, seine Blumenbete zu zerstören. Nachdem er die Bösewichte, nachdem er ihnen erhebliche Verlezungen zugefügt hatte, über den Gartenzaun geworfen hatte, kam er wieder herein.   
Der Öko setzte sich wieder aufs Sofa und fragte ganz ruhig, als ob nichts gewesen wäre: „Was wolltest du sagen, Gandalf?"

„Äh, ja", antwortete dieser, „ich wollte dich fragen, ob du Lust hättest, an einem kleinen Abenteuer teilzunehmen? Es ist natürlich völlig ungefährlich." Beorn sah den Rentner mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue skeptisch an. Wenn Gandalf etwas als völlig ungefährlich bezeichnete, dann konnte man mit Sicherheit davon ausgehen, dass man mindestens zwei Anschläge auf das eigene Leben in Kauf nehmen musste.  
Gandalf bemerkte Beorns Zögern und beschloss, schwerere Geschütze aufzufahren. Er hob drohend seinen Kloppstock mit Eisenkern. Sein Gegenüber, der Gandalfs Lieblingsüberredungstrick in- und auswendig kannte, hob lässig sein Teetablett, das aus alten Maschendrahtzaunresten angefertigt war, und hielt es sich schützend über den Kopf. Gandalf ließ seinen Kloppstock verstimmt wieder sinken.  
Gandalf der Schmutzig - graue unternahm gleich einen neuen Überredungsversuch: „Hör mal, wenn du nicht mitkommst, dann werde ich deinen Gartenteich als Müllkippe verwenden und du wirst mich nicht daran hindern können."

Beorn sah ihn trotzig an. Daraufhin beschloss der Zauberer seine Drohung wahr zu machen. Er nahm seinen Pappbecher, den man nur noch als Papiermatsch bezeichnen konnte (mehrmals abwaschen und wieder verwenden bekam ihm wohl doch nicht so gut) und zielte auf Beorns Gartenteich. „Bist du wahnsinnig?", fragte Beorn entsetzt, „den kann man doch noch wieder verwenden!" Nach einer Pause und einem gequälten Gesichtsaustruck fuhr er fort, „Also gut, dann komme ich meinetwegen mit. Lass mich nur noch schnell meinen Kampfanzug holen gehen."  
Gandalf lächelte befriedigt. Er liebte es mit kooperierenden Menschen zusammen zu arbeiten. Mit Elben war es ja um so viel schwieriger. Ein falsches Wort und sie waren erst einmal für Jahrhunderte eingeschnappt. Bei einigen von ihnen dauerte es sogar noch länger. Thranduil zum Beispiel war schon seit über 3000 Jahren auf seinem Anti-Noldor-Trip. Diese Noldorantipathie war durch das nicht - wieder – Zurückgeben einer Discokugel ausgelöst worden. Sogar über Trivialitäten konnten Elben also eingeschnappt sein und Thranduil, Elrond und Galadriel waren die unangefochtenen Experten in dieser Kunst.  
Beorn kam in seinem Kampfanzug zurück. Es war ein Bärenfell, natürlich aus Kunstfasern. Der Bärenaufzug sollte zur Abschreckung dienen. „So, wir könnten dann", meinte Beorn.

Währenddessen hatte Bilbo seinen Appetit gestillt und war zufrieden im Gästezimmer, in das er sich selbst eingeladen hatte, eingeschlafen. Am nächsten Morgen machte er sich also rundum zufrieden auf Erkundungstour. Vergesslich, wie er nun einmal war, vergaß er aber seinen Ring, den er beim Quiz im Vergnügungspark Nebelgebirge gewonnen hatte, aufzusetzen.  
Er befand sich gerade auf dem Weg in Richtung Küche, um sich seinen 11 Uhr – Imbiss zu holen, als er einem Elben in die Arme, eigentlich eher Beine, lief, der zufällig für die düsterwäldische Zeitung arbeitete. Beide freuten sich also: Der Elb, weil er eine große Story witterte (Hobbit in Düsterwald ohne Visum erwischt – Exklusivbericht) und Bilbo, weil er endlich Gelegenheit fand, die Story mit Gwaihirs zweitem Vornamen an den Mann, beziehungsweise Elben zu bringen. Die Beiden wurden sich schnell handelseinig. Der Hobbit verzichtete auf ein Honorar und der Reporter – Elb versprach im Gegenzug, Bilbo nicht an die Einreisebehörde zu verraten.

Am darauf folgenden Morgen freute sich Thranduil beim Frühstück, dass in der Zeitung endlich mal etwas Erfreuliches und Interessantes stand. Bei der Mahlzeit machte er sich jeden Morgen die Mühe, dass Handelsextrablatt, den Wirtschaftsteil und die Klatschspalte zu lesen, wobei letzteres nicht unbedingt aus beruflichem Interesse geschah, sondern nach der Meinung des Elbenkönigs eher eine gute Informationsquelle in Sachen Gerüchteküche und pikanten privaten Details von Respektpersonen war. Auf der letzten Seite unter der Rubrik ‚Ausland' fand er folgenden Artikel:

EXKLUSIV:  
SCHORSCHBERTS B. GWAIHIRS ZWEITER VORNAME ENTHÜLLT  
Wie einer unser Reporter gestern von einem Informanten, der anonym bleiben möchte, erfahren hat, lautet der volle Name des Adlerchefs Schorschbert BRIGITTE Gwaihir. Damit ist ein jahrhundertlanges Rätselraten und Wettenabschließen zu Ende gegangen. Die Wettengewinner können ihre Gewinne ab Morgen in den Wettbüros abholen.

Diese freudige Mitteilung teilte der Elbenchef, der nun in bester Stimmung war, da er auf einen Frauennamen getippt hatte, was ihm zumindest 10 ME$ einbrachte, auch gleich seinem Sohn mit, der gerade ins Zimmer gehastet kam und etwas zerzaust aussah, gerade so als hätte er sich zuletzt vor Jahrzehnten gekämmt. Außerdem hing seine Tunika halboffen, da anscheinend einige Knöpfe abgefallen waren. „Mist, " keuchte Legolas, während er sich mit seinem ganzen Gewicht gegen die Tür stemmte, die sich nicht von selbst schließen wollte, da sich etliche junge, anscheinend unverheiratete Elbinnen laut kreischend dagegen lehnten, „ich hatte eigentlich mit 15 ME$ auf Berthold gesetzt." Der Prinz verlor langsam den Kampf und wurde mit der Tür und quietschenden Stiefelsohlen einige Zentimeter nach hinten geschoben. Sofort schoben sich etliche Arme durch die Lücke, wild herumfuchtelnd. Der König, der sein geruhsames Frühstück in Gefahr sah, stand auf und eilte seinem Sohn zu Hilfe. Mit vereinten Kräften gelang es ihnen schließlich, die Tür zu zustemmen und den Schlüssel umzudrehen. Es rüttelte ziemlich stark an der Tür, sie hielt dem Ansturm aber stand. „Danke Adar, „sagte Legolas erleichtert, „während er einen Kamm aus der Hosentasche zog, um sich die Haare neu zu richten, „ich hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie mir direkt vor meiner Zimmertür auflauern würden." Thranduil brummte etwas, was sich wie ‚Was nicht tötet härtet ab' anhörte und wandte sich dem Wirtschaftsteil zu und verschwand hinter selbigem, während sich sein Sohn mit dem Sportteil der Zeitung während des Essens beschäftigte.

Bilbo, dem langsam langweilig wurde, beschloss einmal bei den Zwergen im Gemüsekeller nachzusehen, um festzustellen, ob sich seine Reisegefährten irgendwie aus ihrer Lage selbstständig befreien konnten. Dort angekommen musste er sich erst einmal viele Beschwerden anhören. Zum Glück des Hobbits war nur Thorin zu dem Zeitpunkt wach, als Bilbo seinen Besuch abstattete. Bei Thorins Monolog hätte er aber eigentlich auch gar nicht anwesend sein müssen:  
„Das ist wirklich total unerhört! Erst wird man von diesem verdammten 648"$?(& Elbenpack so ungastfreundlich behandelt und dann verkriecht sich auch noch unser Köde...äh Meisterdieb und stattet uns nicht einmal einen Besuch ab! Du hast bestimmt nur irgendwo faul herumgelegen, dir den Bauch vollgeschlagen und mit dem Gegner kooperiert. Und diese Elben. Nicht mal ordentliches Essen kriegen diese Idioten zustande! Das ist wirklich ein Scheißverein. Man kriegt hier nicht mal ein ordentliches Bier, sondern nur irgendein verwässertes Gesöff!"  
Als Thorin Luft holen musste, nutzte Bilbo die Gelegenheit, um den Zwerg zu beruhigen. „Weißt du was", sagte er, „ich werde einfach unsere Flucht organisieren und wenn ich ein gutes Konzept habe, komme ich wieder und wir reden weiter. Dann bringe ich auch anständige Spachtelmasse mit." Mit diesem Versprechen war auch der Zwerg zufrieden und der Vielfraß machte sich auf den Weg, um einen Fluchtplan auszuarbeiten. Er hatte nämlich überhaupt keine Idee, wie er das anfangen sollte, aber er hätte alles versprochen, nur um der Triade Thorins zu entkommen.

Bilbo tat das, was Hobbits in solchen Situationen immer tun: Er ging in die Vorratskammer und besorgte sich etwas Essbares. Der Kleine mit den großen Füßen setzte sich auf ein Fass und genoss seine so und so vielte Zwischenmahlzeit. Als er nach einer halben Stunde mit Essen fertig war, beschloss Bilbo, da er nun ausreichend Nervenfutter zu sich genommen hatte, zu überlegen, wie er die Zwerge unbemerkt am elbischen Fernrohrblick vorbeischmuggeln könnte. Mit vollem Magen denkt es sich ja bekanntlich leichter.  
Eine Stunde verging...  
Die zweite Stunde war auch schon vorbei...  
Nach der dritten Stunde fruchtloser Überlegungen sagte Bilbo schließlich zu sich selbst: „So, jetzt habe ich alles hobbitmögliche getan. Sollen die doch sehen, wie sie da selbst wieder herauskommen. Ich haue einfach ab und gewinne das Pokertunier alleine. Es gibt ja nichts, womit die mich aufhalten könnten. Sie werden wohl lange eingesperrt bleiben und ich muss sie niemals wieder sehen. Ich gewinne jetzt einfach das Pokertunier, nehme den Schatz und damit kann ich mich im Auenland zur ruhe setzten und ein geruhsames Leben führen. Zum Glück hat mir Onkel Boldo noch ein paar todsichere Tricks verraten. Da kann ja eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen."

Beim Aufstehen stolperte der Hobbit über ein leeres Fass und schlug mit dem Mund auf einen Ring, mit dem man eine Falltür öffnen konnte, die direkt zu dem Waldfluss führte. Die Waldelben benutzten die Falltür, um leere Fässer wieder zurück nach Esgaroth zu verfrachten. Außerdem kippten sie ihren ganzen Biomüll durch diese Tür in den Fluss. Der führte dann in Esgaroth zu einem vermehrten Algenwachstum. Mehrere Verarbeitungsindustrien für Algen waren dadurch entstanden. Die Wasserpflanzen wurden zu Pulver zerrieben und als Streckungsmittel ins Vollkornmehl gemischt, das dann an unwissende Bürger in Gondor und Rohan verkauft wurde. Da die Elben ein umweltbewusstes Völkchen waren, verkauften sie ihren nicht zersetzbaren Müll an Beorn, der daraus irgendwelchen Plunder herstellte und diesen dann an unwissende Pauschaltouristen teuer verkaufte.

Während Bilbo sein Gebiss nach Vollständigkeit untersuchte, kam ihm die zündende Idee, wie er die Zwerge befreien könnte: Er hatte einmal von seinem Onkel Boldo gehört, dass sich einige wagemutige Menschen in einem leeren, gepolsterten Fass die Rauros – Fälle hinunter stürzen ließen. Die Todesrate lag bei 25. Der Hobbit war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass bei Reisen in Fässern, die einen Fluss hinunter führten, die Todesrate deutlich niedriger ausfallen musste. Nachdem er auch noch einige Heuballen in der Ecke liegen sah, wusste er, dass er den Fluchtplan theoretisch gefunden hatte. Jetzt musste er nur noch das praktische, nämlich die Durchführung regeln. „Prima", dachte er sich, „am besten teile ich den Zwergen erst einmal mein Zwischenergebnis mit und dann sehe ich weiter." Irgendwie fühlte er doch, dass es besser für sein Gewissen wäre, die Zwerge zu befreien, jetzt, da er einen Plan hatte.  
Zu Bilbos Glück schlief Thorin gerade, sonst hätte er sich wieder eine Predigt anhören müssen, in der der Zwerg ausschweifend die lange Abwesenheit des Hobbits kritisiert hätte. Also teilte er Fili und Kili, den einzigen, die wach waren, seinen Plan mit, die mehr als erfreut waren, aus dem Gemüsekeller in absehbarer Zeit hinaus zu kommen.

Zufällig fand am nächsten Abend ein Betriebsfest an. Das hieß im Klartext, dass jeder im Schloss freihaben würde. Als Bilbo das Plakat sah, das diesen freudigen Umstand verkündete, rieb er sich zufrieden die Hände. Nun war alles perfekt geregelt. Nur eines hatte der Hobbit nicht bedacht. Es gab immer noch ein Notwachpersonal. Über dieses Problem stolperte der Kleine mit den riesigen Füßen, als er den Schlüssel für den Gemüsekeller besorgen wollte. Der Elb, der die Schlüssel bewachte, war zwar in seine Zeitung vertieft, aber hatte die Pinwand mit den Schlüsseln für den Keller immer im Blickfeld. Er hätte es also sicherlich bemerkt, wenn der unsichtbare Bilbo einen Schlüssel genommen hätte. Auch elbische Schlüssel unterlagen den Gravitationskräften.  
Der Hobbit wartete in der Nähe. Sicherlich musste der Elb auch einmal ein elbisches Bedürfnis verrichten. Als das Spitzohr auch nach zwei Stunden nichts anderes getan hatte, als die Seiten seiner Zeitung umzublättern und an seinem Tee zu nippen, beschloss Bilbo, die Angelegenheit zu beschleunigen. Sein Onkel Boldo hatte ihm einmal beigebracht, wie man ein einfaches, aber wirksames Abführmittel herstellte. Dieses Wissen wollte Bilbo jetzt an dem Wachelben erproben.

Nachdem er das Pulver in der Küche zusammengemischt hatte, setzte der Hobbit seinen Ring auf und trat mit dem Fuß einmal kräftig gegen eine blecherne Mülltonne, was ein sher lautes Geräusch hervorrief. Die Aktion hatte den gewünschten Erfolg. Der Elb ging nachsehen. Flink schüttete Bilbo das Abführmittel in den Kaffee des Elben, nahm den Schlüssel für den Gemüsekeller und vertauschte die restlichen Schlüssel noch ordentlich, damit der Wachelb mit dem falschen Schlüssel zur Toilette laufen würde und somit beschäftigt sei und die Flucht der Reisegesellschaft nicht störte.  
Bilbo ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sein Opfer weiter zu beobachten. Wegen der Verspätung würde Thorin ihm zwar wieder eine Standpauke halten, aber das war die Sache wert. Kurze Zeit später kehrte das Spitzohr wieder zurück und genehmigte sich einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee. Dann widmete er sich wieder seiner Zeitung. Aber nicht lange. Nach fünf Minuten sprang der Elb plötzlich auf, riss den Schlüssel für die Toilette von der Wand und hastete in Richtung Bedürfnisanstalt.

Bilbo grinste zufrieden. Nach ungefähr dreißig Sekunden kam der Elb zurück gerannt. Er stand etwas gehetzt wirkend vorm Schlüsselbord und schien sich zu erinnern zu versuchen, wie der Toilettenschlüssel aussah. Der Hobbit beschloss nun endlich zu den Zwergen zu gehen, um sie aus dem ungastlichen Gemüsekeller zu befreien.  
Kaum hatte der Hobbit die Tür aufgeschlossen, hatte er wieder das Vergnügen Thorins Beschwerden über sich zu ergehen lassen. "Wieso kommst du erst jetzt? Wieso dauert das so lange? Wie langsam bist du eigentlich?" Danach erzählte er den Zwergen, was er mit dem Elben angestellt hatte, was bei den haarigen Konservendosen Lachkrämpfe hervorrief. Sie gingen zu dem Raum mit der Falltür. In diesem Raum unterhielten sich zwei schon etwas angetrunkene Elben. So wurde ihre Flucht wieder verzögert. Das Gespräch der beiden Elben war aber auch zu interessant.

„Weissu", lallte der eine, während er noch einen Schluck aus seiner Weinflasche nahm, „Dieser Tra...Thrn...Trinul...ach du weischun, der der morens manchml mit ner Sifelmütse rumrennt. Der gipt mir, einm Haubtman, nichml jenuk Urlaup. Is das nich ne Sauerei?" Jenau", antwortete der andere, „wer is' n das überhaubt. Den mu mna nich unpedinkt kennennn, odr? Weissu was? Lass ma hochgehn un die andren fragen." Doch dazu kamen sie nicht mehr. Plötzlich schienen beide müde zu werden und klappten laut schnarchend auf dem Fußboden zusammen. Jetzt war die Bahn wieder für die Reisegesellschaft frei. Während die Zwerge in den Raum gingen, steckte Bilbo schnell sein Notizbuch weg, in dem er sich das mit der Zipfelmütze für eine bruchtalische Illustrierte notiert hatte.  
Schnell legten sie Heu in die Fässer, die unter dem Schild Leere Fässer für Esgaroth standen, was Bilbo mit seinen von Erestor vermittelten Elbisch - Kenntnissen gerade noch entziffern konnte. Dann standen die Zwerge ratlos neben den mit Stroh gepolsterten Fässern. „Sag mal, Bilbo, und was machen wir jetzt?", fragte Bombur schließlich. Der Hobbit stöhnte auf. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! „Das hab ich euch doch gerade erklärt. Wir steigen jetzt in die Fässer und so kommen wir unbemerkt bis nach Esgaroth."  
„WAS????", schrieen die Zwerge auf, „da steige ich nicht ein!" Jeder fing an, ein Gegenargument zu bringen:

„Ich leide unter Platzangst."  
„Ich habe eine Heuallergie."  
„Meine Mutter hat mir verboten, an dunklen Orten alleine zu sein."  
„Ich kann nicht schwimmen."  
„Ich mag kein Wasser."  
„Das Fass ist zu klein."  
„Ich komme nur im Hochsommer mit Wasser in Berührung."  
„Ich habe für den Fall eines Schiffbruchs keine Badehose mit."  
„Da sind bestimmt Ungeziefer in den Fässern."  
„Ich fasse grundsätzlich nichts an, was vorher mit Elben in Berührung gekommen ist."  
„Ich hab eine Holzallergie."  
„Das Heu ist zu kratzig."

Die Zwerge blickten Kili an, der angestrengt zu überlegen schien. „Ich bin transzendent", sagte er schließlich. „Hä? Womit hat das denn jetzt zu tun?", fragte Bofur. Weiter kamen sie aber nicht, denn Bilbo brüllte laut: „RUHE!!!!!!!!!! Ihr macht das, was ich euch gesagt habe, oder ich lasse euch hier bei den Elben zurück und behalte den Schatz für mich alleine!" Das saß. Die Zwerge beeilten sich, in die Fässer zu kriechen. Als sie es sich, so gut es ging, bequem gemacht hatten, drückte Bilbo die Deckel auf die Transportgeräte der Zwerge.  
Er wollte gerade selbst in ein Fass klettern, als die beiden schon etwas angeheiterten Elben wieder aufwachten und sich daran zu erinnern schienen, warum sie eigentlich in diesen Raum gekommen waren. Sie sollten nämlich die leeren Fässer durch die Falltür in Richtung Esgaroth verschiffen. Die beiden Elben machten sich an die Arbeit. Als einer ein Fass mit einem Zwerg hochhob, meinte er: „Mann, ist das Fass schwer. Man könnte meinen, es sei voll." „Ach was", antwortete der andere, der nicht zugeben wollte, dass er die Fässer auch schwerer als sonst fand, „du bist wahrscheinlich nur zu schwach dazu." So rollten sie die Fässer zur Luke und ließen sie unsanft in den Fluss fallen. Zum Glück hatte der Alkoholkonsum ihr Hörvermögen etwas beeinträchtigt, so dass sie die dumpfen Schmerzenslaue aus den Fässern nicht hören konnten.

Als die Spitzohren Anstalten machten, die Falltür zu schließen, hechtete der unsichtbare Bilbo mit einem Kopfsprung hindurch und klammerte sich an eines der Fässer. Im Wasser wurden die Fässer von Elben zusammengebunden und als Floß den Fluss hinunter getrieben. Das Abenteuer Fass – Rafting begann.


	11. Chapter 11

Esgaroth

Die Fässer mit der zwergischen Fracht an Bord dümpelten gemütlich auf dem relativ ruhigen Fluss in der sanften Strömung dahin. Bilbo war damit beschäftigt sein Notizbuch, oder eher die Mappe mit den einzelnen Blättern auf den Fässern auszubreiten und sie zu trocken. Zum Glück hatte er einen Stift verwendet, der wasserfest war. Als er die letzte Seite zum Trocknen ausbreitete und es sich auf dem letzten Fass gerade gemütlich machen wollte, sah er ein Schild, dessen Aufschrift er gerade noch lesen konnte, da das Tempo der Strömung etwas zugenommen hatte. Es war aber auch blöd, dass der zweite Teil, der zu allem Überfluss auch noch in Elbisch verfasst war, so klein war, dass Bilbo so doppelt Mühe hatte, den Satz zu entziffern.

Waldfluss Wildwasserbahn: Nur für Leute über 1,70m erlaubt. (Zwerge erwünscht.)

Darunter stand also in elbischer Sprache und Schrift (Bilbo konnte es zum Glück entziffern, da Erestors Crashkurs wirklich effektiv war, wenn er auch wie gesagt einige Probleme mit der Größe der Schrift und der Schnelligkeit der Strömung hatte):

Achtung! Verletzungsgefahr wegen freier- Fall- Simulation und felsigen Stromschnellen.  
Testamentvordrucke im Café (schöner Ausblick über die Anlage) kostenlos erhältlich.

Hätte sein Onkel Boldo ihn nicht vor elbischen Wildwasserbahnen gewarnt, hätte der Kleine mit den großen Füßen das Schild nicht weiter beachtet. 98 waren eh nur bürokratische Überflüssigkeit. Bilbo sammelte also sein Notizbuch wieder ein und schwamm und watete also aus dem Fluss, als dieser wieder etwas breiter und die Strömung somit schwächer wurde, und lief am Ufer entlang, um vor den Fässern mit den Zwergen an Bord am Ende der Anlage zu sein. Die Zwerge konnten selbst sehen, wie sie zurechtkamen. Bilbo wollte sich ja schließlich keinen Bandscheibenschaden zuziehen. Außerdem waren laut Schild Zwerge ausdrücklich erwünscht.

Auf halben Weg hielt er abrupt an. „Warte doch mal, " sagte er zu sich selbst, „ Café ist doch der vornehme Ausdruck für Kneipe! Und Kneipe Essen!"  
Bilbo wühlte hastig in seiner Tasche, während der Sabberfaden immer länger wurde. Er hatte doch im Düsterwald eine Düsterwald - Express Kreditkarte mitgehen lassen. Wo war dieses Ding jetzt bloß abgeblieben?

Nachdem er die Kreditkarte in den Untiefen seiner Hosentasche gefunden hatte, setzte er sich gemütlich ins Café, wobei ihm der Elb, dem die Düsterwald – Expresskarte gehörte, herzlich egal war. Währenddessen bekamen die Zwerge ein Sortiment an blauen Flecken, als sie vom reißenden Fluss ziemlich unsanft über mit Felsen gespickten Stromschnellen transportiert wurden.  
Bilbo, der solche Gedanken gar nicht erst sein Gemüt beschweren ließ, aß sich erst einmal durch die umfangreiche Speisekarte des Cafés, da er sich um die Bezahlung keine Sorgen machen musste. Als er sich durch die Speisekarte gegessen hatte und gerade von vorne anfangen wollte, wurde er von der Bedienung dezent darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass er jetzt vielleicht aufhören sollte, da die Möglichkeit bestehen, dass noch weitere Gäste hier essen wollten und es dann nicht könnten, da Bilbo schon fast die gesamte Vorratskammer aufgegessen hatte. Verstimmt, ob dieser Aufforderung doch bitte das Restaurant zu verlassen, zahlte Bilbo und verließ, ohne Trinkgeld zu geben, das Lokal. Zum Glück hatte der Elb das Fehlen seiner Kreditkarte anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt, da sie noch nicht gesperrt war. Diese Unachtsamkeit musste der Elb jetzt mit einer rapiden Reduzierung seiner Finanzen bezahlen.

Nachdem Bilbo sein Essen gefasst hatte, machte er sich gemütlich auf den Weg zum Ende der Anlage und setzte sich an das Ufer, um auf die Fässer mit den Zwergen an Bord zu warten. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht vorbei getrieben waren, da er von der Panoramablick – Terrasse des Cafés gesehen hatte, dass die Waldfluss Wildwasserbahn sehr verwinkelt war.  
Er sollte Recht behalten. Nach einiger Zeit trieben die leicht ramponierten Fässer heran. Der Hobbit watete ins Wasser und machte es sich wieder auf einem der etwas weniger mit Holzsplittern behafteten Fässer bequem und breitete erneut seine Notizbuchseiten zum Trocknen aus, wobei er das gedämpfte Stöhnen und Fluchen aus den Fässern geflissentlich überhörte.

Als es dunkel wurde, verbreitete sich der Fluss langsam und es wurden Lichter sichtbar, die wahrscheinlich zu Esgaroth gehörten. Eine Weile später wurden die Fässer an einen Strand gespült, der wahrscheinlich den Anlandeplatz der leeren Fässer, die wieder befüllt werden sollten, darstellte. Zum Glück war niemand in Sicht, der die blinden Passagiere bemerken konnte. Bilbo lockerte schnell die Fassdeckel und ging vorsichtshalber einen Sicherheitsabstand ein. Man wusste ja nie, wozu blaue Flecken besitzende Zwerge fähig waren. Das war auch gut so. Der Großteil der Fassinsassen quälte sich zwar wegen der zahlreichen schmerzenden bauen Flecken mühsam heraus, aber bei Oin schien doch die Wut bei weitem zu überwiegen. Er schoss regelrecht aus seinem Fass heraus und hätte den Hobbit sicherlich über den Haufen geworfen, wäre der nicht in seiner Voraussicht einen Sicherheitsabstand eingegangen.

Oin erblickte Bilbo und begann sofort selbigen anzuschreien: „Bist du blöd? Du kannst uns doch nicht einfach in Fässern durch einen gefährlichen Fluss treiben lassen! Das war doch echt einen bescheuerte Idee! Wie viel Grips hast du eigentlich? Es müsste dir doch klar gewesen sein, dass so etwas passieren konnte. Du kleiner gehirnamputierter Idiot! Warum bist du eigentlich nicht verletzt?!"  
„Nun mal sachte", antwortete Bilbo besänftigend als Oin Luft holen musste, „ ich bin doch gar nicht ortskundig. wie konnte ich das denn wissen? Außerdem musste ich doch ohne Fass bleiben, denn sonst hätten wir uns ja nicht befreien können." währenddessen hatten sich auch die anderen Zwerge wieder aufgerappelt. „Oder er wollte uns umbringen, damit er den Schatz für sich alleine haben kann", meinte Kili, während sich die Zwerge drohend auf Bilbo zu bewegten. „Aber nicht doch", versuchte Bilbo die Zwerge zu besänftigen", während er vor ihnen zurück wich, „dass würde ich nie machen. Hobbits sind von Natur aus genügsam, wenn es um andere Dinge als Essen geht."

Bevor einer der Bartträger handgreiflich werden konnte, wurden sie von einem Menschen unterbrochen, der auf einem Pferd saß und eine prall gefüllte Umhängetasche um hatte:  
„Äh, Entschuldigung, sind hier zufällig Thorin, Fili, und Kili anwesend?" Auf ein Nicken überreichte er eben genannten Personen einen Brief der an sie adressiert war (mit dem Zusatz Fassannahmestelle für leere Fässer aus Düsterwald, heute Abend 19 Uhr) und verschwand wieder, so schnell wie er gekommen war.  
„Mach doch mal auf! Mach doch mal auf!", rief Balin, während er aufgeregt hin und her hüpfte.  
In den drei Briefen war genau die gleiche Nachricht, die aus Uiuiuiuiuiuiiuiuiuiuiuiu bestand. „Was soll das denn?" fragte Gloin verwundert.  
Bilbo, der dank Erestors wieder die Antwort wusste, sagte: „Ich würde mal sagen, es handelt sich um die schriftliche Mitteilung einer Fee."  
„Einer Fee? Und was soll das nun bedeuten?" fragten die Zwerge im Chor.  
„Feen, künden manchmal den Tod einer Person an. Meistens machen sie das eigentlich persönlich, aber vielleicht haben sie gerade viel zu tun und können nicht vorbeikommen. Das Geräusch, das die dabei machen, hört sich halt wie uiuiuiuiuiuiui an. Das hat mir Erestor in Bruchtal erzählt."

Die Zwerge waren von dieser Tatsache zwar nicht ganz überzeugt, sie nahmen es aber doch brav kopfnickend hin.  
„Schön!" sagte Bilbo mit Elan und völlig die Tatsache missachtend, dass drei Reisegruppenmitglieder dem Tode geweiht waren, „gehen wir zum Bürgermeister der Stadt und fragen ob er was zu essen hat und ob wir eventuell ein paar Männer kriegen, die mit uns als Unterstützung zum Erebror kommen wollen."  
So machte sich die Reisegruppe auf den Weg in die Stadt. Die Zwerge hatten mittlerweile ganz vergessen, dass sie eigentlich auf Bilbo sauer waren.

Währenddessen hatte man im Düsterwald natürlich bemerkt, dass die Zwerge abhanden gekommen waren und sofort machte sich ein Berater auf den Weg, um König Thranduil zu informieren. Besagter König saß gerade in seinem Arbeitszimmer und langweilte sich fast zu Tode. Seine Füße lagen auf einem Stapel von Dokumenten, welcher wiederum auf seinem Schreibtisch lag. Er starrte eingehend auf die Schreibfeder in seiner Hand.  
Plötzlich hörte er, dass Schritte näher kamen. Hastig setzte er sich richtig hin und tat so, als würde er eifrig an einem Brief schreiben.  
Die großen Türen wurden mit viel Schwung aufgerissen, knallten gegen die Steinwände und einer seiner Ratgeber kam herein. Thranduil zuckte so zusammen, dass er das Tintenfass, mit dem er gerade seine Feder nachfüllen wollte, über den Briefbogen verschüttete.  
„Kannst du nicht klopfen bevor du rein kommst?!" fragte der König ungehalten.  
„Tut mir Leid, Eure Hoheit, aber die Zwerge haben es geschafft zu fliehen."  
„Was?! Aber die Wachen -?"  
„Sie waren betrunken..."  
Thranduil murmelte etwas, dass sich wie Scheißverein anhörte.  
„Äh, da wäre noch etwas", fuhr der Berater zögernd fort. „Was denn noch", schnauzte Thranduil ungehalten. „Die Speisekammern sind aus unerfindlichen Gründen halb leer und außerdem ist meine Kreditkarte weg und irgendjemand hat im Café an der Waldflusswildwasserbahn das Limit über-" Weiter kam der Berater nicht da Thranduil laut „Was?" schrie und alle Anzeichen für einen Tobsuchtsanfall zeigte.

Der Ratgeber nutzte die Zeit zu verschwinden, er wollte nicht schon wieder mit anhören, wie der König seinen Ärger an dem armen Gemälde seines Vaters Oropher ausließ.  
Nach einigen Minuten wüster Beschimpfungen kippte Thranduil erst einmal zwei Liter Wein in einem Zug herunter, um seine Nerven zu beruhigen. Danach nahm er den schweren Betriebsunfall auch auf die leichte Schulter und wankte aus dem Zimmer, vorauf Orophers Gemälde ziemlich erleichtert aussah, wenn es das überhaupt konnte.  
Die nächsten Tage waren die Zeitungen voller Berichte und Spekulationen; die Wahrheit wurde aber trotzdem nicht gefunden.


	12. Chapter 12

Der Drache wird platt gemacht

Mittlerweile hatte die Reisegruppe Esgaroth erreicht. Sie hatten es gerade noch geschafft, in die Stadt zu kommen, bevor das Stadttor geschlossen wurde. Thorin, der inzwischen wieder die Führung übernommen hatte, kannte den Weg zum Haus des Bürgermeisters, das auch nicht zu verfehlen war, da es eines der größten der Stadt war.  
Ein Hobbit, der Hunger hat, ist zu allem fähig. Zu ihrem Leidwesen musste das das Wachpersonal des Bürgermeisters feststellen. Oder sie erlebten besser gesagt, dass große Eichenholztüren, die mit Schwung, aufgerissen werden, ziemlich unangenehm sind, auch wenn sie nicht besonders massiv aussehen, besonders, wenn man vor einer Steinwand und hinter besagter Tür steht und diese unvermittelt auf einen zugeflogen kommt. Der Hobbit, von seinem Hunger gerieben, da das Mahl im Café schon wieder einen halben Tag her war, riss die Türen auf der Suche nach dem Bürgermeister mit Schwung auf . Diese Vorgehensweise hatte auch den erfreulichen Nebeneffekt, dass sie erst nicht jedem Wachposten ihr Anliegen vortragen mussten, in der Hoffnung, einen Sicherheitsposten weiter vor gelassen zu werden.  
Der Bürgermeister von Esgaroth war ziemlich erstaunt, über diese Eintrittsweise mit den knallenden Türen, die er sonst nur als Abgang kannte, nämlich dann, wenn seine Frau wütend auf ihn war. Da die große, massive Flügeltür also ohne Vorwarnung gegen die Steinwände knallte, verschüttete er den Wein, den er gerade trinken wollte. Bevor er aber seinen Missmut darüber zum Ausdruck bringen konnte, wurde er von Bilbo unterbrochen, der laut „Wo ist hier das Buffet?" schrie.

Da er mit hungrigen Hobbits im Besonderen und sonst eigentlich auch nicht, nicht viel Erfahrung hatte, um es genauer zu sagen, überhaupt keine, machte der Bürgermeister den Fehler, den Hobbit nicht zur Küche zu verweisen, sondern ihn anzuschnauzen: „Was fällt Euch eigentlich ein, hier so hereinzuplatzen! Wer oder was seid Ihr überhaupt?" fragte er schließlich. Bevor Thorin darauf antworten konnte, wurde er von Bilbo unterbrochen, der mit lauter Stimme „Hunger!" schrie, um noch einmal auf sein Problem aufmerksam zu machen.  
Gloin, der schon wusste, dass man den Hobbit in so einer Situation nur auf eine Weise ruhig halten konnte, nahm Bilbo in einen Klammergriff und hielt ihm den Mund zu, damit Thorin etwas sagen konnte.

„Ja, tut uns Leid, dass wir hier so reinplatzen, fing der Reisetruppanführer mit einer Entschuldigung an, „aber Hobbits sind halt so wenn sie Hunger haben. Vielleicht sollten Sie ihm etwas zu essen geben, denn dann wird er wieder ganz normal." Der Bürgermeister machte ein Geräusch, das wohl so viel wie „Ist mir doch egal, ich bin der Boss hier!" bedeuten sollte. „Müssen Sie ja wissen, sagte Thorin und fuhr dann fort, um endlich ihr eigentliches anliegen vortragen zu können, „Vor längerer Zeit haben wir unsere Wohnung im Erebror verloren und –" Doch weiter kam er nicht, weil Gloin laut aufschrie, da Bilbo ihn in die Hand gebissen hatte. Der Zwerg ließ den Hobbit los und sank jammernd zu Boden, während er seine verletzte Hand umklammerte. „Ich habe Hunger, Hunger, Hunger! Wo bleibt das Essen?!" schrie Bilbo mit sich fast überschlagender Stimme. Da der Bürgermeister nur abweisend die Stirn runzelte, warfen sich diesmal Kili, Fili und Oin auf Bilbo und drückten ihn auf den Boden. Thorin fuhr fort: „Smaug wohnt da jetzt ja. Deshalb haben wir den Hobbit hier dazu verpflichtet, ein Pokertunier gegen ihn zu gewinnen, damit der Drache verschwindet und wir wieder einziehen können. Aber als Vorsichtsmaßnahme wollte ich sie bitten -" Bilbo, der sich die ganze Zeit wie ein Aal unten den Klammergriffen der drei Zwerge gewunden hatte, schaffte es, sich soweit zu befreien, dass er wieder nach Essen schreien konnte. Dieses wiederholte sich ein paar Mal – so lange, bis der Chef von Esgaroth endlich nachgab und etwas zu essen bringen ließ.

Nachdem es Thorin endlich geschafft hatte, dem Bürgermeister sein Anliegen, dass er kriegerische Unterstützung zwecks Drachenbeseitigung bräuchte, darzulegen, musste er gleich seine Niederlage erleben, da sich der Chef weigerte, da erstens Drachen gefährlich wären und dass zweitens Thorins Bande außerdem unhöflich sei. Jetzt hätten sie Gandalf mit seinem Kloppstock gut gebrauchen können. Notfalls tut es ein Hobbit aber auch; es dauert halt nur ein, zwei Tage länger. Nach zwei Tagen wäre der Bürgermeister wegen Bilbos Essgewohnheiten zu allem bereit gewesen; er hätte sogar ohne Zögern den Zwergen sein Amt übergeben und Haus überschrieben, nur um den Vielfraß endlich los zu werden. Mit einer Abteilung der Stadtwache zogen sie also gleich am nächsten Morgen, noch vor dem Frühstück – die einzige Gegenleistung, die der Bürgermeister gefordert hatte, Richtung Erebror.

Kaum waren die Abteilung aus Esgaroth, die Zwerge und ein hungriger und deshalb schlechtgelaunter Hobbit nach einigen Tagesmärschen an dem Berg, den Smaug sein Eigen nannte, angelangt, wollten die Bartträger gleich, dass Bilbo sich auf den Weg machen sollte, um endlich den Schatz zu stehlen.  
Dass das ein taktisch schlechter Schachzug war, hätten sie eigentlich wissen müssen. Wie gesagt, einen hungrigen Hobbit sollte man nicht provozieren, da es meistens sehr schlimme Konsequenzen hatte. Die Zwerge hätten das langsam mal wissen müssen.  
„Was soll der Müll denn!" brüllte der notorisch Hungrige, „ich will hier erst was zu essen, sonst läuft hier gar nichts!" Thorin nahm Bilbo am Hemdkragen und versuchte möglichst angsteinflößend zu wirken. Das klappte aber nicht so richtig – es lag wohl an dem vergleichsweise geringen Größenunterschied und außerdem war Bilbo von Drohgebärden oder Tobsuchtsanfällen andere noch nie besonders beeindruckt gewesen. Dagegen musste man auch gefeit sein, wenn man Gandalf zu seinem Freundeskreis zählte.

Thorin wurde glücklicherweise davon erlöst, dem Hobbit klar zu machen, dass es mit Essen im Moment nicht so gut aussah. Eine Orkarmee kam nämlich über den nächsten Hügel. Eine sehr große Orkarmee. Mit anderen Worten, sie saßen ziemlich in der Klemme.  
Bilbo sah das als Anlass, diskret zu verschwinden. Ein Drache stellte nach Meinung des Hobbits doch das einfachere Ziel dar. Thorin hatte ihn erstaunt losgelassen und starrte auf die Orks, wie alle anderen Anwesenden auch, so dass es niemandem auffiel, dass sich Bilbo unvermittelt in Luft auflöste, da er sich seinen Ring ansteckte.  
Größeren Schaden konnten die Orks aber nicht anrichten, da noch eine Partei auftauchte. Eine Elbenarmee unter der Führung von Thranduil persönlich, der es nicht auf sich sitzen lassen wollte, dass die Zwerge abgehauen waren. Außerdem vermutete er, dass der, der die Speisekammer erheblich geleert hatte, auch unter der Gruppe sein konnte, da kein Elb so viel auf einmal essen konnte.

Als das Gemetzel anfing stießen auch noch die Adler hinzu. Eigentlich wollte Gwaihir ja nur Thranduil fragen, wie die Zeitung bitteschön seinen zweiten Vornamen erfahren hatte und da der König abwesend war, wurde er von den Ratgebern in Düsterwald Richtung Einsamer Berg verwiesen. Aber so eine Schlacht ist ja auch praktisch zum Frust loswerden, so stürzten sich die Adler ebenfalls auf die Orks, die sich langsam wünschten, dieses Gefecht nicht angefangen zu haben. Aber wer konnte auch schon wissen, dass eine Abteilung der Stadtwache von Esgaroth und ein paar Zwerge so plötzlich so vie Verstärkung erhalten würden.  
Als die Schlacht schon in den letzten Zügen lag, tauchte ganz plötzlich Gandalf mit Beorn in seinem Bärenkampfanzug im Schlepptau auf.

„Verzweifelt nicht länger! Hier kommt eure Rettung, " rief der graue Bademantelträger mit dramatischer Stimme, während er sich in Pose warf. Die Kämpfenden starrten ihn verdutzt an.  
„Scheiß Valinor – Pyrotechniker", rief Thranduil mit nicht zu überhörender Stimme erbost, während er einem Ork den Kopf abschlug, der sich an ihn anschleichen wollte, „erst dann auftauchen, wenn das Schlimmste vorbei ist und sich dann aufspielen!" Das erntete ihm zustimmendes Kopfnicken.  
Gandalf fand diese Kritik hingegen nicht so toll. So ließ er wieder seine Kloppstockattacke auf den Elbenkönig los. Dieser wich aber aus und so traf der Holzstock mit Eisenkern nur die Rüstung an der Schulter und nicht seinen Kopf und schlug einen grünen Edelstein aus seiner Verankerung.

Dieses fand Thranduil wiederum noch weniger lustig. Deshalb jagte er Gandalf einen Pfeil in den Hintern als dieser sich umdrehte. Ja, ja, der Zaubertrickser hatte wohl vergessen, dass Legolas' Schießkünste nicht einfach vom Himmel gefallen sein konnten.  
Danach herrschte dicke Luft. Nachdem das Camp aufgebaut war, hielt sich Gandalf stehend am einen Ende des Camps auf und jammerte ziemlich wehleidig herum, dass er Wochen nicht mehr sitzen könne; währenddessen jammerte Gwaihir am anderen Ende des Lagers darüber, dass sein guter Ruf zerstört worden sei. Zum Glück war sein Gedankengang noch nicht so weit fortgeschritten, dass er realisierte, dass Bilbo wahrscheinlich der Schuldige an der Enthüllung seines zweiten Vornamens war.  
Thranduil hingegen saß ziemlich zufrieden an einem wärmenden Feuer, natürlich von den Zwergen weg und ließ es sich mit einigen Flaschen Wein gut gehen und freute sich immer noch darüber, dass er es einem Valinor – Pyrotechniker mal wieder richtig gezeigt hatte.  
Bei den Zwergen war die Stimmung ziemlich gedrückt, da Thorin, Fili und Kili bei dem Orkangriff getötet worden waren. Dazu kam noch, dass Bilbo immer noch nicht aufgetaucht war und sie deshalb auch noch nichts über den Schatz wussten.

Bilbo machte sich also auf den Weg zu der Höhle des Drachens. Nachdem er die Hälfte des Berges geschafft hatte, war der Hobbit auch geschafft. Er beschloss, erst einmal eine kleine Pause einzulegen, bis sich sein Atem und seine Herzfrequenz sich wieder normalisiert hatten. Der Hunger ließ sich damit aber nicht kurieren. Bilbo hatte irgendwann aufgegeben, zu zählen, wie viele Mahlzeiten er schon verpasst hatte, seit er dazu gezwungen wurde, seine gemütliche Hobbithöhle zu verlassen.  
Schließlich war der Hobbit an der Höhle, die Smaug beschlagnahmt hatte, angekommen.  
Eigentlich wollte er ja rein schleichen, aber das wurde durch einen, im Weg liegenden Stein vereitelt, über den Bilbo, unachtsam wie er war, stolperte. Dabei verhedderten sich seine Beine auch noch mit Stolperfalle und der Kleine mit den großen Füßen knallte geräuschvoll auf den Steinboden. Das hörte natürlich der Drache. Er kam angestapft und sah mit seinem Kopf aus der Türöffnung, die ansonsten für seinen Körper viel zu klein war.  
„Wer wagt es, meine Ruhe zu stören", zischte Smaug leicht genervt.

„Entschuldigung", sagte Bilbo besänftigend, „ich habe gehört, dass hier Pokerturniere stattfinden und ich wäre daran interessiert, ein bisschen zu spielen.  
Der Drache wurde schon eine Spur freundlicher:" Ach so. Na, dann komm mal rein. Ich hoffe, du hast viele Wertgegenstände dabei?" „Jaha", antwortete Bilbo gedehnt und nicht gerade sehr überzeugend, aber Smaug fiel es zum Glück nicht weiter auf.  
Während das Flugwesen mit dem Mischen der Karten beschäftigt war, zog der Hobbit schnell einige Gegenstände aus den vielen Edelmetall – Juwelenhaufen. Dem Drachen fiel das schon wieder nicht auf; es lag wohl daran, dass er so viel besaß und dass er beim Mischen aufpassen musste, dass seine Krallen nicht die Karten kaputt rissen.  
So fingen sie an zu spielen. Da Bilbo sämtliche Pokertricks anwendete, die sein Onkel Boldo ihm beigebracht hatte, gewann er fast jedes Spiel und Smaug musste immer mehr Wertgegenstände herausrücken.

Nachdem der Hobbit hinter dem Berg an Wertgegenständen langsam nicht mehr sichtbar war, versuchte Smaug, seine Strategie zu ändern. „Spielen wir doch Skat", rief er unvermittelt. Bevor Bilbo sich aus dem Haufen heraus graben konnte, um irgendwelche Einwände hervorzubringen, hatte der Drache schon irgendeine Statue als dritten Mitspieler aus seinem Fundus herausgeholt und teilte die Karten aus.  
Obwohl der kleine mit den riesigen Füßen keinen Plan hatte, nahm er doch die Karten, denn man streitet nicht mit einem 15 Meter langem und tonnenschweren feuerspuckendem Koloss, wenn einem sein Leben lieb ist.  
Nach einer Weile der Stille schaute der Drache den Hobbit auffordernd an. „Ist was", fragte dieser unsicher. „Die Statue hat 18 gesagt", bekam der kleine mit den großen Füßen als Antwort.  
„Äh, Schach?" fragte Bilbo zögernd, denn er hatte natürlich wie gesagt keine Ahnung. Diese unerwartete Antwort schien den Drachen etwas aus dem Konzept zu bringen. Während der kurzen Phase der Unaufmerksamkeit von Seiten Smaugs, nutzte Bilbo elegant die Chance sich aus der Affäre zu ziehen und streifte schnell seinen Ring über, den er bei einer Quizshow günstig erworben hatte. Denn, je schneller er den Drachen beseitigte, desto schneller konnte er den Schatz den Zwergen übergeben. Ja, ja, Hunger kann schon eine recht treibende Kraft sein. Während er diesen Gedanken zu Ende dachte, kam er mit seinem Fuß an einen Stapel mit Goldmünzen, die sich geräuschvoll in Bewegung setzten.

„Wer ist da?" fragte Smaug etwas ängstlich. „Ein Geist", antwortete Bilbo recht einfallslos.  
Da er immer noch auf dem Weg zum Ausgang war, eine Steinwand zwischen sich und einem potenziell gefährlichen Drachen ist immerhin sicherer, auch wenn man unsichtbar ist, sich aber immer noch zu Smaug umdrehte, sah Bilbo nicht wo er hinlief und rannte deshalb geräuschvoll in einen Haufen mit Trinkbechern und goldenen Tellern hinein. Da sich der Ring glücklicherweise nicht von Bilbos Finger löste, war diese unelegante Aktion ein passables gruseliges Geschehen. Auf den Drachen wirkte es zumindest und er kreischte schreckhaft auf. „Wo ist dieser kleine Typ hin", fragte Smaug etwas unsicher.  
Bilbo antwortete, diesmal mit einer besseren Lüge als die mit dem Geist: „Aufgefressen."  
„Echt?" fragte der Drache nach. „Natürlich", sagte Bilbo selbstsicher, der gedankentechnisch jetzt richtig in Fahrt kam, „er ist durch mich durchgelaufen und ich habe es nicht gerne, wenn ich in fremden Eingeweiden stehe."  
Smaug fiel auf diese vielleicht etwas zu dick aufgetragene Lüge herein und drückte sich zitternd in eine Ecke.

Um noch etwas mehr wie ein waschechter Geist zu erscheinen, zog der Hobbit ein Kettenhemd hinter einem Haufen silberner Kelche hervor und verschwand durch die Tür und baute sich an der Seitenwand auf und fing an, das Kettenhemd zu schütteln, damit es ein möglichst schauriges Geräusch ergab.  
Auf jeden Fall schien es auf den Drachen zu wirken. Aus Angst fing er an, Feuer zu spucken und schmolz in einer Ecke die Metall und Edelsteinsammlung fest mit dem Fels zusammen. Na ja, da konnten sich die Zwerge mit rumschlagen. Auf jeden Fall war Bilbo froh, nicht mehr im Raum zu sein, da er nicht gerne gegrillt werden wollte.  
Nach einigen Minuten sah der Hobbit ein, dass er so nicht weiterkam. Onkel Boldo hatte ihm einmal erzählt, dass man Drachen nur beleidigen musste und dass sie dann gemeinhin sehr wütend werden konnten. In einem seltenen Anflug von Genialität bekam Bilbo die zündende Idee. „Sag mal", meinte er beiläufig, „dieser Juwelenanzug, den du da trägst, ist aber ziemlich unmodisch. Ich kann mich erinnern, dass der eigentlich schon immer out war."  
Smaug hielt kurz inne, bevor er antwortete: „Das ist nun wirklich eine Fehlinformation. Der, der echten Geschmack und Stil hat, trägt so etwas." Natürlich wollte er dem vermeintlichen Geist nicht auf die Nase binden, dass er einmal aus Versehen auf einem Edelsteinberg für drei Jahre eingeschlafen war und dass besagte Steine in dieser Zeit unlösbar in seine Bepanzerung eingewachsen waren.

„Aha", kommentierte Bilbo, „ das muss aber ziemlich schwer sein. Du stürzt bestimmt ab, wenn du versuchst zu fliegen." „Was! "fauchte der Drache entrüstet, „ ich fliege so elegant wie ein Adler!" "Wahrscheinlich eher wie eine besoffene Ente", stichelte Bilbo.  
"So jetzt reicht's", schrie das Flugwesen in Rage, " dir zeig ich, wie gut ich fliegen kann!"  
„Ja, ja", antwortete Bilbo abwertend, „ aber erwarte nicht von mir, dass ich deine Reste vom nächsten Felsen abkratze."  
Der Drache war jetzt wirklich sauer wie eine unreife Zitrone. Er machte also Anstalten, los zu fliegen, um das zu tun, was jeder Wütende wohl machen würde. Er machte sich auf, um etwas zu zerstören – in diesem Fall Esgaroth, da es das nächstgelegene Ziel war. Als der Drache also los flog, war in der Stadt am See Bard gerade dabei, vor seinem Haus für die nächste Dart – Meisterschaft in der lokalen Kneipe zu üben. Das war auch bitter nötig, denn er neigte dazu, alles außer der Zielscheibe zu treffen.

So nahm das Unglück seinen Lauf. Bard holte gerade besonders schwungvoll aus, als Smaug seinen Anflug auf Esgaroth begann. Über der Mitte der Stadt trafen Dartpfeil und Drache aufeinander. Oder besser gesagt, der Pfeil traf das Auge und bohrte sich durch die Augenhöhle durch den größten Teil des Gehirns des Flugwesens, was letzteres veranlasste, wie fünf Wagenladungen Steine Richtung Boden zu krachen und tot inmitten mehrerer, vollkommen zerstörter Häuser liegen zu bleiben.  
„Upps, " rief Bard entsetzt, „das wollte ich doch gar nicht. Das war ein Unfall, ich…"  
Doch weiter kam er nicht, da er von der Meute niedergetrampelt wurde, die scharf auf den mehr oder weniger modischen Juwelenanzug Smaugs war.  
Als Smaug weg war, streifte Bilbo den Ring wieder ab. Da das Kettenhemd seine Größe hatte, zog er es kurzerhand unter seinem Hemd an. Es musste ja nicht jeder gleich sehen, was für ein gutes Stück er da erbeutet hatte. Außerdem nahm er noch mit, was er tragen und in seinen Taschen verstecken konnte und steckte sich den Ring wieder an und machte sich zum Lager der anderen, die die Schlacht inzwischen erfolgreich für sich entschieden hatten. Das war ja eigentlich auch nicht so überraschend, wenn man bedenkt, dass das Gegnerverhältnis bei 4:1 anzusiedeln war.

Kurz vorm Lager versteckte Bilbo seine Beute sicherheitshalber hinter einem Felsvorsprung und streifte den Ring wieder ab. Er wurde mit einem „na endlich", dass von den Zwergen stammte, begrüßt und dazu beglückwünscht, dass der Drache weg war und dass der Schatz wieder den Zwergen gehörte..  
Auf die Nachricht, dass seien Reisegefährten Thorin, Fili und Kili tot waren, reagierte er ziemlich gefühlskalt mit: „Habe ich euch doch gesagt, dass diese uiiiiii – Nachricht die schriftliche Mitteilung einer Fee war, um den Tod anzukündigen." Zu seiner Verteidigung muss man aber auch sagen, dass es schwer sein muss, einfühlsam zu sein, wenn jede graue Zelle des Gehirns laut „Hunger" schreit. Die Zwerge machten sich sofort auf den Weg, ihre alte Höhle in Beschlag zu nehmen und um sicherzugehen, dass sich niemand an ihrem Schatz vergriff.

Da die schon vorher Eingeschnappten noch immer beleidigt waren, beschloss der Hobbit, Thranduil etwas Gesellschaft zu leisten, da dieser noch einige Essensvorräte besaß. Seine Elbentruppe war nämlich jagen gewesen und zwar so, dass Beorn das nicht mitbekommen hatte. Sonst hätte dieser die Spitzohrigen wohl gezwungen, Harakiri oder Ähnliches zu begehen. Ja, für Beorn hörte beim Artenschutz und sonstigen Umweltangelegenheiten der Spaß auf. Es sollte aber für immer ein Rätsel bleiben, wie eine Truppe Elben einen ausgewachsenen Bären direkt unter der Nase des wachsamen Beorn ins Lager schleifen und braten konnten.

Bilbo war auf jeden Fall erst mal wieder zufrieden gestellt. Er hatte aber auch einen großen Anteil daran, dass die ganze Aktion mit dem Bären unentdeckt blieb, da von dem corpus delicti nachher nur das Skelett und einige Eingeweide übrig waren, die auf dem Schlachtfeld nicht weiter auffielen. Die Dankbarkeit des Hobbits ging sogar so weit, dass er davon absah, die im Düsterwald notierten Geschehnisse an eine Bruchtaler Illustrierte weiterzuverkaufen. Thranduil hingegen freute sich über einige Anekdoten aus Bruchtal und von Gandalf, da diese ihm wieder Oberwasser im Beleidigungskrieg zwischen ihm und den Valinor – Bewohnern gab. Jedenfalls musste er sehr lachen, als Bilbo ihm die Anekdoten wie dass Gil-Galad einmal aus Versehen eines von Galadriels Kleidern angezogen hatte erzählte, die Erestor alle im leicht angetrunkenen Zustand zum Besten gegeben hatte.  
Nachdem Bilbo dem König auch noch in einem seltenen Anflug von Großzügigkeit einen Teil seiner unterschlagenen Beute überließ, begossen beide ihre neu gefundene Freundschaft mit den Beständen aus Thranduils gut gefüllter Reise – Minibar.  
Stunden später konnte man Gandalf und Gwaihir immer noch jammern und Bilbo und Thranduil lautstark düsterwäldische und auenländische Trinklieder grölen hören. Auf jeden Fall, bis sie von den schlafbedürftigen Kriegern mit Steinwürfen zum Schweigen gebracht wurden.

Am nächsten Morgen, nachdem die Gefallenen, na ja, wenigstens die die was zu sagen hatten, mit allen Ehren begraben worden waren, machten sich die Adler, Menschen, Elben, der Zauberer und ein verkaterter Hobbit an die Vorbereitungen für den Heimweg.  
Die Zwerge waren erst einmal beschäftigt, da sie die von Smaug eingeschmolzenen und vermischten Edelmetalle und – Steine wieder auseinander bringen mussten. So fiel es auch nicht weiter auf dass Bilbo sich etwas großzügiger als ihm zustand an den Schätzen bedient hatte.  
„So, " sagte Beorn drohend, während er sich vor Bard aufbaute, „mir ist zu hören gekommen, dass Ihr unerlaubter Weise einen Drachen erlegt habt. Das ist Verletzung des Artenschutzrechtes!"  
Er winkte zwei kolossale Braunbären zu sich, um den Sünder abführen zu lassen. Bards „Es war doch ein Unfall!" konnte man langsam in der Ferne verklingen hören.


	13. Chapter 13

Endlich zurück

Die Rückreise war ansonsten im Vergleich zur Hinreise sehr ereignislos. Bilbo zog bis zum Düsterwald noch mit den Elben mit, schlug aber eine Einladung aus, da er endlich wieder in seine gemütliche Hobbithöhle zurück wollte. In Esgaroth verursachte der Hobbit noch eine kleine Panikattacke beim Bürgermeister, der fürchtete, Bilbo wollte wieder bei ihm übernachten. Als sich herausstellte, dass der Hobbit dieses nicht vor hatte, viel dem Chef der Stadt ein Stein in der Größe des Einsamen Berges vom Herzen. Da Gandalf, der auf der Reise sklaventreiberartige Züge gezeigt hatte, nicht mehr dabei war, machte dem Hobbit das Reisen sogar Spaß. Er musste nicht hetzten und konnte so viele Essenspausen einlegen, wie er wollte, ohne gleich angeschnauzt zu werden.

Im Motel Bruchtal ließ es sich Bilbo noch mal richtig gut gehen, woraufhin Elrond überlegte, den Essensaufschlag für Hobbits um 500 anzuheben. Das gefiel Bilbo wiederum gar nicht gut. Als Elrond ihm dieses eröffnete und gleich den erhöhten Betrag rückwirkend einfordern wollte, bekam der Elb zur Antwort: „Nun sei doch nicht so knauserig! In Düsterwald war das alles sogar kostenlos!" Dabei verschwieg Bilbo, dass die Elben nichts von seiner Präsenz gewusst hatten. Aber eine halbwahre Aussage war dies trotzdem. Thranduil hatte seine Vorräte mit ihm geteilt und außerdem auch keine Nachzahlung gefordert.  
„Was?!" empörte sich Elrond, „diese primitiven Baumumarmer haben das bestimmt nicht gemacht! Die sind ja alle so knauserig! Wir Noldor sind großzügig." „Ach ja," konterte Bilbo, „Thranduil hat mir erzählt, du hättest früher sogar Geld genommen, wenn jemand ein paar medizinische Tipps haben wollte!" Elrond machte ein Geräusch, dass sich wie „pfffft" anhörte und segelte beleidigt aus dem Zimmer, seine Robe und Umhang hinterher flatternd.  
Bilbo hatte anscheinend den Disput gewonnen.

Nachdem nach zwei Tagen die Speisekammern leer waren, wurde der Vielfraß freundlich gebeten, sich doch Richtung Auenland aufzumachen und doch ein anderes Mal wieder vorbeizukommen. Hätte Elrond jedoch gewusst, dass Bilbo in einem, für einen Elben, ziemlich absehbaren Zeitraum wieder auf der Matte stehen würde, und zwar für immer, hätte er diese Einladung wohl nicht so leichtfertig ausgesprochen. Aber es kann ja nicht jeder Galadriel heißen.  
Ereignislos war dann auch noch der letzte Teil der Reise. Auf jeden Fall, bis Herr Beutlin wieder vor seiner Hobbithöhle stand.  
„Ich glaub' ich steh' im Wald!" schrie Bilbo aufgebracht, „da ist man einmal länger weg und schon macht sich meine verehrte Verwandtschaft daran, sich meine Sachen unter den Nagel zu reißen!"

Die werten Angehörigen starrten den Kleinen mit den großen Füßen mit heruntergeklappten Kiefer an. „Hilfe, ein Geist!" schrie plötzlich einer. Wie auf Kommando ließ jeder seine Beute fallen und rannte davon. „Na, bitte, geht doch", murmelte Bilbo zufrieden und ließ sich in seinen bequemen Ohrensessel fallen.  
Leider wusste er nicht, dass er mit der Bürokratie noch mehrere Jahre kämpfen musste, bis diese auch endlich einsah, dass er noch ziemlich lebendig war.

„So, mein Junge, " sagte Bilbo und klappte das Buch zu, „das war nun die Geschichte von meinem Abenteuer. Bevor du gehst habe ich noch ein paar Geschenke für dich." Mit diesen Worten überreichte er Frodo das Kettenhemd vom Einsamen Berg.  
„Na toll, " maulte der frisch gekürte Ringträger, „hättest du mir das nicht geben können bevor ich verletzt worden bin!" Bilbo überging den Einwand völlig und überreichte Frodo ein leeres Buch, eine Schreibfeder und ein verschließbares Tintenfass.  
„Was soll ich denn damit!" fragte Frodo skeptisch. „Na, alles aufschreiben, was dir auf deiner Reise passiert", antwortete Bilbo.  
„Ach nö, lass man, " gab sein Neffe leicht genervt zurück.  
Bilbos Reaktion darauf war, schwarze Augenringe und einen Mund voller spitzer Zähne zu bekommen. „Du wirst deine Erlebnisse aufschreiben, oder du hast ein Problem!" zischte er.  
„Ja, ja, ist ja gut", sagte Frodo besänftigend und nahm die Schreibutensilien aus Bilbos Hand und sah zu, dass er aus dem Zimmer kam.


End file.
